


Rewrite - Part of your World - Harry Hook x Reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Series: Part of Your World [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Spell, d1 instead of d2, love cookie, part of your world rewrite, this ones gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: Once upon a time, long long ago~, okay more like-ah!- Harry wh-Move over dragon bitch its my turn ta narrate! Anyway, 20 years ago, king beasty and his belle married ‘front of all 6,000 of their closest mates, big cake I know. Anyway, beasty united all the kingdoms and declared himself the king of the united states of bora-don! He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks, petty thieves, really anybody interesting, and sailed them off to the isle of the lost, with a magic barrier ta keep them there.This is where I kick it, no magic, no wifi, and no.way. out….or so many of us thought? Hol’ up yer bou’t ta meet me but, this happened first.aka- what if instead of reader going to the isle in d2? Harry came to Auradon in d1?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Reader
Series: Part of Your World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440544
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1 - Rotten to the core

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2PncS2r)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2ModdFH)

***note! while this is a excerpt from the part of your world series, this is a completely different set of harry and (y/n)! just wanted to let yall know***

=

Once upon a time, long long ago~, okay more like-ah!- Harry wh-

Move over dragon bitch its my turn ta narrate! Anyway, 20 years ago, king beasty and his belle married ‘front of all 6,000 of their closest mates, big cake I know. Anyway, beasty united all the kingdoms and declared himself the king of the united states of bora-don! He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks, petty thieves, really anybody interesting, and sailed them off to the isle of the lost, with a magic barrier ta keep them there.

This is where I kick it, no magic, no wifi, and no.way. out….or so many of us thought? Hol’ up yer bou’t ta meet me but, this happened first.

-

A girl with (h/c) (h/l) hair sat in a seat next to prince ben, sketching out a particular….pirate, that in Auradon, no one knew existed. Well get to her later, but right now?

Ben looked at the isle, the reflecting barrier staring back at him. “how is it possible that you’re going to be king next month! You’re just a baby!”

The (h/c) girls hand twitched, glancing up at Adam with an odd look in her eye before looking back down at her sketchbook. “hes turning 16 dear!” belle laughed.

“hey pops” Ben smiled, looking down at the tailor at his feet.

“16! That’s far too young to be crowned king, I didn’t make a good decision till I was at least….42” belle gave a mock gasp and raised her brow at Adam.

“you decided to marry me at 28?” Adam laughed and shrugged.

“It was either you or a teapot” belle just gave him a dead-eyed stare “kidding, kidding”

Ben took a deep breath, about to step off the pedestal “mom dad?” the tailor stopped him, motioning him to stay where he was “I’ve chosen my first official proclamation” Belle and Adam looked to each other in surprise, turning back to Ben.

The (h/c) girl smirked, nodding at Ben as he looked back to her for support. “I’ve decided, that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance….to live here in Auradon” Belle and Adams’s shoulders dropped, Belle dropping Bens jacket.

Ben sighed and stepped off the pedestal, gesturing out to the isle “every time I look out at the isle I feel like they’ve been abandoned!”

Adam sighed and looked pointedly at Ben “the children of our sworn enemy? Living among us?”

Ben gave a bright smile “we start with a few at first, only ones who need our help the most” belle nodded, already starting to come through to Bens idea “I’ve already chosen them”

“have you” Adam droned, starting to walk towards Ben…slightly threatening like- the (h/c) girl, sat up, preparing to jump in front of Ben if need, Adam stopped as belle gave him a look and grabbed his arm.

“I gave you a second chance” she scolded Adam, turning to Ben with a smile “who are their parents?”

“Cruella De’vil, Evil Queen, Jafar, Captain hook….Maleficent and Gaston” ben rushed, jumping as Adam started to yell.

“Maleficent and Gaston!!! They are the worst villains known to us! Gaston tried to murder me and take your mother! Maleficent sent Aurora to 100 years of sleep! I won’t hear of it!”

“dad their children are innocent!” Ben stressed “they’ve done nothing wrong except being born to those villains! Are you really going to charge them a crime of something they haven’t done?!” Ben huffed, slightly out of breath.

Adam sighed, looking to belle, who nodded. “I …suppose the children are innocent” he turned and walked away, Belle smiling and fixing bens jacket, patting his chest.

“well done” she whispered, Ben grinned and nodded, watching as his mother walked away with his father “shall we?”

Ben turned back to the girl, giving her a thumbs up “how’d I do (y/n)?”

You grinned and gave him the “ok” hand sign “well-done beasty boy, now, why don’t we send those letters out huh?”

“yeah,” Ben sighed, messing with his ring as he looked out to the isle of the lost. “lets get those kids off the isle”

=

Uma tossed a tray of muck at a patron, a cruel smirk on her face - _they say im trouble, they say im bad~ they say im evil~-_ she leaped over a table, running out of the chip shop.- _and that makes me glad~-_

 _-a dirty no good-_ Gil leaped over a gap in the buildings, a rare fresh dead bird lugged over his shoulder _-down to the bone, your worst nightmare-can’t take me home!-_ he saluted to his chasers, jumping into a hay barrel below.

- _so I got mischief~ in meh blood-_ Harry strut down the market, snatching jewelry and scarves. - _can yeh blame meh? Never got no love~-_

 _-they say im callous~-_ Gonzo of Harry’s wharf rats stole a bejeweled jacket, Bonnie just behind him stealing some rings and an apple - _a low life hood, I feel so useless, MISUNDERSTOOD-_

Uma and Harry met up, grinning at each other, sneering at trailing members of the isle - _mirror mirror on the wall, whos the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world~ wicked world!-_

The crew burst into a pillow shop, tossing the feathers, cotton, and other fillings around, cackling and following Uma and Harry as they ran out of the shop.

- _im rotten to core, core! Rotten to the core, im rotten to the core, who could ask for more! Im nothing like the kid-like the kid next door! I’m rotten to the core! I’m rotten to the~-_

Gil leaped down in front of Uma and Harry, giving them a bright grin as they joined up and ran amok the isle.

- _call me a schemer, call me a freak-_ Mal spray painted the sheet with a large purple M, giving a sharp grin to the person behind it - _how can you say that? Im just, unique~!-_

Jay jumped down from the overhanging beam in front of a table with two people and a pot, grabbing the pot and pretending to pour them some tea - _what me a traitor? Ain’t got your back, are we not friends? What’s up with that?-_ he leaped over the table with the pot, rubbing the side with his arm, grinning as he ran from the shouting patrons of the table.

- _so im a misfit, so im a flirt~-_ Evie pushed through a rack of shirts, running into a casual clothed Jonas and pulling off his scarf - _I broke your heart, I made you hurt~-_

 _-the past is past, forgive forget! The truth is, you ain’t seen nothing yet!-_ Carlos dumped a bucket of apples and tossed a basket on a woman’s head, jumping on a straw barrel and tossing some at the woman, laughing to himself.

- _mirror mirror on the wall whos the badest of them all~ welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!-_

The core four jumped out onto the streets in front of Maleficent’s castle, the pirates hanging around the wharf, tossing barrels, and dancing with swords.

_-im rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core! I’m rotten to the core, who would ask for more, im nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door! I’m rotten to the-im rotten to the core~-_

Harry giggled to himself as he nicked a candy apple from a passing kid, waving it around in the air as he struts around the wharf.

“dork, it’s just a candy apple, not that big” uma teased, sitting upon a barrel and looking around the wharf.

“yer jus’ jealous I have this delicious apple and yeh don’t’~” he cooed back, biting into the old caramel on top.

“BOY!” Harry jumped in fright, spinning around to see his father stomping towards him, Gaston just behind him, looking around for Gil. “come here!” harry bit his lip and looked back at Uma, who shrugged. Harry sighed and hung his head, walking over to his father.

As James reached out to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulder, Harry flinched slightly, cursing himself out mentally as he did. “guess what boy, today, is a brand new opportunity for you! you and Gastons youngest, and some other four kids, get to go to a new school…in Auradon~”

“WHAT!?” Harry ripped away from his dad, staring wide-eyed at him “I’m not going to some, boarding school filled to the brim with spoiled princes and bitchy pink princess!” James’ eyes darkened, raising his hook at Harry.

“you will go boy, and get the wand, and free us all and then! We. Will. Take. Over. Neverland. And the seven seas my boy! What could be more important than that?!”

‘ _a mentally stable family?_ ’ Harry thought to himself, rolling his eyes and looking back towards Uma, who stared back with shocked eyes.

“What abou’-“ James stopped him, grabbing his chin and making him look into his eyes.

“you get the wand, you free your little sea witch friend, understood?”

“yes, sir” Harry squeaked, mentally sighing in relief as his dad released his jaw and backed away.

“pack your things, you leave in two hours.”

“what?!” Harry and Gil screeched.

=

“what are they! Doing here?!” Mal screeched, looking from her mother to harry and Gil, “you said-“

“I said, you four and two others! Not just you four, put your listening ears on Malsy~ it’ll be easier for 6 people to get the wand than one~”

“Evie~” Evie looked away from him and Gil and rushed to sit in front of her mother “you just find yourself a nice prince, with a big castle, and a mother in law wing” the two started to speak together “and lots and lots of mirrors~” Evie let out a giggle before Grimhilde poked her forehead.

“no laughing, wrinkles~”

“well, they’re not taking my Carlos because I’d miss him too much” harry gagged and dropped his bag on the floor, falling back into the ratty couch, Gil sitting down next to him, bag in his lap.

“really mom?” ‘ _poor pup, sounds so…hopeful_ ’ harry teased mentally, raising his brow at Carlos

“yes! Who would touch up my roots? fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet~” Harry and Gil gagged, shivers running up their spins.

 _‘poor pup’_ harry legit felt bad, at least his dad never made him do that! “maybe a new school wouldn’t be such a bad thing” Carlos mumbled, locking eyes with jay.

“Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon~” Cruella cooed, cupping Carlos’s cheek. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“oh no, im not going!!” maleficent groaned and hung her head.

“well, jay isn’t going either! I need him to stock the shelves in my store!” he pulled jay into a corner, grinning as jay started to pull random things from his clothes.

He pulled a lamp, Jafar giddily trying to rub it, to no avail. “no use, I already tried” Jafar huffed and tossed it aside.

“Evie’s not going anywhere till we get rid of this unibrow” Evie frowned and touched her forehead.

“what is wrong with you all!!” Maleficent grabbed Mals wrist and tugged her along, tossing her into a chair “people used to cower at the mention of our names!” she slammed her hands down on the table.

“for twenty years I have searched for a way off this island, for twenty years we have been robbed of our revenge!” she pointed to EQ “revenge on snow white and her horrible little men”

Grimhilde looked to Maleficent offended “ow”

She pointed to Jafar “revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!” Jafar raged, raising his spoon in the air “I will-!”

“pop!” jay stopped him, giving him a look.

“revenge on every sneaky dalmatian, that escaped your clutches!” Cruella started to cackle,

“oh but they didn’t get baby, they didn’t get the baby~” maleficent turn to his father.

“revenge on peter pan, and those loathsome lost boys!” James grinned and turned his hook in his hands.

She tuned to Gaston, the two smirking at each other “revenge on the beast for stealing your woman~”

“and I! maleficent, the evilest of them all~” she sat in EQs lap and stole the mirror, looking at herself “will finally get my revenge on sleeping beauty~…and her relentless little prince” she snarled, putting down the mirror. Turning to look back at Grimhilde “EQ, give her the magic mirror~”

Grimhilde took the small mirror from maleficent and handed to Evie, the blue-haired girl raised her brow as she examined herself in it “this is your magic mirror?”

“well, its not what is used to be but, neither are we!” she joked, maleficent laughing alongside her “but It will help you find things”

“like a prince” Evie sighed

“like my waistline” EQ joked

“like the magic wand, Hello!?” Maleficent groaned, spinning around in a circle looking for something “my spellbook my book where is my”

EQ clicked her tongue and pointed back at the fridge. “ah! The safe the safe, ugh, QUEEN help me! I can never figure this thing out” EQ stood and walked over to the “safe” easily opening it “volia~” maleficent raced to grab her book“ my spell- come darling come!” Mal stood and walked over to her mother “there she is, it doesn’t it work here, but it will in Auradon~…remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?”

EQ grinned and sighed “like it was yesterday~”

As Mal was given the spellbook, James grabbed Harry’s shoulder, giving him a large folded piece of paper “boy take this, I used to use it when I was younger” harry slowly took the blank piece of paper, opening it and snorting.

“it’s empty”

“its magic” James whispered, “in Auradon, it turns into a map of where ever you are, letting you see secret exits, and finding people as well, you can even see someone across the building when they can’t see you”

“woah” harry muttered, flipping the large piece of paper over to look at the other side.

“I nicked it from this old school back in Scotland, I believe its called. The marauders map~”

“cool name” harry chuckled, folding the paper back up and sticking it in his jacket pocket.

“to activate it, you must say: I solemnly swear I am up to no good”

Harry repeated it, James nodded “and to make sure no one sees what you have just say; mischief managed” harry once more repeated, looking down where the “map” was in his pocket.

“good-“ a loud car horn sound from outside, the limo was here.

“let’s go!” James picked up Harry’s bags and motioned with his head to leave “come on!” Harry lept up from the couch, pausing slightly to wait for Gil.

The two boys stepped outside, their dads handing the driver their bags as they shuffled into the car.

Carlos lept in after them, his head colliding with Harry’s side “watch it pup!” he growled, smirking as Carlos squeaked out an apology.

Gil grabbed Carlos’s arm, lifting him and placing him next to him, jay sliding in a moment later and sitting on Carlos’s other side.

Evie slid in after jay, sitting near the edge of the seats, Mal moments later stepped in, sitting down next to Evie at the end of the seats.

Harry caught sight of Uma and his sister, he sighed and mouthed ‘ill be back, I won’t leave you’

They nodded and CJ waved him goodbye, Uma running forward to the car door and opening it, chucking two golden bracelets at him and Gil. “stay safe you dolts” she muttered fondly, closing the door and watching as the limo left her behind.

“Please don’t forget about me” she sighed.

–end of part 1~–


	2. part 2 - arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hook and company arrive at auradon prep, and (y/n) provides a bit of background.

[Originally posted by kingchad](https://tmblr.co/ZP53OW2k7Twao)

[Originally posted by whats-a-queen-without-a-king](https://tmblr.co/Zrmgjj2RWYjGc)

=

You smirked at Audrey as she pouted, you had refused to let her try to talk Ben out of bringing the vks over, so now she was being a little brat.

The limo was still a bit of way out, so you had time to kill as you waited for the 6 vks.

You still didn’t know how you managed to convince Ben to bring the two extra vks along to Auradon.

Harry Hook and Gil, son of Captain Hook and Gaston. How do you know their names? Quite simply really, you were from a world were the events you were living through, were a movie~ called Disney’s Descendants.

On the second anniversary of descendants, 10 days after descendants 2 released, a…portal appeared in your room, and it sent you two months before the events of descendants, and just after the events of isle of the lost.

Most people knew where you were from, some of the few were; Ben, FG, Audrey, Bens parents, Jane, and Chad. Those were only a handful of people though, almost all of Auradon had seen the portal just appear and you fall from it.

Ben had been the first one the scene, and FG had tried to send you back after your explanation but there had been some….complications….so! two months later and you were still in the Descendants world!

Anyway, enough with the background, back to the plot!

-

Harry jumped to the side as Gil, Carlos, and Jay dived for the candy, fighting over the different sweets.

“….gross” Harry muttered to himself, grabbing a bowl from behind him and picking out the sweet from it. It was really sour.

Harry remembered eating these before….he couldn’t speak for a week after since he ate all of them. He put the bowl back down and sucked on the sour candy in his mouth, watching the isle move by behind him.

“look!” Evie cried, Harry whipped around, a scream ripping from his throat as the edge of the isle drew closer.

“it’s a trap!” Carlos yelled, Jay pulling him, Evie and Mal closer to him. Gil grabbed Harry and tugged him to his side, preparing to kick out the door to escape. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the rush of magic wash over him.

…moments later nothing happened, and he peeked, eyes snapping open as he saw the expanse ocean go by. “woah” he muttered, pulling away from Gil and looking out the windows.

“It must be magic~!” Evie giggled. Mal turned in her seat, hitting the remote on the seat to get the attention of the driver.

“hey!” he looked at her in the rear-view mirror “did this open the magic barrier?”

“no, that one opens my garage, this one opens the magic barrier” he held up a golden remote with a single button on it “and this one” he pressed an overhead button, the divider slowly coming up and separating them.

“nasty…. I like that guy~” Mal snorted, smacking the remote on her palm. The rest of the ride was mostly silent, mostly occupied of Hharry and Mal glaring at each other…and jay stealing what he could see.

Harry perked up as the sound of loud instruments surrounded them, looking out the window he snorted, the bright yellow and blue hurting his eyes a bit “we’re ‘bout ta be surrounded by geeks” Harry announced, smirking as Evie looked out the window and grimaced.

“those colors clash…so much” she winced, sitting up as the car came to a stop. Jay and Carlos were fighting over a long blue cloth thing.

The door opened and jay and Carlos tumbled out, jay pinning Carlos to the ground with his foot and pulling at the blue cloth.

“you got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!?!”

“cause you want it! Give it to me!” Harry snorted and slid past them, grinning at a meek-looking tuba player who financed back at his sharp smile.

He let out a loose giggle and looked around, squinting as the harsh sun blinded him. “guys, guys! We have an audience~” Mal whisper yelled at Jay and Carlos, who stopped and stared at the woman dressed in blue, who stared right back with a strained smile on her face.

“just..cleaning up! Get up” Jay forced Carlos onto his feet. The woman smiled and spoke in a sing-song tone.

“leave it like you found it~ and by that I mean just leave it.” Jay groaned and tossed the electronics back into the car, Carlos handing him the blue cloth as he did so. The driver closed the door and walked back to his seat, driving off with the limo.

Jay smirked as he made eye contact with the brunette standing next to the woman, he crossed his arms and gave her a flirty smile “hello foxy” she gave him a tight smile “the names…jay~” she let out a nervous laugh and looked down at her shoes.

The girl in the red flannel jacket next to her rubbed her arm, raising her brow at jay. The woman leaned insight of jay and beamed at him “welcome to Auradon prep~!” jays smile dropped and he stepped back behind Carlos. “im fairy godmother~ headmistress~” oh so that was the reason for all the….preppyness, Harry rolled his eyes.

He hated it here already. Mal’s eyes widened and she was….way too obvious about herself “the! Fairy godmother?? As in bibbdi-bobbidi-boo?”

“bibbdi-bobbidi you know it!” fairy godmother cooed smiling at Mal. Mal cringed a bit but hid it quickly, smiling back and clapping her hands together.

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared…out of nowhere!” Mal laughed “ with that sparkly wand and warm smile~”

Fairy godmother awed and tilted her head “and that sparkly wand” Mal emphasized, a big smile on her face.

Harry let out a sigh, she was making so…obvious. “careful girly, more talk bout the wand and people might think you’re up ta something” the girl in the red flannel joked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

“well if they wanted it they could just ask you” the teen in the blue suit joked, leaning to look at her a smile on his face “you’ve probably stolen the wand 30 times!”  
“I only stole it three times beasty boy!” the girl snorted “you auradonians over exaggerate all the time”  
“you’ve-you’ve stolen the wand?” Mal stuttered, eyebrows raising in shock.

“what like its hard?” the girl snorted, rolling her eyes “there’s only one guard and a force field, yall don’t even put security cameras in there”

“you” harry pointed at her, a flirty grin on his face “I like you~”  
the girl scanned him and smirked back “not bad lookin yourself pirate~”

“(y/n)!” the girl in pink whined, pinching her shoulder.

“what! All the dudes here are boring or are chad, let me have this”

“well!“ fairy godmother clapped her hands together “back to the topic, this is Ben-“

“prince! Benjamin” the girl in pink stated, grinning at him “soon to be king~” she gloated, putting her hand on her chest.

“you had me at prince” Evie sighed, walking up to Ben, bowing in a curtsy “my moms a queen, which makes me a princess~”

“the evil queen has to royal status here,” the girl in pink said “sweetly” Evie’s smile dropped and she took a step back “and neither do you~”

“Actually Audrey, queen Grimhilde was never exempt from the throne, and snow never claimed it she just married into Florian’s, so technically, she is a princess” (y/n) grinned as Audrey turned to her with a shocked face, Evie staring at her in shock as well “what? im just talking facts” she laughed, blowing a raspberry at Audrey “be mad stay mad”

“and that’s Audrey” Ben laughed a little, jumping as Audrey looked away from (y/n) and gave her little preppy smile again.

“princess! Audrey…his girlfriend” she latched onto Bens’s hand, who just smiled “right bennyboo?” harry shared a wide-eyed looked with (y/n) who mimed hanging herself. Harry snorted and shook his head.

Fairy godmother sighed again and spoke up once more “Ben, Audrey, and (y/n) are going to show you all around, and ill see you tomorrow~” the vks just nodded, Mal flinching slightly as Fairy godmother threw open Ben and Audreys hands and stepped in between them.

“The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00 and as you may have heard we have a little thing about curfews~” she nodded and walked off, the band following after her.

Ben sighed and clapped his hands together, stepping closer to he vks. They stared back awkwardly, Gil and harry standing to the side, separated from the main four. Ben smiled and walked up to jay, his hand held out for a handshake “it is so so good to-“ jay stopped him, mocking a punch to his chest “finally meet you all” Ben coughed and turned to Gil holding out his hand. Gil grinned and took it, shaking it.

“hey man! i’m Gil son of Gaston….have we met before?” Harry groaned and patted Gil’s arm.

“give ‘him a second, h‘es not t’he brightest of the bunch” Harry muttered, giving Gil a look.

“hmm……….oh your prince Ben!” Gil snapped his fingers, a look of pure shock and delight on his face. Ben smiled and nodded, slightly surprised by Gil’s….brightness.

“there it is” Harry laughed, nodding to Ben “Harry, Harry Hook” Ben grinned and nodded, moving onto Mal, Carlos, and Evie.

“This day is a momentous occasion the day our two peoples began to heal!”

Mal groaned and swung her leg around in boredom “or the day you showed six peoples were the bathrooms are!” Ben laughed and stepped back in front of Mal, tilting his head.

“a little bit over the top?” he joked, smiling as Mal responded in kind.

“a little more than a little” she laughed, the two staring at each other as the talked.

“so much for my first impression” Ben laughed, Mal joining in and smiling.

‘t _hat’s new’_ harry thought, Mal never smiles. Audrey got in Mals face, the purple-haired girls smile dropping.

“hey~ you’re maleficent’s daughter aren’t you! Yeah, you know what?…. I totally don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff” Audrey cooed, a big fake smile on her face. (y/n) sighed and walked around, hanging her head back and kicking up stones. “oh, my mom’s aurora!” Mal nodded with wide-eyed, slightly surprised that she had come out of the gate like that “sleeping-“

Mal interrupted her, a sharp look in her eyes “- beauty! Yeah, I heard the name~ you know and I totally don’t blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole wide world but my mother to their stupid christening~” Audrey scrunched her nose and continued with her sweet act.

“water under the bridge” she laughed. Mal nodded.

“totes~”

The two fake laughed, ending on a high pitched sigh. Ben looked back to (y/n) who shrugged and gestured toward the school. “right! Well let’s start the tour, shall we? Auradon prep! Originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father, after he became king”

Ben stopped at the king Adam statue and clapped his hands, the metal statue transforming from man to beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay’s arms, Gil flinched, and grabbed Harry’s jacket.

Harry patted Gil’s arm and nodded at the stature “its fake Gil, don’ worry” he whispered, Gil nodded slowly, hesitantly releasing Harry’s jacket and continuing to watch the statue.

“Carlos! It’s okay” Ben comforted him “my father wanted his statue to convert from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible” Mal tilted her head and squinted at the statue.

“Does he shed much?” she joked, looking to Ben surprised as he laughed and shot one back at her.

“Yeah, mom won’t let him on the couch.” He and Mal shared another look and Mal looked down to the ground for a moment, glancing back up at her group.

Harry jumped slightly as (y/n) passed him and tapped Bens forehead “get a move on the beasty boy, we got alot to show, now stop makin’ moon eyes at her” Ben flushed and nodded, Audrey furrowed her brows in concerned, she had never heard the term “moon eyes” but she knew it wasn’t good.

Audrey tugged at his arm, making Ben move on with the tour. Jay tossed Carlos back on his feet, moving along with the group, Carlos looked up at the statue and clapped his hands, sighing as nothing happened, he noticed the group was moving ahead and bolted after them.

As they stepped into the dorm building Harry notice jay try to steal a vase full of flowers right in front of everyone, Carlos smacking his shoulder and shaking his head.

‘ _for a thief hes a very obvious one’_ Harry thought, snorting and looking around. He already missed Uma, at least then he wouldn’t be surrounded by obvious idiots.

I mean come on! (y/n) had already figured Mal out, he would bet she would have no clue they wanted the wand if Uma was in Mals place (you would cuz…well ya know, being from the real world lol)

“soo, you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?” Mal asked, tilting her head at Ben“like wands and things like that?”

“yeah it exists of course but its pretty much retired, most of us here are, ordinary mortals.” Ben supplied, smiling as Mal snarked back.

“who, happened to be kings and queens~” Mal rolled her eyes as Audrey butted in once more.

“that’s true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years” she cooed, forcefully wrapping Ben’s arm around her shoulder.

(y/n) rolled her eyes hard, once more spinning around away from the couple and walking around, tracing things with her fingertips in boredom.

Ben let out a painfully forced laugh and brightened up as a thin and lanky band member with glasses came down the stairs. “Doug!” he ripped away from Audrey and walked around to get to Doug. “Doug come down.”

Audrey pressed her lips together awkwardly, her and Mal having a small staring contest “this is Doug! Hes going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of your dorms!” Ben chirped, grinning at the vks.

The nodded politely at Doug, who was waving enthusiastically “oh, Harry and Gil?” the boys perked up, tilting their heads at Ben “(y/n) will be your guide, so if you need help with finding classes, the dorms, cafeteria, anything at all, just ask her” Harry and Gil looked over at the (h/c) girl, who saluted at them, Harry nodded and looked back to Ben.

He walked in front of the vks, mostly looking at Mal “ill see you later okay?” Mal slowly nodded, glancing at Evie out of the corner of her eye. “and if there is anything that you need, feel free to-“ Audrey butted in once more.

“ask Doug or (y/n)” she chirped, her and Mal once more joining in another bout of painfully forced laughter, the both sighed before Audrey dragged Ben away by his arm.

“Hey guys, i’m Dopeys son, as dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and…” he caught sight of Evie, who smirked and started to walk towards him. “Heigh-Ho.“ he muttered.

“Evie, evil queens daughter~” she purred, smirking as Doug coughed and looked back down at his clipboard, (y/n) appearing next to him and looking over his shoulder.

“Okay, so about your classes, I put in the requirements already. “ Mal walked past Evie and stood next to Doug, also looking at the clipboard. ”History of woodmen and pirates” Harry perked up at that, Gil hitting his shoulder in excitement “safety rules for the internet, and remedial goodness 101!”

(y/n) and Mal snorted, (y/n) turning and walking towards the left staircase. Mal sighed and took out a piece of candy, popping it in her mouth “lemme guess…new class?” Doug nodded in sympathy “come on guys, let’s go find our dorms~” Evie strut past Mal to follow Evie, Doug falling over a bit to continue looking at her.

A sharp whistle sounded from the opposite staircase that the vks were climbing, (y/n) smirked, nodding her head to her left, up her staircase “dorms are this way guys”

Mal pressed her lips together and jogged back down the stairs, pushing past harry and Gil to run up the correct ones.

=

Harry and Gil’s jaw dropped, looking around at the large room they would be living in for however long they would be here.

“holy shit” harry muttered, walking over to one of the beds and pushing down on it “holy shit!!”

“Harry the bed is so…. soft” Gil giggled, having flipped down on the other bed, encased on the large mattress and its blankets.

A voice chuckled from behind them (y/n) leaning on their door frame. “I guess y'all like it? Well ill just be across the hall” she pointed back at the dorm room just across from theirs “if you need anything just knock, dinner is at 5:30, ill come pick you up and take you there, and curfew is 10 pm sharp, don’t get caught if you’re sneaking about unless you wanna get expelled the first day” she laughed, baking up and walking to her door.

“see ya later (y/n)!” Gil yelled, smiling as (y/n) laughed and yelled it back.

“see ya later Gil!”

She unlocked her door and stepped in, kicking it closed behind her, Harry walked over to their door and quickly closed it, locking it to be safe.

“okay….how the fuck are we gonna get the wand” Harry groaned, flopping on the chair next to the round desk in the center of the room.

“I have no clue” Gil sighed.

“….we’re kinda doomed without Uma aren’t we?” harry muttered sadly, messing with the golden seashell bracelet on his wrist.

“yep, totally doomed”

“its was a rhetorical question Gil”

–end of part 2–


	3. part 3 - first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns something new!....remedial Goodness class SUCKS

  


[Originally posted by mistressvera](https://tmblr.co/ZpfEju2kjnM5_)

[Originally posted by bosque-negro-de-libros](https://tmblr.co/ZKQzlu2MGjN4G)

=

Harry examined the blank map in front of him, still hardly believing his father’s word on the “magic” map. It was past curfew and no student roamed the halls.

It would be a perfect time to nab the wand but….that would be stupid! Auradon wouldn’t be so optimistic to believe that they wouldn’t try something the same day they get to Auradon. They would have some sort of watchmen or security.

And knowing Mal, she would get impatient and get the wand as soon as possible. And knowing her, she would be going right now.

Harry’s hearing picked up three sets of footsteps running down the hall, and then another set running after them. He was right, Mal was planning to get the wand tonight.

But it would fail. **How** he knew he didn’t, he just knew Mal was hotheaded and rash, and one of them *cough* jay *cough* would try to grab the wand and hit the supposed magic force field.

Harry sighed, looking back down at the map, swallowing his pride and whispering; “I solemnly swear I am up to no good”

The map seemed to bleed ink as it bloomed to life, a dorm room appearing, two sets of footprints along with it.

One had the tag “Gil” and the other “Harry Hook” Harry looked at the room across from theirs, seeing (y/n)s name in the corner, probably asleep.

“it works” Harry whispered, a giddy laugh ripping from his lips “it really works” he looked further down, raising his brow as he caught sight of the other vks.

They disappeared out of sight just as quickly, meaning they had left the property of Auradon prep. “10 cheese sticks that they don’t get the wand” Harry turned to Gil smirking, making a small bet.

“you’re on!” Gil cheered.

=

About an hour later, Harry sat on his bed, still looking at the map, laughing as the four vks slowly appeared on the map, dejectedly making their way back to their rooms. “yeh owe me ten cheese sticks Gilly~”

“aw, man!”

=

Harry was going to die from boredom, he was! listening to Fairy Godmothers’ mind numbing lessons were just….uggggg. “you find a crying, baby, do you A: curse it? B: lock it in a tower? C: give it a bottle? Or D: carve out its heart.

‘ _someone save me’_ Harry mentally cried out for help, sinking in his seat and staring up at the ceiling.

“Evie?” the blue-haired princess smiled and said;

“what was the second one?”

“oh okay, anyone else?” no one responded. “Mal?” the half-fae looked up, examining the board.

“C: give it a bottle”

“correct” Fairy Godmother cooed “again~”

“you are on fire girl!” Carlos praised. Mal snorted and shook her head.

“Just pick the one that doesn’t sound like any fun?”

“oooh” the others sighed, Evie muttering to herself.

“that makes so much sense”

Mal mocked them and went back to her drawing. Harry looked up to see a girl dressed in a gaudy baby blue dress, and a ridiculous bow on her head, squeaking in fear as she passed by them. (y/n) trailing after her, some papers in her hand.

“Hello, dear one~” Fairy Godmother cooed again, holding out her hands for the clip boarded the girl was holding.

“hi, you need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation” she looked back at the vks, her eyes wide with fear.

“Everyone here knows my daughter Jane~” the girl, Jane, whipped around to look at her mother, her mouth open in shock.

“Mom!”

“oh, its okay~ Jane this is everyone!” Fairy godmother handed her back the clipboard and pushed her towards the vks.

“they’re harmless Janey~” (y/n) cooed, patting her shoulder and handing FG the papers “you have nothing to be afraid of”

Jay made an offended noise, Mal frowning at (y/n).

Jane just looked at (y/n), giving the vks a small bow “don’t mind me, as you were” she raced off, leaving (y/n) behind with the vks and FG.

“hey, FG some advice ‘bout them” she whispered, fairy godmother, leaning down to listen “don’t treat ‘em like 2-year-olds, they’re teenagers, talk appropriately for their age kay? They might respond more”

Fairy godmother gasped and nodded “oh, good idea~” (y/n) nodded, sighing as she turned and walked out of the classroom, mouthing ‘ _you’re welcome_ ’ to the vks as she passed them.

“Alright! You find a vile of poison, do you A:” Harry sighed in relief, she had stopped with the baby talk and started talking to them like a normal person “ put it in the king’s wine? B: paint it on an apple?” Mal and Evie giggled to themselves at that “or C: turn it over the proper authorities~”

Evie, Carlos, and Jay’s hands shot up, each wanting to answer the question, but Fairy Godmother stayed silent, seemingly waiting for something.

Harry sighed and slowly lifted his hand, mentally groaning as she pointed at him “Harry~’

“C: Yeh turn it over to t’he proper authorities” he muttered, rolling his eyes as she nodded and circled his answer.

“correct~” Carlos huffed and dropped his hand.

“I was gonna say that” he whined, suddenly yelping as jay grabbed him and wrestled him onto the table.

“boys…boys!” Fairy godmother tapped her extended stick on the lectern next to her, jay and Carlos stopped, looking up at her. “I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.”

“whats tourney” Gil whispered, Harry jumped, he had completely forgotten Gil was there, he had been oddly quiet.

“don’t know” Harry whispered back.

“oh no, that’s okay. Whatever that Is well pass” Carlos laughed, his lips pinching together as Fairy Godmother shook her head.

“ill be informing coach Jenkins of your arrival at the field today, okay boys?” they sighed and nodded “class dismissed.”

The core four couldn’t get out fast enough, quickly packing up their things and bolting out of the classroom. Harry and Gil took their time to pack up, muttering to each other as they did.

Harry spotted Fairy Godmother looking at the papers (y/n) had handed to her, nodding to herself and walking over to them, handing Gil a map. “boys, I would also like it if you participated in our sports as well, get that energy out, now Gil you might like tourney, as it is a very physical game” Gil smiled at that, looking through the map. “and Harry, I have been informed that you might like the fencing team?”

Harry perked up slightly, ‘ _I can hit someone with a sword and not get in trouble?!_ ’ “aye, maybe” he muttered, feigning disinterest.

Fairy godmother smiled “well when Gil goes to tourney, go with him, the couch is also in charge of the fencing team and ill inform him about you” Harry nodded and snatched his hook from the desk, strutting out with Gil.

Fairy godmother pulled out the piece of paper she was just reading, examining the notes under Harry’s student information.

**“Harry Hook: Son of Captain Hook**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: male**

**Classes: History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety of The Internet, Remedial Goodness 101**

**No electives**

**Classes starting next week: English, Math, chemistry, and arts.**

**Notes:**

**Very energetic, loud, stays close to Gil, does not seem to be close to the other four villain children, he dislikes Mal and Jay the most, seems to have trouble with numbers (possible dyscalculia please inform his math and chemistry teachers of this), do NOT take his hook, it seems to hold huge sentimental value. Talk about possible alternate options to leaving in dorm room or taking from him (ie. Shrinking down to charm size, capping the tip, enchanting to prevent incidents), does not like loud noises, fight before flight.**

**Signed : (y/n) (l/n)”**

She folded the piece of paper and set in on the desk next to her, sighing and rubbing her forehead. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

=

Harry knocked his knees together as he watched the tourney match between the recruits. Gil had flipped over the Chad kid and helped prince Ben score a goal. He felt someone sit next to him, glancing he saw (y/n), leaning back on her hands as she watched the “game”

“kinda boring isn’t it?” she asked, turning to him and smiling.

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together “aye, I’ve seen more interesting rats fight on the isle” (y/n) burst out laughing.

“that does sound interesting” she giggled, looking back out onto the field, hearing the coach call Jay and Gil to him. “seems those two got on the team….Carlos?”

“maybe, his quick on his feet and a fast thinker” harry muttered, leaning on his palm and watching as the coach patted Gil’s shoulder.

The blond boy beamed up at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up. The coach turned to look up at him, turning back to Gil and asking him something, while pointing back at harry.

Gil nodded and motioned for Harry to come down. Harry groaned and picked up his back, sliding his hook through his belt loop and hopping down the bleachers.

“wha’?” he muttered, grunting as Gil tossed his arm over his shoulder.

“FG told me you were interested in joining the fencing team?” the coach asked, ignoring the sputtering blonde boy behind him.

“wha- a pira- ah!” the teen next to him, with striking curly red hair and fiery green eyes, smacked him in the shoulder.

“Stuff it Charming, we need a guid swordsman oan oor gang, yer maw cares if it’s a vk” he had a thick Scottish accent, similar to Harry’s but he obviously grew up somewhere that had more actual Scottish people compared to Harry’s isle accent.

“yer Scottish?” Harry asked, tilting his head. The boy smirked and nodded.

“aye, me mums Mèrida, queen of the DunBroch clan” he held his hand out to Harry, Harry grabbing onto it tightly “names Fergus, named afta’ meh grandpa, king Fergus of DunBroch”

“Harry, Harry Hook” Harry replied, blinking in surprise as Fergus smiled brightly.

“Na wey! son o’ a real pirate, a’ve heard tales o` yer da, he’s a doolally yin” Harry snorted and nodded.

“aye, he is” Chad groaned and stomped his foot.

“Would anyone mind speaking English around here!” he whined, squeaking as someone pushed him over.

(y/n) snickered “shove it up your ass charming, you’re the only one complaining, by the way, coach, Hook’s in” she smirked, coach nodding in response.

“What!?!” Chad yelled from the ground, grunting as (y/n) planted her boot on him.

“im captain charming~ if I say Hook is on the team, hes on the team~”

Chad grit his teeth, shoving off your foot and stomping off. Harry ad Fergus laughed as the snooty prince stomped away, his pride obviously hurt.

“Funny yin that laddie is” Fergus chuckled, shrugging off his sweaty over shirt and started to run towards the shower house near the field “ See ye efter Hook, gotta git tae mah neist class”

“See yeh later” Harry called back, turning towards Gil and (y/n) “wha’?”

“you made a friend~” Gil sung, turning around and walking towards the bleachers to grab his bag.

“wha’! no I didn’! Gil, I do no’t make friends!”

“if you don’t than what am I ~”

“an annoying talk box!”

“aww Harry that hurt!

“Good!”

—end of part 3—

Power went out when I was writing this T-T I lost a lot of progress that I had to rewrite *pun city!*


	4. part 4 - i don't like Mr. Deley if you cant tell >:/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Ben reveals his feelings for Audrey, and his growing feelings for Mal, you up Jane's confidence as well~

  


[Originally posted by pentastuff](https://tmblr.co/ZHYLrq2O6F50K)

=

Audrey laughed with Chad and Ben, her smile dropping as she caught sight of Mal and Evie getting books out of their lockers.

Chad clenched his teeth and pointed at them “those kids are trouble” as Mal and Evie simply grabbed their books for their next class, Evie quickly saying goodbye to Mal as she headed to chemistry class.

“bye Mal”

“bye,” she muttered back, not noticing the three Auradon kids watching her.

Ben mentally rolled his eyes, one day he was going to take (y/n)s advice and just punch the narrow mindedness out of him “come on Chad, give them a chance” he smiled, sighing as Audrey laughed and grabbed his hands.

“no offence Benny bear” where were these nicknames coming from?! “but you’re just too trusting!” that’s a bad thing? “I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince!” okay rude much? “but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy!….that girls mother” Ben had been wanting to break up with Audrey for a while, but she was just making it easier to make an argument against her. He loved her, but he knew his heart lied with someone else.

He shrugged her off and shook his head “I think you’re wrong about them!” he smiled and started to walk towards Mal “I’ll see you later”

Audrey sighed and put her sunglasses back on, walking off, Chad gaping at his back before following after her. Ben leaned on the locker next to Mals, doing his best not to scare her. she closed the locker, her bright green eyes widening in surprise as they locked with his. “hey”

“…hey” she muttered back, a slight smirk on her face.

“How was your first day?” Ben asked, smiling as he studied her features.

She clicked her tongue and nodded “super~” she said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Ben grinned and looked to the spray paint art on Mals locker “you should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class…I could sign you up?”

Mal just squinted at him, eyes flashing to a meek Jane as she rushed by them to the bathroom.

“what do you think?” Mal raised her brow, a nasty smirk on her face.

“way to take the fun out of it~” she whirled around, following after Jane.

Ben stared into the distance for a moment “huh” he fell back into the locker, biting his lip in thought.

“so when you gonna break up with Audrey and get with Mal” Ben jumped and looked to his left, seeing (y/n) smirking at him, her eyes hidden behind a pair of aviators (they can be prescription aviators, those do exist!) “come on, you’ve been making eyes at Mal the entire time she’s been here, I’ve felt more attraction to her from you in your little toe than your attraction to Audrey in your entire body, face it bennybear~” she mocked “you’re fallin’ for a villain kid!”

“like you’re not making eyes at Harry” Ben shot back, laughing as (y/n) just shrugged.

“so what if I am? Have you seen him, beasty boy? hes the hottest dude on campus and hes a true gentleman, more than I can say for Chad” she snorted, “and that voice, whew~”

“alright, alright calm your breaches (y/n)” Ben chuckled, waving his hand to push air towards her face “…thing is I don’t know how to break up with Audrey and give her a good reason other than “I lost romantic feelings for you?” that and-“ (y/n) cut Ben off.

“shes more stubborn than a horned mule in heat?” she joked, laughing as Ben pushed her.

“that’s one way to put it” he muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the sky.

“look, you and Audrey were really cute, but the longer the vks are here, and in the two months I’ve been here, shes starting to treat you like a trophy boyfriend, she keeps calling PRINCE Ben, SOON TO BE KING Ben, you’re not just Ben to her anymore. It’s becoming….toxic for a lack of a better word” Ben opened his mouth to argue but (y/n) held up her hand “let me finish, Im sure she still loves you, but her grandma is filling her head with all these fantasies of being queen! Not being a loving wife or friend, or someone to stand by you and support you, you need to get out of that relationship Ben, if not because Audreys not suitable but for you, you’re not happy with her anymore, I can see it.” Ben sighed and looked at his feet.

“…im not happy with Audrey anymore” he repeated, “im not, I mean, I was…a year ago but, ever since those dreams!”

“of the purple-haired girl with vivid green eyes?” (y/n) suggested, Ben looked at her with wide-eyes “I know everything Benny boo~ now, I help you break up with Audrey, it would be healthier for both of you, and then figure out how to ask Mal out on a date, its probably brand new to her so you’ll have to take it slow and calmly, okay?”

“Okay, yeah, okay we can do this” Ben chattered excitedly, gasping as he looked down at his watch “shit im late for class, thanks (y/n)!”

-pov switch-

“no prob beasty boy!” you yelled at his retreating back “now to go save Janey” you ruffled your hair and fixed your shirt, walking towards the bathrooms just inside the buildings.

“you have great hair.” That’s your cue~ you walked around the corner, seeing the spark in Mals eyes as she looked at her hair then her spellbook.

“ya know what?! I have just the thing for that!” she opened her spell book and flipped to the hair spell page “beware, forswear, replace the old, with brand new hair~” she recited, moving her hand around, Janes head following her movements.

In a flash of green, Janes hair grew past her shoulders, and just below her collar bones, she gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror, a small smile breaking out on her face.

You let out a wolf whistle, Jane squeaking and spinning around to look at you, mal frowned, confused on how she hadn’t noticed you. “lookin good Janey~ next step would be to get you out of those clothes~ they look good on your mom but they aren’t your style darling” you cooed, patting her cheek and running your fingers through her hair. “that Is a handy spell though” you muttered, smirking at Mal.

“thanks” she slowly replied, smiling at Jane again, who looked from you to mal and tapped on the spellbook.

“do my nose!”

You made a buzzer noise and shook your head “nope! Not going down that rabbit hole, Jane I love your mother but she REALLY needs to do a better job on making you feel good about your self”

“well you know her” she muttered, crossing her arms “work on the inside, not the outside”

“and sometimes working on the outside to feel good on the inside works better than the reverse! Jane honestly you’re beautiful, the hair and the clothes are really the only things holding you back”

“really?” she looked at you through her lashes, you could feel Mal seething at you, her fingers tapping on her arm “…but-“

“ahhbapbapbapbap, no buts, Mal gave you a fabulous new do, and now we just need fabulous clothes, you need to wear something other than quilted skirts and baby blue” Mal nodded along, she honestly wasn’t much of a fashion person, but even she knew that Janes clothes didn’t really suit her.

“now, you’re gonna thank Mal for your new hair do, and then we’re gonna get to class because its in two minutes and across the school~” Mals eyes widened, looking at the clock on the wall.

“shit!” she yelped, turning and running out of the bathroom, Jane quickly yelling her thanks after her.

You giggled and tossed your arm over her shoulder “that’a’girl, now lets get to class, and im gonna look up some outfits for you~ what do you think about the color rouge pink?”

“….what?”

-quick Mal pov-

Mal huffed, well there went her plan to “befriend” Jane and use her to get the wand….well not completely, she still “befriended” Jane, she just hadn’t been able to manipulate her into using her insecurities to ask her mom to bibbdi-bobbidi-boo her into beauty.

But she digressed, there would be other opportunities….like (y/n) she had stolen the wand before, multiple times in fact, somehow able to get past the magic barrier surrounding the wand….she would be of use.

And her little shows of flirting with hook and him flirting back? Those would be even more useful! Now she just had to get Harry to agree to her plans.

Which would probably be the hardest part.

=

You sat next to Harry in chemistry class, as per your request, groaning mentally as Evie fawned over chad, and right on cue, Mr. Deley called her up to the front and asked her a particularly hard question.

You had always hated his character, being so…opinionated on the vks, and you had a strong feeling that he was going to pick on the pirate next to you.

Speaking of Harry, he was scribbling something on his paper, muttering to himself as he squinted at the bored.

You had…speculated back in your world that Harry had dyscalculia and had FG write out a form for Harry (and the other VKs) to all his teachers of this possible disability, and with how he kept squinting at the board, it was a high possibility.

You had helped deliver each form, listening as each teacher read through them, including Mr. Deley; who was known to be especially rude to….academically challenged kids.

You had already asked permission to threaten him from FG, which she gave you the full a-okay, she had been looking for reasons to fire him anyway (he had been getting complaints from lower-class or challenged students for years)

Evie smoothly played off her call out from Deley, hiding her threat behind her smile and toss of the chalk “- a villain? Don’t do it again~” she walked back to her seat, stopping as Chad her a note.

Mr. Deley sighed and started writing on the board again, turning and eyes locking on Harry’s hunched over form, hand pulling at his hair and muttering down at his piece of paper. “Mr hook? Is your paper more interesting than my class?” Harry thumped, his elbow bumping into the table. He winced and shook his head.

“um, no?” he muttered, squinting as he looked at the board.

“Well then, can you tell me how much salt is in the average adult human body?” he wrote down the question and then 4 numeral answers, turning and smirking as Harry failed to answer “well? Im waiting?”

You were FUMING, this was even worse against Harry than it was Evie, you quickly ripped off a piece of paper from your notebook and wrote down a quick note.

You slid it to harry and watched him from the corner of your eye as harry glanced at it ‘ _its two hundred fifty grams, but tap the table twice if you want me to handle him’_

Harry smirked, sitting up, tapping the table twice as he did “two hundred and fifty grams sir, sun was in meh eyes~” Mr. Deley puffed up slightly, faltering as the sound of a ringing bell sounded from your phone.

The text tone from FG to you, smirking you stood from your seat and nodded tot eh door “Mr. Deley If you could step outside with me for a moment, FG has some news for all the teachers.” He gave a confused nod and followed you out of the classroom.

As soon as the door closed behind him you whirled around, snarling up at him “how dare you! Fairy godmother gave you specific instructions to the vks, and I-am-sure! You got the notes on Harry’s possible dyscalculia and yet you treat both him and Evie like monkeys for your amusement, be sure that I will be reporting this to fairy godmother AND the school board, do this again and I promise, you will get your license revoked and you will never teach again. Do I make myself clear?” he simply stared at you, a student had never stood up to him like that, he shook his head and was about to retort when you grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to your height, speaking in a low threatening voice “since you decided not to listen to a word I said, let me make it more clear~ do that again and I will skin you, rip your tiny little balls off, feed them to you, and hang you from the flag pole by your toes~ understood~?” he had turned pale, giving you a whimpering nod. “good~” you released his shirt, standing to your full hight and smiling at him “let’s get back to class shall we~”

You spun on your heel and walked back into class, smiling at evie and winking at Harry, who tilted his head at you.

‘wha’ did yeh do lass?” he whispered, eyes widening as Deley avoided eye contact with him and Evie and continued with the lesson. “holy shit what did yeh do?!”

“just talked ~” you chirped, patting his arm and turning back to the board, “he won’t be bothering you or Evie anymore”

Harry stared at you for a moment, not realizing he was smiling at you.

Huh….

–end of part 4–


	5. part 5 - chad is a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos meets dude, evie finds out about the wand at the coronation, and harry decides that asking for help with math isn't that bad

  
  


[Originally posted by katewilliamgeorgecharlottelouis](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2PU-izJ)

=

“Okay! Carlos, we’re gonna do some sprints. You ready?” Carlos nodded, checking the laces on his shoes and kneeling down, ready to bolt off at the click of Ben’s watch.

A yelping bark sounded behind him, he turned, screaming as a small brown mutt ran towards him. He stood and bolted towards the forest, hoping to get to higher ground to get away from the beast.

“sweet!” Ben didn’t notice Carlos hadn’t stopped running before he noticed the dog running after him “Carlos…CARLOS!” Ben ran after them, dropping his clipboard and watch.

Carlos turned a corner in the path, spotting a high tree and jumping onto the trunk and climbing high enough for the beast to only yip at his heels. “Ben-BEN! BEN HELP ME!” Carlos screamed, tears burning in his eyes.

“Carlos! Woah, whats-whats going-“

“get that beast away from me! It’s a killer! Its gonna chase me down and rip out my throat” Ben squinted at that, picking up the mutt and looking down at it confused. “it’s a vicious rabid pack animal!” ben shook his head. 

“hey, hey who told you that?!” he was extremely confused, even those who weren’t the biggest fans of dogs never called them those names.

“my mother!” Carlos stressed, keeping an eye on the mutt.

“Cruella?” Ben asked confused.

“shes a dog expert! A dog yellerer” Carlos bit back, eyes widening as Ben shifted the dog in his arms “why are you holding him he’s gonna attack you!!” he screeched, holding on tighter to the tree trunk.

“Carlos you’ve never actually met a dog before have you?” Ben tilted his head, looking from the mutt to Carlos.

“no?” Carlos tilted his head, looking confused as to why Ben would ask that.

“dude, met Carlos, Carlos meet dude, he’s the campus mutt!” Ben smiled, shaking dude a little to emphasize that he was harmless “the worst he can do to you is bark, I promise, (y/n) herself helped train him, and I've…noticed you guys warmed up to her pretty quickly, so if (y/n) likes dude, shouldn’t that mean he’s not that bad?”

Carlos locked eyes with dude, being drawn into the large brown eyes of the pup, dude wined and lowered his head, leaning toward Carlos for pets.

‘ _I’m sorry human, I got excited about a new friend, please don’t be scared’_ Carlos blinked in surprise, he….could hear it speak? (a reference to wicked world: Carlos can speak dog)

“he doesn’t look like a vicious rabid pack animal” Carlos muttered, climbing down from the tree and shakily reaching out a hand to pet dudes head, dude panted happily and pushed his nose into Carlos’ palm.

Carlos let out a bout of nervous laughter, stiffening as Ben forced dude into his arms “see? He’s not bad, he’s a good boy, I promise Carlos, dude wouldn’t hurt a fly” as Carlos stared into the dog’s eyes, he felt a warmth burst into his chest.

“yeah-yeah you’re a good boy aren’t you” he whispered giddily, scratching behind dudes’ ear, the dogs tongue loping out and his leg slightly going. Carlos giggled and pulled the dog closer to his chest, not even noticing dudes’ mouth close to his throat, dude leaned up, lapping his wet tongue across Carlos’s cheek.

Carlos shrieked, and laughed, having never felt a dog tongue before “slobbery thing” he laughed fondly, rubbing his hand on dude’s head. Ben smiled and patted Carlos’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you two get to know each other, and just find me when you’re done okay?” Carlos nodded, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk and starting to play with dude, the dog yipping and bounding around the teen.

Ben smiled as he looked back, Carlos and Gil would be the easiest to accumulate to Auradon, Harry and Mal would probably be the hardest.

But that was a job for (y/n), at least on the harry half.

=

You walked around with Doug, talking about the upcoming group project in English when Doug started to deter from the path, you looked over and sighed, seeing the two spots of blue under the bleachers.

Evie and chad. Whelp, time to attempt to rescue Evie from “prince charming”! you jogged after Doug, watching as Chad handed over his bag and smirked at Evie, walking away with a pep in his step, knowing he wouldn’t have to do his homework.

So much for getting her away from him, then plan B, convince her that Chads a dick. Doug had been on the overhead bleachers for a small bit, leaping down into Evie’s eyesight.

“I couldn’t help but overhear-“Evie jumped and whirled around to look at him with wide eyes.

“Are you stalking me?!” she screeched, making eye contact with you as you slid through the gaps of the bleachers. She relaxed a bit, knowing there was another female around just in case.

“he is, and its creepy Doug stop it, but anyway, drop chads bag and leave it to rot Evie, he’s a dick and only wants you to do his homework” Evie puffed up and looked down at chads backpack in her arms “girl, his phone has almost every girls number in it, and every single one has been dropped and ignored, I promise, he is nothing good and nothing is going to happen except heartbreak” Evie glanced at you from the corner of her eye, she had to fulfill her mother’s wishes….she didn’t want to experience what happened if she failed.

“I too am interested in fairy godmothers wand” Doug goddamit, you groaned, leaning back on the supports and bonking the back of your head on the metal, so close “which is another reason I look forward to the coronation, perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?” Evie’s eyes sparked, stepping closer to Doug and placing her hand on his chest.

“are you saying they use it in the coronation?” she purred, batting her lashes, you held in a giggle, hooooow did nobody ever realize they wanted the wand?? You were also curious that Mal never spelled you to get the wand for her….nevermind she wasn’t that smart. ( **side note: i actually love d1 Mal….she just could’ve done things….smarter? I guess, I mean she had a whole variety of spells and she kinda…didn’t use em?** )

“yes” Doug took a deep breath “and I’m also asking you out?” Evie gave a polite smile and shrugged, pulling away from Doug and walking back towards the dorms.

“you do realize she’s waaaay out of your league?…right?” the Doug/Evie ship never really…..sat right with you, especially after the 2nd movie where he accused Evie of cheating and expressed more concern over Evie possibly cheating than her going back to the isle and Ben being in danger.

“I know” he grumbled, his head hanging, “she’s just so pretty!”.

“and you’re stalking her and possibly making her feel uncomfortable! Chill it out and try being friends first, “nice guys” “you used finger quotes, a heavily sarcastic tone to your voice “may finish last, but creepy guys get gutted by a nail file.”

Doug stared at you for a moment, then a light bulb came on “oh! I’m being really creepy! I-shit-I should probably apologize huh?”

“yes you should, now if you really want to date Evie, NOT for her looks but because she’s Evie, as in her personality and things like that, cut the stalking, and start with being her friend, and if she says no?”  
“Leave it alone and continue to be a friend?” Doug guessed, you grinned and nodded, putting your hands together and bowing slightly.

“I have trained you well young padawan~, now to teach the other jackasses of the school” you snorted, fixing your bag and walking off with Doug at your side.  
“thanks (y/n), you have been a great help with life” he chuckled, pushing up his glasses.

“I got you”

=

Harry banged his head on the desk in his dorm room, math.fucking.sucked. all the letters were switching around and he couldn’t focus on them at all. He glanced at his magic map, seeing (y/n) in her dorm across the way.

…she did say she would help out with math if he needed it. He sighed, collecting his books and tapping his map, muttering the magic words to get rid of the ink.

“mischief managed” the ink disappeared and the map became blank. Harry shoved his stuff in a book bag and grabbed his dorm key.

“where are you going?” Gil asked, chilling on his bed reading his English assignment.

“um, (y/n)s” Harry muttered, fixing his bag on his shoulder.

“ooooh okay” Gil wiggled his brows, Harry flipped him off. He walked out of his room and across the hall, using his foot to knock on (y/n)s door.

“who is it?!” she called from the other side.

“Harry!” he called back, sighing in relief as she said the door was unlocked.

“so, what’s up-you good?”

Harry gaped as he looked around her room, across her walls was a mural of the ocean, ranging from sunrise to sunset, maps of the seven seas and star maps decorating the walls, a board of a map with pins in it, strings attached to each pin connecting it to another. Next to her bed was sketches and recreations of pirate ships, from the black pearl to the flying Dutchman

Looking up at the ceiling, the stars looked back, each painted in detail and seemed to glow. Harry let out a low whistle, spinning around in a circle to look at the whole room.

“I’m guessing you like my room” (y/n) chuckled, flipping a pencil in her fingers, harry nodded, setting down his book bag on the desk in her room.

“aye…why can’t meh room look like this?” harry wondered aloud, walking up to one of the maps and tracing the islands, one being named Tortuga.

“because it cost me sooo much money to get it this way” (y/n) joked painfully, pressing her hand to her chest “my wallet will never forgive me” harry chuckled, sharing a grin with her “so what you need?”

“oh um” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, pointing to his bookbag filled with his math books “I need….help” he had trouble with that word “with meh math, i-I can read the numbers, they keep switching round on me” he muttered, slightly ashamed of his disability.

“you’re not the only one who deals with it harry, there are plenty of people who have dyslexia” (y/n) comforted, smiling up at Harry.

Harry raised his brow, “whats-whats dyslexia?” (y/n) blinked in surprise, shaking her head for a moment before explaining

“Dyslexia is a learning disorder that involves difficulty reading due to problems identifying speech sounds and learning how they relate to letters and words, but I think you have a different branch of it called dyscalculia. which is a learning difficulty associated with numeracy, which affects the ability to acquire mathematical skills. Learners with dyscalculia often lack an intuitive grasp of numbers and have problems manipulating them and remembering number facts and procedures harry chuckled leaning against the desk.

“yeh sound like you’ve memorized this from a book or somethin’ ” (y/n) shrugged.

“yeah I kinda did” she laughed, standing from her computer desk and walking over to Harry, sitting down on one of the chairs. “lets get started shall we?”

“aye” Harry plopped down in the seat next to her, leaning on his hand as she took out the first set of books.

“let’s start with your homework, and well go into more advanced work when you get your tablet”

“tablet?” Harry asked, (y/n) nodded/

“yeah, kids with learning disabilities get special tablets that help translate the words or numbers into a text or something easier for them, for you the numbers would possibly translate into words”

“cool” Harry muttered.

“yep, now let’s get your homework done”

=

“(y/n)!” Ben burst into your room, slight amusement on his face “where is it?”

“where’s what” you chirped back innocently, helping Harry go through his extra work.

“the compass, I just got a call that its missing from the museum!” ben snorted, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t put it back?” you asked, genuinely confused, pausing and standing from your seat “I didn’t put it back! Shit, hang on!” you raced over to your dresser, digging to the bottom and grabbing the famous compass. “sorry, I forgot I had it” you tossed it over to Ben, who caught it and opening, the point spinning for a moment before pointing to his left…. towards Mal and Evie’s dorm.

He snapped it closed, smiling at you “thanks (y/n), please stop taking stuff from the museum though, you’ve made your point!”

“until yall upgrade your security, I will not!” you cackled, sitting back down next to harry and sticking your tongue out.

“yeah yeah I know” Ben sighed, turning and walking out, closing the door behind him.

“soooo wha’ was tha’?” Harry asked, turning back to you.

“just something I took from the museum; jack sparrows compass actually”

“Holy shi- WHAT!?”

“what?”

–end of part 5–


	6. part 6 - fencing practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane’s new look, tourney recruitment, and fencing practice

  


[Originally posted by rickybowens](https://tmblr.co/Z2YSje2gfXBaO)

[Originally posted by dxscxndxnts](https://tmblr.co/ZJLkId2RtZaM7)

=

Jane sat on Evie’s bed, watching as she sewed together a champagne pink jacket together, (y/n) had commissioned the blue-haired girl to create a whole new outfit for Jane to help her feel more confident in her skin.

And she had to say, (y/n) and Evie had impeccable fashion taste. She looked to her side, where some of the already finished clothes sat.

A pair of periwinkle blue baggy cargo pants that cuffed at her calf, a pair of white heeled sneakers painted with periwinkle and darkish pink with lilac laces, and a baby blue flowy blouse that had sheer long sleeves and some pink bow and pumpkin jewelry.

Almost all of it had been designed by Evie, the jacket, pants, and shirt had been designed by (y/n).

Her mother was going to throw a fit when she saw her in this….and for some odd reason, she didn’t mind? Of course, she was anxious about it but (y/n) had helped her block out her self degrading thoughts, and helped her stand up to her mother when she got….choosey, about what Jane looked like.

She loved her mom but she could be very controlling on what she looked like. And (y/n) was helping her become more assertive in her own life.

And with this new outfit and her new hairdo? It might give her mom an aneurysm but she would feel good about her self for once.

“done! Mal?” Mal peeked at the jacket, nodding at her.

“looks nice, it’ll bring out her eyes”

“I know” Evie sighed, smiling at Jane, who grinned back “I was kind’ve surprised (y/n) came to me for a commission, I didn’t really get these back on the isle” she mumbled to herself, grabbing a glittery pink bow patch and the jacket, standing and walking over to her ironing board.

“really? But you’re an amazing designer, I would think everyone would be running for your designs” Jane wondered aloud, tilting her head.

“well, style is not a….huge thing on the isle” Evie chuckled. Jane hummed, thinking to herself.

“do you think I’ll get a boyfriend with this look?” Jane asked aloud, Mal snorted.

“boyfriends, are overrated” she smirked, shading in the sketch she was doing.

Evie smirked, setting down her iron and looked back at Mal “and how would know Mal~ you’ve never had one~”  
“it’s ‘cause i don’t need one E” Mal looked at her, a defiant look in her eyes, she nodded at Jane, going back to her sketch “they’re a waste of time” Evie suddenly gasped, dropping the jacket on the table and rushing towards her bed

“ I forgot to do Chad’s homework! Oh, no oh no no no!” she tossed the jacket at jane and rushed over to the plain tan backpack, carrying it back to the table and starting to take out the homework.

Jane frowned, why was Evie doing Chad’s homework? Mal snorted, rolling her eyes at Evie “and that is exactly what I mean!”

A sudden knock sounded at the door, a girl with a short black bob came walking in, her voice bright and cheerful “hey guys! Im Lonnie!” the two vks just stared at her “my mom’s Mulan?” Evie took out chads book, letting the bag fall to the floor. “no? anyways, I love what you’ve done with Janes hair. And well, I know you hate us and well, your evil” Mal grinned at that “but do you think you could do mine?” Mals head snapped up, looking at Lonnie confused.

“why would I do that for you?” Lonnie lifted a bag full of coins insight, smirking slightly.

“I’ll pay you fifty dollars?” Evie grinned and stood, grabbing the bag from Lonnie.

“Good answer” Mal gaped at Evie “I need to buy more material” she purred, turning back to Lonnie, messing with the edged bob. “now let’s see, im thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers, and some highlights!” Lonnie shook her head.

“no, I want it cool…like Mal’s” Mal stated at nothing for a moment….was that a compliment?

“really? The split ends too?” Mal whipped around to glare at Evie, who shook the bag full of money, Mal groaned and slammed her pencil on to her paper, standing up from her bed and grabbing her spellbook.

“okay-“

“What are yall doin’” (y/n) appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the doorway.

“what are you doin’? “ Mal mocked, flipping through her book.

“I was just here to check on the Jane commission, is that such a bad thing” she joked, stepping into the room fully and looking at Lonnie “why are you in here?”

“Mals gonna give me a new hairdo!” she cheered, clapping her hands together, Mal cringed slightly at the noise.

“ah, okay” (y/n) muttered, turning and sitting on the bed with Jane. Mal sighed, finally reaching the hair spell page.

“beware, foreswear, replace the old, with cool hair” Mal snapped the book closed, flicking her hand around, Lonnie’s head following the movements.

Mal slowly brought her hand up, Lonnie looking up a shower of green magic elongating her hair.

She gasped, running her hands through her new hair. She walked around, stepping in front of the mirror.

“I know, I know! It looks like a mop on your head” Evie walked over to Lonnie, looking at her reflection. (y/n) snorted, following Jane as she stood up and walked over to the other girls. “you know whats lets cut it off, layer it-“

“no, no, no, no, no, no! I love it!” Evie made a face staring at mirror Lonnie.

“you do?” Lonnie pressed her lips together, it was missing something.

“it’s just-“ she grabbed her skirt, ripping into the seam at her thigh. Mal and Evie’s eyes widened for a moment. “now im cool!”

Mal let out a laugh, raising her brow at Lonnie “like ice~” Jane looked to Lonnie, then to the mirror, walking up next to her and ripping her skirt as well…before realizing that wasn’t the best of ideas.

“What did I just do?! moms gonna kill me!!” (y/n) laughed.

“she won’t, besides, you got a new outfit to try on~ if its ready at least“ evie grinned, prancing over to the jacket and holding it up proudly.

“all done and ready to be modeled~” Jane swallowed harshly, she loved how the individual clothes looked, but she didn’t know how they would look on her!? Oh gosh the anxiety was coming back

“Jane, they are just clothes” (y/n) comforted “if you don’t like them you don’t have to continue wearing them, its no big deal”

“Okay, okay! I can do this!” Jane grabbed the clothes form Evie’s bed, evie handing her the jacket and walking into the bathroom.

“you got this girl!” Lonnie called, sitting into one of the chairs and playing with her hair.

“and now we wait” (y/n) muttered, sitting down next to Lonnie. “by the way Evie? How’d you get this done so fast? I literally only commissioned you three hours ago?”

Evie paused, frowning slightly how did she get the commission down within three hours? “you know what, I don’t even know”

“fair enough”

=

Jane couldn’t believe that was her in the mirror, the girl in the mirror looked cool, confident, beautiful!

It couldn’t be her but…it was. Jane smiled at herself, for once not hating it, her new long hair framed her face perfectly, the blue headband keeping it out of her eyes.

She liked herself, and thanks to the vks and (y/n), she was on the road of self-love ~

She stepped out of the bathroom, doing a little twirl as she did. Evie gasped and clapped in excitement, Mal, and (y/n) wolf-whistling.

“omg, that looks so amazing Jane!” Lonnie gushed, standing up and tugging at the jacket “ohhhh I need one of these, how much would you charge for it Evie!”

“um” Evie stuttered, (y/n) had come up with the price for the commission “well I don’t-um”

“easily $100, maybe $120” (y/n) offered, being someone who took commissions herself “considering the purchase of fabric, the time taken to design, cut, sew, and sometimes ship the item, it kinda all adds up”

“Sounds perfect!” Lonnie cheered, grabbing Evie’s hands and holding them to her chest “does that sound good?”

“uh-yeah! Yeah sounds perfect” Evie sounded like she couldn’t believe someone wanted to wear her designs. “but um-(y/n) designed Janes jacket so”

“I get plenty of commissions on my own, I don’t need it, Im sure you can make your own amazing version of my Jane jacket” (y/n) waved Evie off, smiling at the two dark haired girls.

“oh thanks, yeah so maybe we can talk about what exactly you want and discuss payment?” Evie suggested, smiling as Lonnie squealed and nodded.

“I can’t wait!” (y/n) hummed and stood, nodding over to Jane

“come on, I heard some snacks are being presented in the cafeteria right now, including chocolate croissants~” she sang, grinning as both Lonnie and Jane’s eyes sparkled.

“Okay!” Jane chirped, twirling in the mirror once more before skipping over to (y/n) and out the door, Lonnie close behind.

“Thanks, Evie, talk to yall later kay?” (y/n) saluted them and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“that went well~” Evie giggled, sitting back down and working on chads homework again.

“yep,” Mal mumbled, flopping back down on her bed and continuing to draw.

=

Coach sat with Gil and Jay, the two large boys on either side of him. “I could really use tough guys like you two on my team” he offered, looking at the boys, who was looking through the rule book confused “teams a bunch of princes if you know what I mean” Jay laughed, Gil squinting for a moment before it hit him

“oooh I get it, they all are soft!” Coach nodded, patting Gil’s shoulder.

Jay rolled his eyes, “you’re telling me, its all “after you old chum. Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?” Jay and Gil burst into laughter, coach nodding along.

“where we come from its move or prepare to die” Gil snorted, Jay nodding along with him. Coach pursed his lips, looking between the two boys.

(note: changing jays dialogue, I always thought it was a bit…much)

“as my father always says, it’s all for one, and leave the rest behind” Jay smirked, tossing down the rule book. Coach frowned turning to Gil.

“what about you?”

Gil hummed, looking down at his golden shell bracelet. “im part of a crew, im the muscle, Harrys the first mate and Umas the captain, we work together to survive, but we are a team.” Jay groaned and rolled his eyes.

Coach hummed, it seemed he would have to work harder with Jay than with Gil “what did you do on the crew Gil?”

Gil grinned, he was always happy to share what he did with Uma and Harry “oh! Im the protection, I keep any of the creepy guys away from Uma or the other girls, I stop Harry from getting into fights, and I carry around all the heavy stuff!” Coach nodded, thinking Gil would be a good defense, along with a tackler.

“well, im not a sucker like you” Jay sneered, glaring down at his fists “im the only one I need im-“ coach, stopped him before he could go on.

“Jay, let me explain a team to you, it’s like a family!” Jay just deadpanned at him.

“you do not want to be at my house at dinner time”

“same” Gil muttered, rubbing his shoulder, coach sighed.

“well, um-okay, you know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears! But they all need each other, that’s what a team is. Different players, who work together to win…make any sense?”

Jay looked off for a moment, eyes catching a small black, red, and white dot walking out from the forest, a small animal in his arms.

Carlos….jay smirked, turning to coach, holding up his fist “can I be the fist?”

“oh oh! Can I be the other fist?” Gil asked, holding up his hand

coach laughed and grabbed Jays fist, shaking it around for a moment. He took two jerseys from his shoulders, handing one each to Gil and Jay. The boys locked eyes for a moment, each smiling a bit.

Gil stood, grabbing the jersey and sliding it on, beaming as the thin athletic cloth brushed against his skin.

=

“oh! oh hey!” Gil chirped, looking down at the mouse-like girl who was now on the floor. “oh im sorry! Here lemme help” he took her hand and gently lifted her to her feet.

“oh-oh thank-thank you!” she squealed, her mouth dropping open in shock as Gil kneeled to grab her fallen books.

“here you go” Gil muttered, letting the girl grab her books and pull them into her chest. “im Gil by the way!”

“J-Jane, im Jane”

“Jane,” Gil said, smiling as he said it “pretty name, like you!” Jane turned bright red, Gil realized what he said a moment later.

“Sorry, my friends always tell me I have no filter” Gil chuckled, rubbing his arm

“no-no its okay, um, did you mean it?” Jane asked shyly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear

“mean what?” Gil tilted his head, slightly confused before it hit him “that you’re pretty? Yeah? You’re like, one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen!”

Jane somehow managed to turn even redder. Looking down and hiding her face with her hair. “um-um thank you” she squeaked, starting to back away “um- I have to get to class, see you later Gil!” she turned and runoff, leaving a slightly confused Gil behind.

“see you later Jane! Oh!! And I like your jacket!!” he waved at her retreating back, she turned for a split second, giving him a bright grin and nod. He turned and walked towards the amphitheater to watch Harry’s first practice with the fencing team.

As he entered, he saw a group of 10 people, some of them being Chad, Fergus, Harry, and Ben. (y/n) was standing on a platform, a whistle around her neck, and clipboard in hand.

Fergus and Harry were chatting, snarking to each other and laughing as Chad sent them dirty looks, probably thinking they were talking about him.

“Harry made a friend~” Gil sang to himself, setting up in the upper decks and leaning over the barriers.

“Alright! We’ll run through simple drills today, grab your masks!” Harry and Fergus split, grabbing their masks and sliding them onto the tops of their heads, waiting for the command to slid them down.

“Ressembler!” Harry straightened up, pointing his blade toward Chad, who stood across from him, his other hand behind him for balance “salute” he raised the point, the hilt of the sword sitting in front of his eyes “lower the point” now the blade looked to the ground. “masks down” with his other hand he grabbed the mask and slid it down, making sure it sits right before he released it “en garde!” harry crouched slightly, his other hand coming in and bending just behind his head.

A whistle blew, and Chad swung at Harry, yelping slightly as Harry easily blocked and twisted around him, flipping over a swing from another kid and smacking Fergus’ leg as he passed by him.  
“oi!” Fergus laughed, parrying a swing from Ben and spinning around him, hooking his blade in Bens hilt and pulling the sword from Bens grip. “Ye'r oot princey!” Ben sighed and ran off the mats, taking off his helmet and watching the rest of the match.

Harry ran onto a block, using his heel to turn and spin-off, causing Chad to run into the block and onto the floor, his sword sliding away from him.  
a whistle blew, coach pointing at Chad and gesturing to where Ben was “Chad out!” Chad snarled and glared back at Harry, who had gotten two more players out in the short moment Chad was on the ground.

Soon it was only (y/n), Fergus, and Harry left. They slowly circled each other, Harry’s left hand twitched, itching to hold the silver hook. Fergus jumped toward (y/n), attempting to disarm her, but she ducked under his swing and slid her blade into the hilt, shoving her shoulder into his stomach and forcing him back, she threw up the blade, catching it with her other hand.

She spun around, locking eyes with Harry, taking a stance she nodded toward his bag, where his hook sat. Harry grinned behind his mask, slowly backing up and grasping his book, shaking his arms to loosen himself up.  
“Les go~” Harry whispered, cackling as (y/n) leaped at him, he blocked one blade with his hook, parrying the other with his sword.

He shoved (y/n) off, spinning around and striking down on her, she quickly blocked, the other sword swinging at his chest.

He caught it with his hook, shoving it down and away, the sword clanging against the floor, away from (y/n)

She huffed, dodging as Harry swung at her head and stood up behind him, giggling as harry turned and easily blocked another attack.

“go Harry!”

“will the new kid take the queen from her throne!?”

“Harry Harry Harry!”

The rest of the team cheered him on, but Harry wasn’t paying attention, getting lost in the battle.

It seemed the two fighters were evenly matched, swing, parry, block, swing, parry, block. Until…

Harry misstepped, his ankle wobbling at the wrong moment, (y/n) took the chance, sliding her blade through the spot between the guard and handle and tossing it out of Harry’s grip, the other sword catching his weak ankle and pulling it forward, Harry yelped as he fell back, grunting as he landed on his back.

“I win~” (y/n) breathed, pointing her blade at Harry’s chest. Harry giggled, nodding and undoing the straps to his helmet.  
“holy shit!”

“that’s the longest anyone ever lasted against (y/n)!”  
“he even almost disarmed her!”

“we’re definitely going to win the championship now!”

Chad sulked in the corner, glaring as (y/n) helped Harry up from the floor, giving him a fist bump.

Gil grinned as the rest of the team walked up and congratulated Harry, some rubbing his head and another patting his back.

“That was awesome dude!”

Harry looked around unsure, locking eyes with (y/n) as she took off her helmet and smiled at him.

He smiled back, a small burst of warmth erupting in his chest.

–end of part 6–


	7. part 7 - love potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sends Carlos to retrieve Gil and Harry for planning to nab the wand

[Originally posted by fudayk](https://tmblr.co/ZcSiov2LaMHmy)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2ModdFH)

=

Harry and Gil stepped out the doors of the amphitheater, stopping as they ran into Carlos, the teen holding dude in his arms, looking pale as he stared up at them.

“wha’s up pup-?” Harry asked, rubbing his sweaty head with the towel when Gil gasped and ducked down to Carlos’ height, scratching under the mutts chin.

“hi, puppy!” Gil cooed, laughing as Dude stretched into the scratches and wagged his tail, “I thought you were scared of dogs?”

“I was” Carlos smiled, correcting dude in his arms, “but….hes different” Gil rubbed behind dudes ears.

“so what are yeh here fer pup?” Harry asked again, groaning mentally as Carlos slightly cringed and nodded back towards the dorms.

“Mal wants to talk…with all of us” Gil looked back at Harry, his eyes showing the confusion and hesitation.  
“fine” Harry muttered nodding for Gil to follow him. “what for?”

“it’s about you know what” Carlos sighed, setting dude down and jogging after Harry, “she wants to discuss options about getting it” Harry sighed and nodded.

=

Harry stared Mal down, whos glowing green eyes glared back, they both didn’t want to be talking to the other but for the wand, they would have too.

Mal sighed and rolled her eyes, continuing to flip through her spellbook. “all yer plans fell through~” Harry purred, flopping in the seat next to Evie, leaning on his palm and grinning at her.

She looked up at him, her lips pressed together and her cheeks red “oh yeah?! And what have you done!” she screeched, making Harry wince and rub his ear.

“calm down yeh banshee, if yeh must know, Gil ‘n I ‘ave been gain’in the trust of the lassie (y/n) ta have ‘er take us wit’ ‘er to nab the wand”

“and!” Gil interrupted, “she told us next time she snuck in she would take us so * mmm*” Gil stuck out his tongue at the end, Mal scrunching her face up in anger, the two pirates were much closer to getting the wand than her, and were already halfway through a plan she was just about to make them do.

She decided to ignore them and look back into her spellbook, glancing up as Jay strut through the door, making poses in his new jersey.

Carlos wolf-whistle, Gil smiling at him before going back to petting dude. Jay’s smile diminished when he saw Harry but he ignored him and walked over to Mal.

“did your plan work with Jane, you going over to see the wand?” Mal smacked her hand on her book, looking up at Jay, slightly pissed off.

“do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn’t completely struck out!?! Harry’s girlfriend ruined my plan with Jane” she grumbled, glaring back at Harry, who glared back.

“shes no’t meh girlfriend” he snarled, crossing his arms and sliding down the chair a bit “besides, wha’ were yeh gonna do with Jane anyway?”

“I was planning to use her to get the wand through her mom but! (y/n) came in and threw that all off so now I gotta start over!”

Carlos smirked at Gil, whispering to him “someones in a bad mood” Mal somehow heard it and flicked the back of his head.

“my moms counting on me! I can’t let her down” Carlos winced rubbing the back of his head.

“We can do this!” the vks looked to Jay confounded, Mal and Harry especially, Jay never used the word “we” in a sentence before. “if we stick together” Jay also looked confused. Where had that sentence come from?

“and we won’t go back until we do….cus we’re rotten” Mal stared, Carlos, Evie, and Jay finishing their motto

“to the core” Harry and Gil glanced at their golden bracelets, before looking to each other.

‘ _for Uma_ ’ they thought, Harry glancing at Evie as she gasped “oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben at the coronation and we all get to go” the rest of the vks stared at her dumbfounded, Mal dropping her book slightly “I have nothing to wear of course” Evie sighed, pouting at her mirror before noticing everyone staring at her. “what?”

A knock sounded at the door, stopping Mal from speaking up, she closed the book and tossed it on her bed, walking over to the door “hold that thought”

She opened it to let the rest see whoever it was at the door, Ben smiled as he locked eyes with Mal, leaning slightly to look at the rest of the vks. “Hey, Mal. I didn’t see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything…that you needed?” Mal shrugged and looked back at the little group in her room, the others shaking their heads.

“not..that I know of?” she looked back at Ben, who smiled and nodded.

“Okay, alrighty, if you need anything jus-” he was just about to walk away when mal spoke up again.

“wait! Um….Is it true we get to all go to your coronation?” Ben grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, the whole school goes” Mal sighed and smiled.

“wow,” she sighed “that is beyond exciting, do you think that there’s a possibility that the six of us could stand in the front row next to fairy godmother just so that we could” she took a deep breath “soak up all that goodness?” Harry and Gil rolled their eyes, Harry bonking the back of his head on the chair, Evie looked at him curiously but looked back to Ben and Mal.

Ben sighed, seeming to think it through but shook his head “I wish you could but upfront it’s just me, my folks, my girlfriend and (y/n)”

“girlfriend huh…wait why (y/n)” Mal tilted her head, making Ben chuckle a bit.

“if she’s not up there originally, she’ll sneak down somehow, it’s just a way to make sure things run smoothly” Mal nodded, that made sense, she hadn’t interacted with (y/n) like Evie, Harry, and Gil but that seemed like something she would do. “yeah I’m sorry”

“huh…okay thanks bye~” Mal closed the door in bens face, not listening to what he had to say, “I think benny boo, needs a new girlfriend~” Evie and Mal grinned at each other “and along with that (y/n) a boyfriend~” Mals eyes darted to Harry, who glared back.  
“What are yeh-“

“and I need a love spell” she motioned for her book on the bed, Carlos grabbed it and tossed it to her, she cackled a looked to Harry and Gil.

“so I’ll look for a love spell, and well meet at the kitchens at 1030pm sharp, I don’t want anyone seeing us make this”

“but how, 10 pm is curfew” Jay muttered, jumping slightly as Gil perked up and pointed at Harry.

“We could use Harry’s map to navigate to no one sees us!” Harry facepalmed, glaring at Gil, he winced and pulled his hand in “they weren’t supposed to know about the map?”

“no Gil” Harry grew through his teeth “they weren’t”

“what. map” Mal asked, walking over to Harry and holding out her hand.

“im not gonna jus’ give it ta yeh!” Harry slapped her hand away “like yer spellbook and Evie’s mirror, meh dad gave meh somethin’ before we left, a magic map that allows me ta see everything and everyone in the area” Mals jaw dropped slightly, before she stuck her hand out again, wanting the map. “im still not givin’ it to yah!” Harry growled.

He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out the blank map, waving it in mals face “jus’ so yeh know, it has a password ta use it, and I don’t want yeh knowing it so cover yer ears” Mal rolled her eyes but listened, turning around and covering her ears, Carlos, Evie and Jay following her lead.

Harry sighed and looked down at the blank map, whispering out “I solemnly swear I am up to no good” the ink bleed out, and Harry nodded “ya can listen in now” Mal sighed and turned around, jaw-dropping as the once blank map turned into an intricately designed map with live people and things walking around.

Harry opened the map and set it on the table, eyes latching onto Ben who was just leaving the hall. Mals’ eyes darted all over the map, grinning as things just became easier.

“perfect, come back here at 1020 and well go to the kitchens!” Harry sighed, not wanting to do it but Mal had magic and he didn’t.

=

“alright it says we need one tear, and I never cry” Harry and Gil sat on the counters opposite Carlos and Jay, watching as Evie and Mal made the love spell cookies.

Carlos grabbed an onion and presented it to mal “let’s just chop up some onions” mal groaned and dropped the whisk.

“no! it says one tear of human sadness! And this love potion has the best results so we have to follow it exactly!” Jay rolled his eyes.

“a tear’s a tear” Evie hummed grabbing a bag of brown sugar.

“that’s not true Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but! An emotional tear has more protein hormones than a reflex tear” Jay just blinked at her, while Mal grinned and dug a measuring cup into the sugar

“listen to you~”

“i-knew that” Carlos snorted and hit Jay’s shoulder “no you didn’t”

The boys bickered for a moment, Harry glanced at the map and sighed.

“Lonnie incomin’…and (y/n)” Mal tossed a towel over her spellbook and went back to stirring the potion. Lonnie entered only a moment later, (y/n) just behind her, wearing a large hoodie and black sweat pants.

“there you are mal! I was looking for you. You know all the girls want you to do their hair!” Mal nodded, pressing her lips together nervously.

(y/n) walked by the counter, making her way towards the fridge and grabbing some (favorite sandwich ingredients) and setting them on the counter next to Harry.

“is tha- holy shit” she muttered, Harry let out a curse, attempting to diverge her attention but she already saw the map “is this the marauders map?” she whispered to him, tapping the corner.

“you-you know what it is?” Harry muttered dumbfounded, his arms dropping from their grabbing position.

“yeah! It’s a famous piece of” she paused, trying to find the right word “magic, where I’m from, I didn’t know it really existed!” Harry was about to ask her how she even knew about it when the other vks almost tackled Lonnie as she dipped her into the potion and ate it, thinking it was a regular dessert.

“what? Im not gonna double dip?” Evie pursed her lips

“feel, anything?” Lonnie looked at her oddly and squinted.

“Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something” Mal tried, Jay smirked and walked closer to Lonnie, leaning against the support and pushing his hair back.

“hey~” Lonnie just looked at him, raising her brow. Jay coughed and stepped back, glaring at Harry as he giggled.

‘they could use some chips!” Lonnie dashed past jay and to the other fridge, Mal and Evie leaned against each other, Mal taking the whisk and starting to stir again.

“and those are?”

“chocolate chips?” she took out a bowl of chocolate chips, and walked back over to Mal and Evie “just the most important food group” she placed the bowl, down, taking a handful and pouring it the bowl. “wait, didn’t your mom’s ever make you like, chocolate chip cookies?” (y/n) sighed, topping off her sandwich and looked around the room, all the vks looking extremely confused at what Lonnie was talking about.

“Like, when you’re feeling sad, and they’re fresh warm from the oven, with a big old glass of milk and she makes you laug-“

“Lonnie” (y/n) called, she looked over confused, (y/n) gestured around, glancing at the vks “read the room”

Lonnie looked around, her shoulder dropping as every single one of the vks looked at her with sad confused eyes “why are you all looking at me like that?” Mal shook her head and went back to the potion, stirring in the chocolate chips.  
“it’s just different where we’re from” Mal muttered. Lonnie looked around again, seeing Carlos look down at dude, rubbing his fur to comfort himself.

“i-I know, I just, you know I thought that- even villains love their kids!” Lonnies smile dropped as Mal pressed her lips together, and Evie looked down at her hands.

“oh” Lonnie looked to the boys, Jay rubbing his arm, Carlos stared off at nothing, Gil had shrunken into himself slightly, and Harry was playing with his hook, staring at his reflection in the metal. “oh awful” she sniffed, a single tear running down her face. She put her hands on top of mals, the purple-haired girl looked down at them confused, she noticed the tear and with her other hand quickly wiped that tear of Lonnie’s cheek and skilfully tossed it in the mix, giving her a false smile and patting her arm.

“yeah! Well, big bummer but we gotta get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by!” (y/n) put her sandwich on a plate and rubbed Harry’s arm, giving him a small smile and patting Gil’s knee as she walked by, scooting around Mal and following Lonnie out of the kitchen. “really really have a good night! See you tomorrow, evil dreams~” the kitchen door closed behind (y/n), Mal sighing and clapping her hands together.

“Okay! Boys cookie sheet, Evie oven! Harry, Gil…just sit there” Harry sighed and leaned back against the cabinets, Gil sniffed and rubbed his cheek.

“Gil?” Harry whispered, leaning forward a bit to see Gils face “are yeh okay?”

“….no….” Gil muttered, a tear dropping from his chin and dripping onto his pants. Harry stared at him for a moment, then wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side.

“it’ll be okay Gil….after this everything will be fine”

=

You paused as a knock sounded at your door, and you put down your bag of cookies and walked over, opening the door slightly to see…

“Audrey? Whats-oh” she was crying, tears streaming down her face “what happened” you whispered, opening the door fully and letting her in, letting out a breath as she slammed into your chest, wrapping her arms around your torso. “Aud-“

“Ben broke up with me” she whimpered, let out choked sobs as she rubbed her face against your shoulder.

“oh,” you muttered, closing the door and hugging her back, leading her to your bed, sitting her down and letting her talk it out. “so what-how did he-“

“he- he said we weren’t working anymore, and-and that he felt like I was looking at him more like a way to the crown than a real human and-and- that he had lost romantic feelings for me!” you shushed her and rubbed her arms.

“just a question Audrey, you don’t like me, why come to me about this?” she sniffed and rubbed her nose.

“well- you’re-you give good advice, and you’re a good listener and somehow even when you don’t like someone you always listen to both sides” you sighed and shrugged.

“its called growing up too fast” you muttered, “now, I understand both yours and Ben’s side of this breakup. But Audrey I know you’re feeling like a victim to something that was….kinda you’re fault” she looked at you offended. “hear me out, now, imagine your boyfriend never introduces you as Audrey, but PRINCESS Audrey, SOON TO BE QUEEN Audrey, DAUGHTER OF SLEEPING BEAUTY Audrey, how would you feel?”

She looked down at her hands “like they care about the crown upon my head instead of me?” she whispered, shoulders slumping “oh I’ve been a spoiled brat haven’t I?”

“pretty much” you muttered, “now Audrey, could you also tell me how your parents meet?”

She was silent for a moment before her mind caught up to what you were insinuating “in their dream-oh Ben found- oh my goodness” she groaned, falling back onto your bed.

“yeah I’m sorry Audrey” you sighed, patting her knee “does that make you feel better though?”

“…in all honesty? Yes, it means it wasn’t that he got bored of me, we weren’t mean to be….my grandmas gonna be pissed”

You scoffed “screw her, it’s not your job to claim the crown for your family again, she just wants to co-rule Auradon through you, that’s it” Audrey looked at you through the corner of her eye, well…you weren’t lying.

“yeah, but she-“

“listen, Audrey, you need to listen to your heart and mind, not her, you are your own person, not her puppet, take control of your life, rebel, you are Audrey, daughter of Aurora, not Audrey, granddaughter of Leah”

Audrey giggled through her tears “you know, I don’t know why we don’t get along more often”

“probably because our views clash more often than not and I don’t really mind the vks” Audrey hummed in agreement.

“Yeah that’ll do it” she muttered, sitting up and wiping down her face “well, thanks for the talk, I …fell a lot better about everything now” you smiled and patted her shoulder.

“no problem Audrey, but….i-shit you know where im from right?”

“from an alternate dimension where we are all fictional characters?” Audrey guessed, tilting her head.

“Yeah, um, Ben does something really stupid tomorrow, don’t take it to heart” Audrey stared at you for a long moment, before she nodded.

“Alright then?” she stood from your bed and walked to your door, waving you goodbye “im going back to my dorm, night”

“night” you called back, falling back on your bed as the door closed. “things are bout to get a lot more complicated” your phone buzzed, and you picked it up, raising your brow at the text from Jane.

- **hey um….what do you think of Gil?-**

You hummed and quickly responded

_-hes nice, no filter and nowhere near like his dad, if ur thinking of asking him out, go for it, you two would look cute-_

In descendants 2, it was Jane and Carlos, but they never had any chemistry other that, im boy your girl lets date, and honestly? Jane and Gil sounded so dang cute.

**-really….i think I will, but I’ve never asked out anybody! Let alone been asked out T-T-**

_-it wont hurt to try jane-_

**-I know….ill do it tomorrow! Before the game!-**

_-you go girl, okay so im tired, to ttyl-_

**-ttyl-**

You plugged your phone in and slid under your clovers, looking up at the painted night sky on your ceiling.

You sighed, you hoped things would go smoothly from here.

–end of part 7–


	8. part 8 - the love spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane writes Gil a little note, and Harry (unwillingly) spells you

  
  


=

You helped Jane as she wrote down a little note for Gil, asking him out.

“so um, maybe a little heart? No that’s too strong” you snickered as Jane muttered to herself, she was using a pencil to trace out her note first before she inked it with her sparkly blue pen.

“Jane, just write, hi, you’re really cute and nice, please go on a date with me, it’s not that hard” you chuckled leaning on the locker next to her.

“Okay okay,” she quickly scribbled down her note and erased the pencil, sighing as she signed it with a flourish and closed her locker, looking around for Gil’s locker “Ummm wheres-“ you pointed over to Gil’s locker, she nodded and scrambled over, sliding the note through the gaps.

“Now we wait” you sang, reaching up and nabbing the huge blue bow on Jane’s head “got it!”

“(y/n)!!” Jane whined, trying to jump for it “my mom-“

“doesn’t dictate what you wear! Now where the headband Evie made you?” Jane sighed and nodded at her locker. “okay, go grab it and wear it! It looks so good on you” she smiled and opened her locker again, grabbing the shiny light blue headband and fixing it in her hair.

You grinned as you looked at her outfit, the pants from Evie, a pink shirt, and a denim jacket, with some pink converse.

“lookin good bluebird” you sang, using one of your nicknames for her, taking her hand and spinning her, she giggled and let herself spin for a moment longer.

“thank you (y/n)” she hummed, giving you a small smile.  
“no problem” you grinned, lightly punching her shoulder, she winced slightly but brushed it off.

You saw Gil in the hall and nodded at him, Jane squeaked and ran down to the picnic tables below, you snickered and leaned against your locker, watching as Gil walked over to his locker and open it, gasping slightly as the note flew out and hit him in the chest.

“what’s this?” he muttered to himself, letting Harry walk up and lean his chin on his shoulder and read the note along with him.

“seems like Janey’s gotta wee crush on yeh~” Harry sang, plucking the note from Gil and bringing it closer to his face “she wants ta date yeh Gilly~”

Gil’s face slowly turned pink as he read the note and processed Harry’s words “Jane as in, Fairy Godmother Jane?” Gil murmured, taking the note back from Harry and reading it intently.

“what other Jane do yeh know Gil?” Harry snorted, leaning next to Gil on the lockers. Gil closed his locker and looked around, smiling slightly as he caught sight of Jane, she squeaked and tried to hide but you jumped over the railing and grabbed her, pushing her towards Gil who was walking down the steps to her

“hi, Jane! You left this in my locker right?” you winked at Jane and patted her shoulders.

“good luck Janey~” you cooed, spinning around and walking back up to the lockers, watching the exchange between Jane and Gil.

They both were talking quietly but from what you could see it was an adorable interaction. Jane was red in the face the entire time, nodding to every other word Gil said. Gil was animated as ever, gesturing with his hands as he talked, his smile growing on his face.

Oh, these two were just too cute.

A golden retriever and a bluebird, an odd match but, it could work.

You turned, seeing Ben walk to his locker, Audrey nowhere in sight, the break up was only the night before, it was still fresh in her heart even after your talk with her. You walked up to him, leaning on the locker next to him. “so you broke up with Audrey huh?”

Ben jumped slightly, he hadn’t heard you walk up to him “uh yeah, it didn’t feel right anymore and I didn’t want to drag her along either so…yeah we broke up”

“good boy beasty” you cooed, patting his shoulder. He made a face at you and continued to go through his locker.

“Okay, so the first big game is in about an hour and…. I was thinking” his voice went quiet “of asking out Mal after the game?”

“sure, just keep it quiet, it’s way too soon for you to publicly ask another girl out in front of everyone” Ben nodded, you looked down at your phone, wincing as you saw the time.

“got class in 5, talk to you later Ben”

“thanks (y/n)” he quickly muttered, digging out his English book.

“yep”

You walked over to your locker and unlocked it, quickly digging through it for your next class.

=

“go” Mal pushed him towards (y/n), Jay shoving the bag of cookies in his hands. He stumbled slightly, shoulder colliding with the locker next to (y/n)s, (y/n) leaned back from her locker, her sparkling (e/c) eyes locking with his.

“hey,” she smiled.

“hi” he muttered back, glancing back towards Mal and the other, Mal raised her brow, jutting her chin up at (y/n) “uh, the others and I made cookies, yeh want one? Double chocolate chip”

(y/n) looked away for a moment, before shrugging and holding out her hand, “sure, cookies sound good right now so…” Harry mentally sighed, ‘ _that was easier than I thought it was going to be’_ he felt Mals eyes on his back as he took out the cookie and handed it to (y/n).

She took a bite, making a slight face as she did so “is-is that walnut?” she coughed, scraping her tongue with her teeth slightly, she locked eyes with him, the (e/c) turning a slight pink. “it-its pretty good but walnuts-walnuts aren’t my favorite but-” she looked to the side, biting her lip.

She looked back at him, the pink fading from her eyes as she kept eye contact “has anyone told you your eyes look like the ocean?”

Harry felt his cheeks burn, it seemed like the potion worked, just as (y/n) was going to take another bite Mal snatched it from her, grinning at Harry and raising her brow at (y/n) “how do you feel (y/n)?”

“u-um” she shuttered, she hardly ever stuttered, her face was turning darker as she shied away from Harry. Mal grinned and took the bag of cookies from Harry, singing as she caught the attention of Ben.

“hey benny boo~!”

=

You bit your lip as you backed away from Harry, bumping into the locker behind you “um-well, I gotta-gotta get to class, see ya later?” you stuttered, running your hand through your hair nervously. Harry nodded, his bright ocean blue eyes locking with your (e/c) ones.

“uh, yeah, see yeh later lass”

“b-bye!” you squeaked turning around and bolting down the hall, slowing down as you entered the next wing of the school. You sighed, giggling to yourself as you rubbed your face “oh that was too easy, poor Malsy, she thought her little spell worked on me” you hummed to yourself.

_For anyone confused, the author says while she breaks the 4 th wall, our (y/n) here is immune to magic, being from a world where it doesn’t truly exist~ so, Mals love potion didn’t work on her~ it just looked like it did to Harry and company~ okay back to the story sorry_

You brushed your hair back and thought to yourself, you would need to keep up the act until you either jumped into the enchanted lake or Harry maybe gave you an anti-love potion.

But hey, at least with all this you got to fulfill a dream of yours.

Date Harry Hook~

=

You let out a piercing whistle as Gil tossed a player of the opposite team over his shoulder, blocking another from tackling Ben.

“whooo!” you hollered, clapping your hands together. Harry winced, rubbing his ear slightly, you laughed and patted his arm “sorry!” you saw coach pat Jays shoulder and gestured to the field, Jay hesitated and picked Carlos up with him, attempting to get him on the field too.

After a moment of Jay and coach staring at each other, coach benched another team member and let Carlos play.

The announcer sounded slightly confused as he announced the play “ _coach is bringing in that hothead Jay from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield! Ben is communing with his teammates, one of which is Gil, also from the isle of the lost”_

Jane, in the knight mascot armor, squealed and cheered for Gil, who popped up for a moment and grinned at her, before giving Harry and you a thumbs up.

“crush em Gilly!” Harry cheered, pumping his fist in the air. The team broke from their huddle and got into formation.

“ _when they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here….aaand the tip-off is ready!”_ the ref blew the whistle, signaling the beginning of the last match. “ _here we go!”_ The ball flew into the air. “ _long pass goes to Jay, Jay dishes it to prince Ben. Nice! Block from Carlos, and he does a little dancing jig in the opponent’s face!”_ Lonnie and Evie screamed in excitement, shaking Mal around “ _and now Jay get the ball back, here comes Jay!”_ the launcher shot mini doge balls at Jay, who flipped and easily dodged them “ _Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field”_ Ben yelled something to Jay, who quickly passed the ball to Ben “ _jay makes a nice pass to prince Ben through the kill zone!”_ one of the players from the other team was about to run into Jay when Chad half dived and slammed into the opponent. “ _Big block by Chad! Prince ben moves over wide and gives it back to Jay, hes in the clear! Shot!”_ the goalie blocked the shot and Jay shook his head in frustration. “ _oh! What a save by Phillip the falcons’ goalkeeper!”_ Gil tossed his arm over Jay’s shoulder, giving him a little pep talk, Jay nodded and patted Gil’s helmet, Ben motioned between him, Carlos, Gil, and Jay, before finally pointing to Gil.

The boys nodded, getting into formation. “ _twenty-three seconds left, you could cut the tension with a sword! The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay-Big block from chad! Jay dishes it off to prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block goes down!”_ Mal and Evie winced, calling out support for the small teen.

You let out another ear-piercing whistle, Harry cheering next to you for Gil and Carlos “get em Gilly ‘n pup!”

Jay picked Carlos up by the collar of his jersey and started to lead him through the kill zone “ _Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos, hes being hammered by dragon fire!”_ Carlos blocked the fire with his shield, blocking Jay effectively. “ _Jay hurdling maneuver at mid-field, hes in the clear!”_ Jay picked up the ball again “ _the ball goes back to jay”_ Carlos ran in front of Jay, holding his shield out, Jay launched the ball at him, Carlos blocking it and launching the ball towards the sky, he ducked down, holding his shield over him as a platform for Jay.

Jay stepped on Carlos, catching the ball and tossing it to Ben, who caught it and faked a shot before tossing it to Gil, who scored at the last second.

“ _he passes to prince Ben, who fakes and passes to Gil, HE SCORES!”_ Auradon prep erupted in cheers, you jumped into Harry’s side, screaming Gil’s name, Harry roared and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you higher into the air. “Giiiil!!!!”

Evie and Lonnie screamed, making Mal jump slightly.

“ _Gil of the isle of the lost has won it! With the help of his fellow isle friends and prince Ben he has won back our trophy after three years!”_ Ben tossed his arms around Gil and Jay’s shoulders, Jay grabbing Carlos and spinning them around.

Harry dropped you a little bit, turning to look at you, breath catching as your faces were suddenly inches away, eyes locked together.

Harry felt that burst of warmth again, but he pushed it down, clearing his throat and looking away from your now blushing face. “sorry” he muttered, letting you back on your feet and looking down to Gil.

“it’s okay” you whispered, fanning your face slightly, even without the love potion you were a blushing mess around him.

Faking the love potion worked was probably going to be a bit easier than you thought.

Wait….oh shit right the love potion. You saw Ben walking towards the still talking announcer, you broke away from Harry and started down the steps, walking down towards Audrey. “lass where are yeh?”

“sorry forgot I had to do something!” you yelled over the crowd.

Reaching the bottom of the bleachers, you grabbed an empty water cup and crushed it, tossing it at Audrey’s head. She squeaked and turned to you, glaring, her eyes softening as you pointed and Ben and then motioned for her to come to you.

She jumped slightly as Ben started to talk announce something, jogging over to you and yelping as you grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the field “(y/n) what in the he-“

“come on princess! I’d rather you not have to deal with Ben being stupid”

“ _Give me an M!”_ Audrey’s face fell and she jogged out of the field with you, a tear streaking down her face.

“oh”

=

You returned to the field just as the song for Mal ended, Gil and Jay being lifted in the air by the team, holding the golden trophy between them. Gil looked around, locking eyes with you and pointing to the theory.

You hollered and clapped for him, pumping your fist in the air.

“ _and there they are! Gil and Jay: the most valuable players! How do you like that!”_

You felt someone looking at you, glancing to your right, you saw harry looking at you, his head tilted slightly an odd look in his eyes.

You smiled and gave him a little wave, he blinked and grinned back, giving you his own little wave.

You turned back to the boys, whistling as Gil and Jay were ducked in ice-cold Gatorade.

=

Uma watched the TV, sighing wistfully, whipping down the tables mindlessly.

Her boys were thriving in Auradon, Gil being hoisted around by his new teammates.

Harry was in the stands, cheering him on, with a new pretty girl at his side. It felt like her boys were forgetting her.

The only thing that made her feel better was the golden seashell bracelets on their wrists. She hated to admit it but….she missed her best friends.

“UMA GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND DO THESE DISHES!” Uma groaned and chucked the rag on the tables, walking to the back mocking her mother with her hands.

“yeah ma, im doin’ em!”

“Don’t you give me that attitude missy!”

“Whatever!”

Uma dug her hands into the grimy soapy water, her boys better keep their promise.

It’s never wise to anger a sea witch

–end of part 8–

(note!: I am going to work on some other stories and commissions for a bit! So this may not update for a little while, especially with me moving soon and having to dismantle my set up here! Thank you!!)


	9. part 9 - Missing Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal urges Harry to get a move on with the plan, which means asking you out....which is a thing he has no expertise in

[Originally posted by daughterofunderworldsass-blog](https://tmblr.co/ZcJovd2OHlYPU)

[Originally posted by eviesdragon](https://tmblr.co/Zespjk2jbqzQX)

=

Harry sighed, going through his locker, jumping as someone slammed their hand next to him, he whipped around, glaring down at the purple imp that glared back. “what” harry barked, turning back to his locker and getting out his chemistry book.

“you know, for the plan to work, both of us need to BE with Ben and (y/n) to be on the ground floor of the cathedral, i’m already his girlfriend, so i’m good, but you” she pointed at him, harry glaring at her finger and baring his teeth. “need to get on making (y/n) your girlfriend, which means A DATE” 

Harry slammed his locker closed and turned on Mal, clenching his fists “Malsy, I don’t know if yeh have amnesia or no’t. but if you do, we didn’t have “dating” on the isle, remember!? I don’t even know how I would ask the lass out?!”

Mal huffed and rolled her eyes, gesturing around the air “I don’t know, ask Ben for help or something?!” Harry just stared at her “look, we NEED this plan to work, we can’t risk not getting you know what, I don’t want to know the consequences if we fail” Harry groaned and slammed his locker closed, walking off.

“ask.her.out!” Mal yelled after him, Harry just flipped her off and went to his class.

=

You watched as Chad slipped his hand into Evie’s bag as she wasn’t looking, looting her magic mirror from the bag. He snickered to himself and walked off, slipping the mirror in his jacket pocket.

You pushed off from the wall and passed Evie, giving her a smile and wave while you followed after Chad, rolling your eyes as he turned the corner.

You caught up to him and slipped the mirror out of his jacket, and slid it up your sleeve. You purposely bumped his shoulder as you passed him, making him curse at you under his breath.

You glanced back at him, smiling in disbelief as he didn’t even check his pockets for the lifted mirror.

You knew Auradon kids were trusting but wow, Chad was on another level of nieve.

You walked Hinto chemistry and plopped next to Harry, falling into the “love spell” acting and giving him a small wave, quickly looking away from him and digging your books out of your bag. Harry smirked to himself and glanced at you from the corner of his eye, still thinking you were under the full effects of the love spell.

You looked up, seeing evie scrambling for something her bag, her movements becoming more panicked as the moments went on.

“looking for something?” Mr. Deley droned, raising his brow at her, Evie slammed her purse shut and gave an awkward grin.

“well, um” she turned, looking around the room when she caught your eye, you tapped your pencil case and glanced at it to her, raising your brows. She looked back at Mr.Deley, a much more confident grin on her face “my pencil case, I forgot my pencil case in my locker, I don’t have anything to write things down with”

You glanced at chad, who perked up and patted his jacket pockets, horror brimming in his eyes. You cleared your throat and took a pencil out of your case. “she can borrow mine?” Mr.Deley, Doug, Chad, and Evie whipped around to look at you. You have a sheepish smile and shrug, waving around the pencil “it’s blue and sparkly?” Evie grinned and hopped off her little stool, speedwalking over to you and grabbing the pencil

“thank you” she chirped, furrowing her brows as you flashed the inside of your jacket sleeve, revealing her mirror ‘ _ill give it back after class_ ’ you whispered back, she nodded and skipped back to her seat, smiling at Mr.Deley, slightly panicking at the fact she didn’t have her mirror for the class.

She clenched around the pencil, jumping slightly as she felt a small piece of paper wrapped around it, she waited for Mr.Deley to turn around before she opened the note, gasping lightly as she read it.

_-you don’t need to dumb yourself down to catch a guy’s eye, let yourself be smart, you’ll catch more bees with honey than salt. - (first name initial)_

Evie turned and smiled at you, you winked back and nodded to the bored, Evie turned and mentally groaned as Mr.Deley wrote down the days work.

-pop quiz

=

You jumped as a chemistry test was shoved in your face, a nice big B+ in the corner. You grinned and took it, sitting sideways as Evie did a little dance and sat down next to you. “I did it~” she sang, patting the test in your hands “all on my own” you chuckled and patted her leg.

“yep, because you’re smart!” Evie’s grin deflated a bit, to which you groaned and took her by the shoulders “Evie, playing dumb, is only going to get you hurt. Chad, only wanted you to do his homework because of your special mirror, he was done that with almost every girl here. he promises a date in return for doing his homework, hes a cheater and a flirt who never goes through with his promises. Hes no good, you’re better off with a guy who sees you and your brains, not your looks” you comforted, and showed her the test again. “there’s billions of woman who have been smart and found the love of their lives, whether it be a prince or princess charming. Hell, you don’t NEED a prince or princess, you are enough”

Evie looked as if a chain had been broken, her eyes filling with a light that hadn’t been there before “here a little quote that I heard and kept close to my heart since I was a little kid” Evie leaned in close, you took her hand and held it between the two of you “no one can make you feel inferior without your consent” and like that, a light bulb went off in Evie’s head. You grinned as you saw millions of ideas flow through her mind, leaning back you grabbed your backpack and duck into the inner pockets “oh, I promised I would give this back after class but-“ you took out her mirror and slid into her hands “didn’t have time”

“thank you…for everything” Evie beamed, looking down at her test “really”

“you’re welcome” you laughed, offering her a grape from your lunch tray. She gratefully took one and popped it in her mouth, jumping slightly as a loud voice erupted from behind the two of you.

“there you are!” Mal yelled, exasperated, slamming her hands onto the picnic table “I have been looking for you literally everywhere” you and evie glanced at each other, before looking back at Mal.

“what’s wrong?” Evie asked, folding up her test and putting it in her bag. Mal sighed, looking up at the sky.

“Ben just asked me out on-“ she looked away, puffing her cheeks “a date” she furrowed her brows as she stressed the last work through her teeth.

You sighed in amusement as Evie grinned at you apologetically and stood from the table, grabbing mal by the arm and leading her away.

You chuckled to yourself, raising your brow as moments later, Doug plopped in the seat ignorant of you moments later, leaning towards you on folded hands “how’d Evie do on the test” he asked, a worried tone to his voice.

“B+” you smirked, pushing his face back and sipping at your (preferred drink) Doug grinned, doing a little fist pump.

“yes! I overheard Mr.Deley saying that if she flunked this test he would suggest expulsion for cheating with her mirror”

“but she didn’t have her mirror” you droned, shoulders dropping and voice dropping into an icy tone. Doug didn’t seem to be bothered, knowing it wasn’t directed at him.

“I know, I overheard Chad saying he had it and had seen her use it, but he wasn’t able to give it to Mr.Deley for some reason”

“that’s because I had it” you smirked, high fiving Doug as he gasped and held up his hand for one “Chad nicked it off of Evie when they were chatting and I stole it back for her, just gave it back to her actually, I’ll tell her to not bring it to class anymore though, I don’t want her to get in trouble for using it” Doug nodded.

“yeah…I can tell her the next time I see her too?” Doug suggested you rose your brow, leaning on your palm.

“are you still-“ Doug shook his head and hands.

“no no no, I now admire from a distance when we in the same spot coincidentally, though I did stalk Chad and Mr.Deley” he laughed, grinning widely as you gave him another high five.

“and that’s” you pointed at him “the type of stalking I’ll allow, catching some snitches~” Doug nodded, eating some of his grilled cheese.

“oh I also heard Harry asking Ben about asking you out” wrong time to take a sip (y/n), as you did a spit take and hit your chest as the (PD) went down the wrong pipe.

“wh-At?” your voice cracked, feeling heat creep up your neck and face. Doug gasped and pointed in your face.  
“you liiike him~” he sang, a large grin on his face.

“wh-aat-“ your voice cracked again, looking away from Doug “n-nooo, I don’t-“ you looked back at Doug, closing your eyes in frustration as he wiggled his brows “okay yes I like him” you muttered defeated.

You did, it wasn’t the love spell you knew that. it was the growing crush on the fictional character that grew as you knew him here in Auradon.

“soooo when he asks are you gonna say yes?” Doug asked, sipping on his chocolate milk, you sighed and nodded, flipping through your sketchbook.

“yeah,” you murmured, quickly shutting the book as the teen pirate himself appeared in black and blue pen. Doug chuckled and shook his head, watching as you finished off your tray and cleaned up.

You stood and said your goodbyes, walking off to set your tray at the outside cafeteria pickup.

=

~earlier~

Harry sighed, glancing at Ben who was just going through his locker peacefully, humming ridiculous under his breath. “oi beasty boy” the prince turned to Harry with a raised brow “say yeh wanna ask a girl out…how would yeh do tha?”

“well,” Ben started, shutting his locker “first I would try to figure out what the girl likes, plan the date around that, and then just….ask the girl out?” Harry groaned, well that wasn’t helpful at all.

“who are you asking out” Ben inquired, smirking at Harry and leaning into his bubble.  
Harry glared down at the prince, pushing him away from his space “….(y/n)” he muttered, crossing his arms.

Ben grinned patting Harry’s arm “I have just the idea!” Harry quirked his brow at the prince.

“yeh do?”

-end of part 9-


	10. part 10 - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks you out, and takes you on a date, out on the ocean. thanks, to Ben for planning it- Harry

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdzeY21iQJiy00)

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](https://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2ZIB_9N)

=

The sound of a motorcycle caught your attention, pushing aside your curtain in front of your desk, you saw Ben and Mal driving off to their first date.

Where Ben’s love spell would be broken, unbeknownst to Mal and her group. You sighed, turning back to your computer and continuing to color in the skin of the OC commission you had gotten from one of your classmates.

A knock sounded at your door, you sighed and put down your pen, standing from your desk and walking over to the door.

“who-oh- Harry-hi” you ducked back behind the door a bit, giving off the “shy” type vibe you had picked up after the loved cookie, letting your face flush. “wha-t” your voice cracked again, you cleared your throat, looking off into the corner of the door frame “what are you-whats up?” Harry chuckled as your little mess up, pulling a (favorite flower) from behind his back and presenting it to you.

“I was hopin’ yeh would say yes to a date with meh?” your jaw dropped, staring at the flower. You gently took it, twirling it between your fingers.  
“um, when?” you squeaked, clearing your throat again, your brain was glitching, unable to process the fact that Harry was asking you out.

You knew it was because of the wand but come on! You still had a crush on the dang pirate.

“I’ll pick yeh up at 5:30, we’ll be going down to the docks.” He winked and turned around, going back to his room.  
“wait what shou-“ the door closed behind him, and you groaned, finally gaining control of your overly excited brain again “-ld I wear”

You looked at your digital clock and sighed, it was 3:30 now, school had ended about half an hour ago. And now you had two hours before Harry would be “picking” you up….wait the docks?

=

You sighed as another knock sounded at your door, glancing at your clock, it was still another hour and a half before your date with harry. “come in” you yelled, continuing to work on your commissions.

Evie stepped in her makeup bag in hand, along with a couple of outfits stuffed into the crook of her arm. “hi! Im heard Harry asked you out so I’m here to help you get ready!” you turned to her with raised brows and gestured to your bed, where your outfit was resting.

A sheer black sleeves top with a black tank top next to it, dark grey ripped shorts and your white sneakers. Evie hummed and nodded, tossing her outfits onto your beanbag chair. “love that, so I’ll do makeup and hair instead!”

You tilted your head at her, pressing your lips together “what?” Evie asked, undoing her makeup bag and setting everything out on the bed.

“im not….a makeup person” you muttered, standing from your desk and walking over to her, making a face at the eyelashes “plus, we’re going down by the ocean and makeup might not be a good idea, plus I don’t really like wearing it”

“you mean” she gestured to your face “that’s all-natural?”

You looked at her confused “yes?” she stared at your face, glancing between her makeup and you.

“…..please?” Evie pouted, clasping her hands together and shaking them.

“are you…begging me to let you put makeup on me?” you chuckled, looking at Evie’s hands.

“yep! Please, pretty please? With sugar on top?”

“The physical appearance of please, nor does putting sugar on top, make a difference” you snorted, grabbing her hands and pulling them apart. “I’ll…..okay, nothing big” Evie grinned and pulled at your hands, more or less throwing you on the bed. “I’m probably going to regret this” you muttered, sneezing when a cloud of powder dusted in your nose.

“hold still!” Evie shushed, grabbing your chin and setting concealer on your eyes and cheeks.

“uhhhhgg” you groaned, slumping, and waiting for it to be over.

=

Harry stared at the new outfit Evie had chucked in his room, with only a few words before she skipped to (y/n)s room. “gotta look nice for the first date~” she sang.

He sighed, looking at the black jeans, a white and red striped shirt, and velvety red jacket. Glancing at the clock he sighed, 5:00 on the dot, he decided to get dressed early and check if everything was ready to go with ben.

Who was hopefully back from his date with the purple imp.

=

Harry felt the breath leave his chest as (y/n) opened the door, her clothes framing her body perfectly and her makeup accenting her features, she seemed to glow as she stared at him “Harry?” she asked, tilting her head.

Harry swallowed harshly, giving a nervous chuckle, willing the loud beating of his heart to calm down ‘ _what is wrong with me_ ’ he thought, holding out his arm for (y/n) to take. “yeh ready?” (y/n) shrugged, turning and grabbing her bag, stepping out of her room and locking the door behind her. she looked back at him, taking his arm. “alright, let’s go”

Harry lead you to a prepared chauffeur, the driver opening the back doors and gesturing for you to go in. you and Harry climbed into the car and chilled as the driver made his way to the docks.

=

You gasped as you arrived at the docks, eying the small boat that was resting at the dock. “, just give me a text when you’re ready to be picked up, here’s my number” you nodded, punching in the driver’s number to your phone and followed after Harry who was already at the docks. Harry pulled out a card and descended the dock stairs to the ship, handing it to the guard stationed there.

The guard nodded and handed it back, along with a sticker “stick that on the side of the boat, it’ll let the coast guard know you have the prince’s permission to use his boat.”

Harry nodded and held out his hand to you, you took it and followed him onto the boat, releasing his hand as you stepped onto the boat.

You trailed your fingers across the rails, smiling up at the main sail. “yeh ever been sailing before?” Harry asked loudly from the back of the boat, undoing the rope tying the boat to the docks.

“no, never had the opportunity” you called back, sitting down in the cockpit and looking to the sea across from you.

“well, today yer lucky day” Harry grinned, hopping into the cockpit and getting ready sail out of the docks.

Minutes later, Harry was leading the sailboat across the sea, breathing in the scent of the sea for the very first time, he glanced at you, a small smile breaking on his lips as he watched you lean against the bow pulpit.

You had your eyes closed, feeling the wind caress your face as the boat coasted through the water.

Harry dropped anchor and joined you at the front, leaning on the rails next to you. “….. I don’t know how ta start this” Harry confessed, grinning as you burst out into giggles.

“Neither do I, I’ve never been on a date” you snorted, turning to him with a smile. “why don’t we start wiiiith…..twenty questions?” Harry pursed his lips and nodded.

“sure….how do we play?” you hummed and counted off the “rules” on your fingers.

“well, we each ask a question to the other, the other has to answer truthfully, then once we hit twenty the games done!” you chirped, giggling as Harry raised his brow and tilted his head.

“not a complicated game is it?”

“no” Harry clicked his tongue and looked back to the ocean, watching the sun descend towards the edge.

“Alright then, ummmmm-oh, favorite color?”

“(f/c)” you beamed, pointing at him “what’s you’re favorite…..food?”

“cinnamon buns” Harry hummed, a dreamy look in his eyes “they are fucking delicious, ever have a pet?”

“yes! A dog, a beagle to be precise, his name was snoopy” you sighed, remembering your late dog “um, siblings?”

“aye, two sisters, Harriet and CJ, Harriet’s the oldest and CJs the runt” you snorted, rolling your eyes “the same question”

“oh um, two brothers and a sister, all older than me, i’m the baby” you snorted, waving your hand around “favorite drink?”

“root beer!”

“ooh same!”

“heh”  
=

You sat on the deck, watching as the sunset behind the edge of the ocean, popping a biscuit in your mouth.

Ben had set up a little picnic for the two of you, providing foods and drinks for the two of you to indulge in. the breeze brushed across your skin, making you shiver. “shoot, should have convinced Evie to let me take my jacket” you muttered, rubbing your arm, watching as your breath lit up in the deck lights.

Harry quirked his brow, looking down at his thick jacket “goddammit Evie” he muttered quietly, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it around your shoulders.

You gasped in surprise, grasping onto the jacket “oh, thanks” you slipped your sleeves through, smiling at the slight scent of the sea and metal.

“no problem” he muttered, giving you a soft smirk, picking up his bottle of coke and taking a swig. “so um, (y/n)?” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, mouthing ‘ _what the fuck’_ to himself. You turned to him and nodded, giggling as he tried to get control of his voice again.

“okAY fuUck-arghhh” Harry’s voice kept cracking and you burst into laughter, patting him on the back “sorry I don’ know what’s gotten into meh” he huffed, patting his chest.

“its-its okay” you snickered, wiping away a stay tear “what did you want to ask?”

“oh um” Harry muttered, feeling his face flush, why was he getting so nervous?! It was all just an act, wasn’t it? All to get the wand!? “I was wondering, after this, if yeh don’t hate me……would yeh like to go on another date and….be meh girl?” you felt your entire body heat up in a flush, you looked down at your drink, feeling the heat reach your face “lass?”  
“yEs” you groaned, great now our voice was cracking! “yes” you chuckled, turning to him and leaning over to kiss his cheek “that sounds….lovely” you pulled back, taking pride at his now scarlet face, his eyes blown wide.

“holy shit really?!” Harry laughed, rubbing his cheek. You grinned and took his unoccupied hand. He looked down at your now intertwined hands.

“Harry, you’re handsome as hell, charming as hell, you are very nice and sweet, respect me and my boundaries, AND you can hold up against me with a sword, you meet all the qualifications!” Harry snorted and leaned over, letting out little gasps of laughter.

“wha-what” he squeaked, looking back at you, tears in his eyes “the bar is so low!” you slumped on your side and gave him a look.

“have you met Chad? hes why the bar is low” Harry burst into a loud bout of laughter, holding his stomach.

“fuuuuuck yeah” he giggled, falling into his side and staring up at the stars, unable to stop his laugh attack.

You snorted and lied down next to him, your head only inches from him, Harry sighed, his little laugh attack calming down, leaving the two of you in calming silence, listening to the ocean around you, the faint call of whales echoing.

The two of you sat in silence for a little bit, just enjoying each other’s company, before you took out your phone, groaning at the time “its almost curfew, we should head back”

Harry let out a long groan as he sat up, pouting at nothing “do we have tooooo?” he whined continuing to stand up and hold out his hand for you.

“unfortunately” you sighed, grabbing his hand and letting him pull you up. He released your hand and walked back to the cockpit, letting you draw In the anchor with his instruction and set sail back towards Ben’s private docks.

The guard had changed while you were gone but nodded as you sailed into the docks, helping Harry attach the boat back to the docks.

Harry held out his arms and you did a little jump off the deck, letting him catch you and set you down on the dock. “thank you Harry” you hummed, snuggling into his jacket as he stepped back onto the boat to grab the picnic basket.

“yer welcome lass” he smiled back, shutting off the boat lights and leading you back to the top of the road, waiting for a couple of minutes as you texted the driver.

Another two minutes went by before the driver pulled up, letting you and harry climb into the car before pulling off and driving back to the dorms.

“thank you again Harry” you whispered, leaning on his shoulder and watching the road rush by.

“yer welcome” Harry whispered back, swallowing down another nervous voice crack.

Finally, you made it back to your rooms, unlocking your door you leaned against the frame, grinning at the sheepish pirate across the hall, messing with his key. “really Harry, that was very nice….ten out of ten for my first date!”

“wait first-that was yer first-first date?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“well yeah” you shrugged “guys never really seemed to be interested in me, you would be the first”

Guilt just flooded his chest, he coughed into his fist, unlocking his door “thank you lass, fer letting meh take yeh” he muttered back, giving you a soft smile. You grinned back, setting off a fluttery feeling in Harry’s stomach.

“…well, see you tomorrow” you hummed, backing into your room and waiting as harry nodded and unlocked his door, stepping in.

“See yeh tomorrow” the doors clicked as they shut. Harry groaned, rubbing his hands on his face as he leaned against his door.

He shouldn’t feel guilt over (y/n) not knowing the real reason over him asking her out, he was a villain, he should feel good about it, he would crush her heart when she found out…..

Then why did he feel like his own heart was being crushed?

-end of part 10-


	11. part 11 - video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the video call between the vks and their parents doesn't go well, and you and Jane talk about your adorable pirate boyfriends

[Originally posted by unapologeticallyjaylos](https://tmblr.co/Zfdpha2Za9pk_)

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdzeXxYugV4u00)

_*note, im watching D1 again and have decided to rearrange some things about the timeline, you’ll find out as you read the next couple parts*_

=

“children~” FG cheered, bringing a tv to the front of the room, stepping in front of it, and grinning at them “ excuse me um,” she clapped her hands together, Harry and Gil sighing and glancing at each other before looking back at FG. “as you know, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon prep.”

Harry rolled his eyes ‘ _no we didn’t know’_ he mentally groaned, wishing he was somewhere else…maybe in a café with (y/-woah woah WOAH brain?! Where did THAT thought come from?! Harry shook his head, looking back at FG.

“and because your parents can’t be here due to..” she took an awkward pause “distance- we’ve arranged a special treat!” she gestured for the 6 teens to come up to the front to the tv, turning it on to see the parents all crowded around the screen.

Mal leaned back as her mother was way to close to the screen “I don’t see anything, nor do I hear” she leaned back and grabbed her laptop. “is it…is it…it-“ she started looking around Jafar offering some advice.

“press enter” he muttered, rolling his eyes as Maleficent yelled for a remote and started pressing random buttons.

“Can I please see a remote?! Is this thing on!” James huffed behind Evil queen, rolling his eyes.

“press the damn red button you Buffon” he yelled, Maleficent glared back at him, continuing to fiddle with the buttons.

“it’s broken!- I hate electronic-ah!” the screen suddenly turned on for them, surprise clear on the villain parents’ faces.

“oh,” Evil queen exclaimed “its mommy!” Evie gave a little wave, an uncertain smile on her lips “look how beautiful” Evie gasped lightly, not expecting the compliment “well you know what they say~ the poison apple doesn’t fall far from the tree~!”

James and Harry locked eyes, the older man’s icy blue burning into youngers warm ocean blue. Harry swallowed nervously, starting to fidget with his bracelet.

Gil subtly grabbed the edge of Harry’s jacket, willing himself not to look away from his dad’s imposing glare.

“boy” James said aloud, FG blinked, surprised at his tone “how’s everything been going?”

“oh um” Harry muttered, scratching his neck “good, more smoothly than I thought it would go” James nodded, eyes drifting to behind Harry. “whos the lass?”

Harry looked behind him, a slight sigh of relief as (y/n) walked up to FG and handed her a stack of papers, “hi Harry” she chirped, her smile dropping as she spotted the crowd of parents on the screen “oh bad time?” she asked, turning to FG. the older woman shrugged and stepped to the side, examining the papers.

Harry grabbed her arm pulling her into his side “da, this is meh girlfriend (y/n)”

James eyed her, the slight curl of his lip showing Harry that he didn’t approve. “hi mom” Mal interrupted, slightly uncomfortable with how James was glaring at (y/n). Maleficent gasped and yelled out Mal’s name, an intense look in her eyes.

“Mal!” Mal flinched, her eyes closing for a moment. EQ grabbed Maleficent’s horns, forcing the correct wording out of the faes lips “i–mmmm-miss! You!” the two women shared a small glare, Jafar leaning into the frame, a fake smile on his lips.

“you children are never far from our thoughts!” (y/n) quirked her brow, smelling their bullshit through the screen, she reached down and laced her hand with Harry’s, the pirate jumping slightly and glancing down, a soft smirk on his face as he squeezed her hand.

“I got it” Maleficent muttered, leaning back into the frame and pouting “how long must mommy wait to see you~?” she purred, Mal pursed her lips, looking around at her little gang.

“um, there’s a big coronation coming up! I think probably sometime after that?” mal suggested, carefully avoiding using any direct words to reveal their plan.

“when?!” Maleficent pushed.

“next Friday! Ten am” Mal offered, a small smile on her lips.

“you sure I cant see you before that!” Maleficent whined “I don’t know what ill do if I don’t get my hands on that magic-“ EQ poked her neck, stopping Maleficent from saying the wrong thing “wa-YOU! You, little nugget that I love so much!”

(y/n) let out a small snort, covering it with a cough, James’ eyes drifting back over to her “yes I completely understand mother” Mal hummed.

Maleficent nodded, suddenly leaning back as Cruella jumped at the screen.

“Carlos! Is that a dog” Carlos rearranged dude in his arms, moving slightly behind mal. “yes baby I understand! It would make the perfect size for earmuffs!” Cruella started to cackle, FG shifting uncomfortably. Carlos clenched his fists, stepping in front of Mal and growling at his mother.

“hes the perfect size for a pet!” Cruella gasped and leaned back “this dog loves me and I love him, and FYI, your dog is stuffed!! So give it a rest!” Cruella’s lip curled, her eyes flaming.

“you insolent little br-“ (y/n) bared her teeth and snapped at the older woman.

“Keep talking to him like that and I’ll come to you personally and rip out your tongue” she snarled, Cruallas jaw dropped, not expecting the threat from the “Auradon” girl.

Gaston laughed, “that’s a spitful one Harry, you better teach her some manners!” Gil glared at him, hand reaching up to (y/n)s shoulder and squeezing it in support.

Jafar laughed, pointing to (y/n) and Carlos “oh! Burn” he jeered at Cruella. Cruella started to smack him.

“Why don’t you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesmen!” Jafar gasped.

“People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn’t throw stones!”

“well, people who sell toasters shouldn’t use mixed metaphors!”

“enough!” the Evil queen screamed, just in time for Jay to switch the screen off, cutting off the screaming voices of the villains.  
“wow” (y/n) muttered, looking around at the teens “your parents kinda suck don’t they?” the vks didn’t respond, Jay turning to FG and giving a tight-lipped smile.

“Thanks for the special treat” FG gave a smile back and nodded.

“of course” she sighed, watching as the vks turned and walked out of the classroom. Harry stepped away from (y/n), hands sliding away from each other as he and Gil walked away from her.

“M” Evie murmured, the purple-haired girl stopping and tilting her head in Evie’s direction “what do you think our parents are going to do if we don’t pull this off?” Mal sighed, pursing her lips.  
“I think…they will be quietly disappointed in us, but…ultimately proud of us for doing out best!” Mal grinned, falsely optimistic.

“really?” Carlos asked, holding dude close.

“no, I think we are definitely goners” she sighed, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder and walking off one way, Harry and Gil walking to their next class the other.

=

You quickly caught up to the two boys, slowing down as you stepped into stride with harry “are you two okay?” you asked concerned, Harry just held out his hand while Gil shook his head.

You took Harry’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze, offering silent comfort. and walked with them to their next class.

=

you and Harry danced around each other, swords clashing with every movement. Harry panted as he blocked another attack from you.

The fencing competition to qualify for nationals was only a couple hours away, and you were instructing Harry about the strict rules and helping him learn the proper form.

Harry was distracted though, thoughts of his father and the wand running through his mind. He yelped, feeling a blade go under his ankle and pull him forward, he slipped forward, crashing into the floor.

“Harry!” you yelped, ripping off your mask and dropping to your knees next to him, carefully pulling off his mask. “are you okay?” Harry let out a low groan, closing his eyes and pressing his face into your hands.

“aye….just got a lot on meh mind” he muttered, smirking slightly as he saw Jane and Gil leaning over the balcony rails, looking back down at him.

“Is he okay!?” Jane called, her face set in a concerned pout. You looked up and her and gave a thumbs up.

“hes fine, just a little shaken” Jane sighed in relief and nodded, going back to her little impromptu date with Gil.

Gil snorted as Harry leaned into your touch and shook his head, walking back over to Jane and sitting on the bench next to her, popping another grape in his mouth.

“They are so into each other” Jane giggled, giving Gil an impish grin as she sipped on her apple juice.

“totally” he snickered, leaning over to peek at the two teens sitting on the gym floor. Harry was staring up at (y/n), his eyes soft with an unknown feeling, as (y/n) chattered off about something, one of her hands waving about as her other ran through Harry’s hair.

‘ _I just hope he realizes before we leave’_ Gil mentally sighed, sucking on the straw of his soda.

Harry shifted to get more comfortable on your lap, wincing as a small pinching feeling hit his side. ‘ _oh_ ’ he thought, sitting up and interrupting your rambling about the brethren court.

“Harry?” you asked, brows raising as harry struggled to get something out from his pocket “what are you- oh!”

Harry pulled out a ruby necklace, the gem slightly cracked, giving it a relic feel “oh its gorgeous harry” you whispered, reaching over and carefully examining it “whos it-“ Harry smirked, gesturing for you to turn around “oh” you laughed, turning and letting Harry drape the ruby necklace around your neck. “thank you” you hummed, picking up the gem in your fingers and rubbing it with your thumb. “but why?”

“well, um” Harry felt his face flush, he rubbed his neck “I was in the market area with beasty boy and Gil and I saw that…and I thought of yeh?”

_Harry felt drawn to a particular stand, Ben, and Gil looking at him oddly as he seemed hypnotized to walk towards the jewelry stand._

_He felt his breath escape him, staring down the gleaming cracked ruby necklace, the shining gold chain wrapped around the cardboard keeping it neat._

_“you have a good eye son” the old man hummed, fixing his glasses “that necklace right there is said to have been blessed by a goddess to keep its wearer safe from any magic, I have yet to see it work but I believe its tales”_

_“how much” harry muttered, picking up the necklace and staring into he gem, the deep red shining back. “$50” Harry’s jaw dropped, head whipping around to look at him._

_“didn’t yeh just say it was blessed by a goddess? For sure it would be expensive?” the old man chuckled._

_“I can see in your eyes boy, the necklace has another story behind it, it was given to a girl, who was estranged from her land, her love gave it to her, feeling the necklace matched his love for her, broken, but beautiful. And I have a feeling that necklace is meant for you and your little love” Harry felt his face flush, biting his lip._

_“well-we-um” Harry jumped, looking to his right as a hand slapped down $50 next to him, Ben grinned at him and nodded at the old man._

_“thank you, he’ll take it!” Gil grinned at Harry, dragging his opposing friend away from the stand, knowing (y/n) would love her new jewelry._

“Well, it’s beautiful, thank you” you leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the blushing pirate’s cheek.

“yer-yer welcome” Harry smiled, rubbing his kissed cheek. He froze as a wolf whistle echoed from the balcony, Gil leaning over the rails and grinning at them, Jane cooing and golding her face.

“aww,” she giggled, letting out a little scream as harry scrambled up and leaped onto the pole, climbing up to the balcony and jumping at Gil.

The blonde teen laughed and ran, leaving you and Jane in the gym, giggling at their antics.

“ohhhh how’d we get so lucky” you chuckled, continuing to mess with your new necklace.

“I don’t even know…” Jane sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips. She turned and packed up her little lunch with Gil, going down the stairs and stepping out onto the main gym floor, she sat down next to you and offered her leftover food.

You took a croissant and happily munched on it, humming to yourself. “Gil was kinda distraught this morning….do you know why?” Jane asked her face once more in a concerned pout.

“um, well…they had a video call with their parents and….well, it didn’t go well” you sighed, Jane, tilted her head confused.

“Why?” she was genuinely confused,

“their parents aren’t the best, I’ll leave it at that” you grumbled, leaning onto your elbow and stealing Jane’s extra apple juice box.

“oh,” Jane muttered, popping a grape in her mouth. A slightly awkward silence stood between the two of you, the faint yelling and footsteps of the boys echoing once in a while as you waited for them to tire themselves out.

“How are things with Gil?” you finally asked, turning to her, Jane beamed, her face lighting up with joy.

“Ohh! Amazing! I really think my image of myself has gone up, hes always complimenting me! Whether it be my new clothes, hair, eyes, smile, nose, my organizing skills, my grades, my preference in books, my favorite foods! Oh, hes just sunshine incarnate” Jane ranted, a dreamy look on her face.

You chuckled, cracking your neck. “good to know” Jane turned to you, about to ask you something when Harry and Gil burst back into the room, Gil cackling as Harry chased him around the gym, leaping over the obstacles and wincing as Harry tripped over one and landed on his back.

“shit” you sighed, standing and running over to Harry, kneeling next to him and cupping his cheeks “you good?”

“im gonna kill Gil” he growled, quickly sitting up and picking up a discarded helmet next to him, chucking it at Gil’s head.

“ow!”

“that’s what yeh get yeh gakit cunt!”

You rolled your eyes, smiling as Harry stood back up and resumed his chase after Gil.

-end of part 11-


	12. part 12 - Family day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Harry and Evie bonding, and family day

  
  


*note! Mention of rape and non-con selling of sex*

=

Harry handed Evie the blue nightshade, the blue-haired girl dropping the petals into the pot, stirring the shimmery concoction together, the clear substance turning light blue.

“soooo why did yeh want meh help?” Harry muttered, tired eyes glancing at the kitchen clock.

1:30 am he yawned, feeling his ears pop and jaw click as he did. Evie sighed and reversed her stirring, the potion turning from dark blue to silver.

“because Mal is always cranky at this time of night, Carlos needs his sleep, Jay is grumpy and Gil would give me the wrong ingredient or measurement, you were the best choice to help me out with this sleeping potion” Evie quickly explained, nodding over to the next ingredient she needed. “two pinches of the crushed sunflower seeds.”

Harry grabbed the small glass bowl and carefully followed her instructions, pinching in the crushed seeds, he watched as they turned to gold and mixed in with the silver.

“Alright, almost done-now we just need to set the time” Evie muttered, setting up a little timer, Harry tilted his head.

“how do yeh do that?” Evie gave a sheepish grin.

“stir it for how long it needs to last? With reversing the way im stirring every two minutes?” Harry’s shoulders dropped, a grimace on his lips.

“how long?” he groaned.

“Thirty minutes? But I’ll be scooping out some to test for thirty seconds, please get a bottle and funnel ready?” Harry rushed to do so, realizing that she was almost ready to pour.

He grabbed a tall and wide bottle and slid the plastic funnel through the top, holding it next to the pot.

Evie quickly replaced the whisk with a ladle and carefully poured the potion into the bottle, immediately going back to stirring as soon as the bottle was full.

Harry took the funnel out and watched as the potion slowed to a stop, the silver and gold dimming and resting at a dull clear blue. “is it…done?”

“yep” Evie chirped, reading her little potions book, “it says once rested it should turn a dull clear blue”

“well, it’s done then” Harry muttered, corking the bottle and setting it aside. He lifted himself and sat on a nearby countertop, watching Evie dutifully stir the potion and snacking on the brownies she had baked with a box mix.

“hey, Harry?” Evie muttered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Harry hummed, grabbing another brownie and sipping at his glass of milk. “….what do you thinks gonna happen after all this?” Harry’s shoulders slumped, he licked his lips.

“do yeh want meh to be honest?” Evie looked at him in the corner of her eye, he could see the desperation. “alright, I think we’re gonna live an evil ever after ruling Auradon together with our parents and they’ll be proud of us and we’ll get our own little areas to rule until our parents choke” Harry raised his brow at Evie, the blue-haired girl sighing and shaking her head. “okay I’ll be honest, we’re not getting shit, we’re going to be shucked off to the side until they need us, and if we slip up one bit, we’ll be sent to where ever they have the heroes after this. We’re pawns princess, once we are moved to the proper place, our parents will sacrifice us when they see fit.” Harry gave her a hard stare, watching as the teen sighed and crumble a bit, losing her balance.

Harry hopped off the counter, grabbing her arms and holding her upright, feeling her whole body shake against him. She let out a sob and pressed her face into his chest, Harry took her hand and started stirring, looking at the microwave clock to count the minutes.

“fuck” Evie heaved, tears soaking Harry’s top “Harry I fucking like it here, I like not dealing with my mother, I like knowing where my next meal is coming from, I like not having to fix my makeup a million times before I even leave my room, I like not having to look over my shoulder” Harry shushed her, rubbing her back. He could feel his eyes burning. “hell I even like (y/n) when she bursts into my room with a new outfit idea!” Harry’s heart pinched when (y/n)s name came up.

“I don’t want to take over the world, I don’t want my mother to rule over it, I want to live my own life without her breathing down my neck” Evie sobbed, clutching onto his shirt.

Harry reversed his stirring and sighed, rubbing the back of Evie’s head “…I understand…..I like not having ta worry ‘bout meh dad popping up and dragged me off to be sold to some bitch” Evie’s head popped up, her eyes lit with horror.

“he-wha” Harry ignored her, glaring into the silver potion.

“I like knowing that I won’t be raped by several assholes just because meh da wanted some rum, I like not worrying that my food is going to poison me, I like fighting with swords knowing I won’t get stabbed, i-i-I like being here with-with” he grit his teeth, realizing what his mind-no his heart was pushing at him “with (y/n), she doesn’t treat meh differently just because im from the isle, she helps me with my dumb number shit, she understands **me** ” he stressed the last word.

“you love her” Evie muttered, pulling away from Harry and wiping her eyes.

“no” Harry stated, firm and true, Evie stared at him bewildered “I don’t love her….I haven’t known here for long enough to love her, but….she has definitely carved her place in meh heart” he gestured to the pot, Evie scrambled to take over the stirring, nodding at him to continue

“maybe one day I’ll love her but….god with all this shit going on, I don’t think I’ll get the chance ta, meh dad would never allow it” Harry sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

“…Mal said she’s going to give Ben an anti-love potion….will you?” Evie asked, tilting her head.

“yes” Harry answered instantly, giving Evie a hard look “even I’m not that cruel to leave her like tha’ “ Evie nodded, sighing as she looked at her little stopwatch.

“This is just one whole big mess” she muttered, Harry sighed and nodded along.

“aye, one big ol’ mess” he chuckled, Evie gave a small smile.

For the rest of the night, they just talked. About the isle, school, homework, their friends, plans for after the villain take-over.

Harry escorted his fellow VK to her dorm room, with the help of his map to avoid any dorm building security.

Evie whispered him goodnight and he nodded back, rushing back to his dorm, pausing as he glanced at (y/n)s door.

“…im sorry lass” he whispered, unlocking his door and stepping in, tip-toeing to avoid waking the dead-asleep Gil.

=

Harry pulled at the collar of the jacket, it was comfortable but it was too…Auradon for him. Evie had embroidered a hook on the left-hand side chest, he rolled his sleeves up and sighed.

He looked in the mirror, smirking at himself. While the clothes felt more like Auradon preppy, he still had his pirate edge.

A red jacket with a black collar and cuffs, rolled up to his elbows, a simple sky blue t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse. He slipped on his golden shell bracelet, gloves, and his rings.

“showtime” he muttered, turning and watching Gil step out of the bathroom.

He wore a pressed white button-up shirt, a tan-orange suit jacket with an orange hoodie, cuffed jeans, and polished boots. He grinned at Harry and slipped on his own golden seashell bracelet, and a pair of black gloves.

Harry walked out of his dorm and smirked, seeing (y/n) step out at the same time, he took a long look at her, biting his lip. She wore a red cropped hoodie, cuffed jeans, and black ankle boots, along with her new ruby necklace, some rings, and short fingerless gloves. she grinned as she made eye contact, skipping over and stopping in front of him.

“hi!” she chirped, leaning over and grinning at Gil “ya’ll ready?”

“yep!” Gil cheered, walking past Harry and following (y/n) as she turned around and started to make her way out of the dorms and to the back gardens.

They met up with the rest of the vks, the teens lining up against the balcony rail, overlooking the gardens.

They watched as the Auradon kids preform a butchered rap of “be our guest” Harry cringing as Doug started to wildly dance. (y/n) snorted and shook her head, taking Harry’s hand and leading him to the food stands, Gil following close behind.

Mal snatched a couple of strawberries, gesturing for the group to do the same. Harry shrugged and picked up the small red fruit, biting down. He hummed and nodded, licking his lips as he looked around.

He snorted, seeing FG and Jane standing next to each other, FG doing an embarrassing dance and butt bumping Jane. Gil perked up and gave an excited wave, Jane avoided her eyes, causing Gil to slump.

“Gil?” (y/n) muttered, touching his arm “you good?”

“Janes been…off the past couple days, she’s been hanging out with those girls from her classes more often, which is fine! But…. it’s like she doesn’t even want to hang out with me anymore” Gil sighed, rubbing his neck. (y/n) furrowed her brows, looking back at Jane.

“what the hell is that girl doing” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at Jane, who separated from her mother and walked towards Audrey and her little posse. “shit” she muttered, looking up to the sky.

While Audrey had accepted her break-up with Ben, she was still nasty toward Mal and the rest of the vks, and no doubt she was poisoning Jane’s mind.

‘ _i have to get Audrey’s grandmas claws off of her_.’ (y/n) thoughts, ruffling her hair.

Finally, the horrible remix ended, Ben walking from the group of Auradon kids and to his parents. After a couple of moments of talking, he waved Mal over, who waved back and nodded at Evie, who waved over to Ben and continued to pet dude, looking around at the other students.

Harry jumped as someone touched his shoulder, he looked over, tilting his head as a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair in a low ponytail greeted him “hello, I believe I haven’t seen you around before? You must be one of the new students?” she had an English accent, she painted lips pulled into a smile. Dressed in a simple blue dress and mary janes. she held her hand out, Harry swallowed his strawberry, and undid his arm around you, shaking the older woman’s hand.

“aye, Harry Hook” the woman gasped, her blue-green eyes widening in shock.

“oh, your James’ son!” Harry raised his brow, tilting his head.

“yeh know meh dad-wait every one knows meh dad” Harry muttered, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his head.

“well, I know your dad, meet him when I was a child, to be honest,” Harry panicked, (y/n) whipped her head around to look at him, her mouth dropping open as she saw the older woman.

“yer Wen-“ the woman smiled and nodded.

“Wendy Darling, though these days I go by Wendy Stuart, it’s very nice to meet you, Harry”

“I um” Harry stuttered “don’t yeh-why are yeh still talking to meh? I thought yeh would hate me?”

Wendy looked shocked “why you have never done anything to me personally, I see you children as completely different people than your parents, so I don’t see why I would hate you, Harry”

Harry gave a weak smile, feeling you squeeze his hand. “thank yeh….I guess”

“no problem my dear” Wendy smiled, patting his shoulder and looking behind her “I must get back to my family if you wouldn’t mind passing by the history of faires once in a while? That’s my class and I would love to talk with you more”

“um-sure” Harry shrugged, staring at Wendy shocked as she walked away “wow”

“wow is right” (y/n) chuckled, tugging on Harry’s jacket as she noticed Mal walking back over.

She gave a sheepish grin and nodded behind her. “they want to meet us, and also were playing croquet with them” she pressed her lips together in a tight smile.

Evie smiled and nodded, waiting for Carlos and Jay to be done with their…snacks.

Harry shrugged and tossed his arm over (y/n)s shoulder, leaning her towards the royals.

Gil stayed back for a moment, locking eyes with Belle, he took a deep breath and walked after his friends.

He hoped he wouldn’t mess this up.

=

You giggled as Harry pouted at you, you had hit your poisoned ball into his, causing him to lose. “dangit lass, im out now right?” you nodded, moving aside for the next player, Beast came up and hit his ball to avoid yours.  
“(y/n)” Gil said chewing on the mini sandwich that Belle gave him “how are you so good at this game?”

“years of playing at family gatherings with my really competitive grandma.” You answered, eyeing Carlos as he hit his poisoned ball near yours “Carlos you better stay the fuck away” he gave you a grin, leaning against his mallet “im warning you De’vil” you flipped your mallet, watching as Leah walked up to Mal. “oh shit”

You handed your mallet to Harry, making a beeline towards Mal and Leah when Audrey walked up, grabbing her grandmother’s hand and glaring at Mal.

“you!” Mal jumped, her eyes wide, everybody stopped, looking up to see Leah yelling at Mal. You bumped Ben’s shoulder, nodding over to Mal. He dropped his mallet and speed walked to Mal, you followed close behind. “how are you here! And how have you stayed so young?!”

Mal stuttered for a moment, leaning heavily into Ben as he walked up behind her and gently took her arm and pulled her into him. “queen Leah its okay, Maleficent’s still on the island. this is her daughter, Mal. Don’t you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

“ a chance to what- Ben?” Leah gasped, backing away from Mal and Ben “destroy us?”

You stepped in front of Mal and Ben, glaring at Leah, Audrey and Chad took a step back, knowing you wouldn’t hesitate to rip into them if you had the chance “that’s quite a bold claim, Mrs. Leah, they haven’t even DONE a single thing to you, especially Mal. Unless she provoked her mother to curse Aurora over 30 years ago, you have no right to accuse her of being evil before she’s even done anything. you’re just picking a fight because you’re still bitter, take it out on the one who cursed Aurora, not her daughter” you snapped. You spread your arms a bit, preparing to grab anyone who lunged at the VKs. Leah opened her mouth to accuse Mal more when Aurora herself walked up and dragged her mother back by the shoulder.

“mother shes right, Mal has done nothing to us personally, It not right to bully her over something she didn’t even do!” she scolded, grabbing Audrey’s hand and pulling her away from Leah. Leah gaped at her, shoulders dropping in shock.

“why Aurora- I-”

“if its any consulate-“

Mal stepped forward, going to apologize for her mother when Chad stepped in front of Leah and blocked Mal from her, yelling in Mal’s face.  
“stay away from her!” he snarled, getting in Mal’s face, you took a step in front of Mal, glaring right back, but Chad had decided to put his big boy pants on and continue to harass Mal.

“don’t do this Chad” Ben muttered firmly, holding Mal close.

“What?!” Chad looked at Ben incredible “they were raised by their parents Ben, what do you think villains teach their kids huh? kindness, fair play?” he looked around, a smug smirk on his face as no one spoke up. “huh, huh? Okay, you stole another girls boyfriend-“

Aurora spoke up again “if I was informed correctly by TWO people, Ben broke up with Audrey BEFORE he asked out Mal, Mal didn’t steal him, he asked her out on his own terms”

“I can confirm that, Ben asked out Mal way too soon but Ben asked her out of his own violation, don’t blame Mal for Ben’s feelings” you snapped at Chad, smirking as Cinderella appeared behind him and grabbed his ear.

“OW?! MOM WHA-“ she just glared at him.

“do you forget, who was also raised by a villain” Cinderella snarled, her usually kind voice cold and unyielding, Chad froze, horror blooming over his face. “if your little principle applies to whoever was raised by villains, then I should be on the isle no? shouldn’t Rapunzel? Quasimodo? Snow white? No? then be quite Chadwick charming, I will not hear this filth out of your mouth” he decided that he wasn’t done, pointing to Evie and shouting as a last desperation.

“shes a gold digger!” Evie’s eyes went dark, pulling out her magic mirror and smirking.

“mirror mirror in my hand, whos the biggest jerk in the land!” she turned her mirror, shoving the image in chad and Cinderellas face. Chads smug image appeared, not like he was in the moment, his face in a cruel smirk, his eyes alight with mischief.

“oh come on!” he smacked Evie’s hand, the unexpected movement throwing Evie to the side. Cinderella gasped at that, releasing Chad’s ear.

Jay jumped forward, grabbing Chads collar “keep your hands off her!” he grunted, growling in chads face.

Chad threw a punch in Jay’s side, the larger boy unflinching and pushing chad away. FG called for peace, trying to stop the upcoming fight.

You grabbed Jay’s collar trying to pull him off “you guys, stop! You’re-“

Evie stepped around Jay, pointing a perfume bottle at his face and spraying, chad went down immediately, Audrey and co. gasped, catching the knocked out chad fall to the ground, rushing to catch him.

“chad, chad! What did you do to him!” Audrey screeched, Evie grabbed Mal’s hand, pulling her away, calling for Jay and Carlos to follow them.

Harry turned to you, grabbing your hand and pulling out “lass come one, we gotta go-“ you pulled your hand out of his, turning to him and giving a soft smile.

“I’ll catch up” you turned back to the crowd, glaring “I need to talk with them” Harry gave an unsure nod, patting Gil’s shoulder and following after the core four.

You crossed your arms, watching as Chad came to and shook his head, pointing to where the vks once stood “see, see! I told you they-“ Cinderella smacked the top of his head.

“Chadwick charming shut the hell up, you put your hands on her unprovoked and punched Jay, Jay was only pushing you away from Evie and Evie protected Jay, you are at fault here”

“question for you all” you interrupted, scratching your chin. The group stopped, the rest of the people at family day going silent. “yes its true that their parents wouldn’t teach them kindness or Fair play….but what makes you believe their parents would have been kind to them in the first place?”

the crowd looked around at each other, pressing their lips together. “Maleficent cursed a **baby** because she was mad she didn’t get invited, how do you think she would treat her own child? Grimhildle tried to kill her **14-year old step-daughter** because she was jealous that she was prettier than her, how do you think Evie would fair under that?!

Jafar lusted after a **16-year-old** and attempted to spell her to **marry** her, what do you think he would try on his own kid. Cruella **skinned** animals and wore them, and tried to kill **101 puppies** to make a coat, and tried to murder an innocent driver just because the puppies were in the truck, what do you think Carlos went through under her hand? Hook tied to kill the lost boys and Peter because they don’t know the difference between real life and a game, after all that do you think he would be nice to his own kids? Gaston tried to force Belle into marriage and almost killed the beast, Gil is nothing like him, hes respectful of woman and is a legit ball of sunshine” you looked around, satisfied at the looks of horror and shame on peoples faces.

Cinderella only looked more sure of something. “and let me remind you, evil is made, not born. And thanks to you” you pointed at Chad and Leah “you might have just made six more villains, but thanks to Aurora and Ella, you might have not. Personally, if they take over the world, I’ll be eating popcorn on the side, because the lack of human sympathy has greatly disappointed me, good day” you turned and walked off, heading after the vks.

Ben nodded and turned to the crowd “the VK program will continue, I don’t care what anyone says, I believe giving even one kid a chance to prove themselves can change the future, if you have any complaints, please come up and voice them, but they will be ignored. I know what i’m doing is right, i’m sorry you lack the sympathy to understand that not all parents care about their children” he turned and followed after you. Leaving the groups of Auradon kids and their parents in a deathly quiet.

“Gil really is nothing like his father” Belle whispered, looking up at Adam.

He didn’t say a word.

=

Ben sighed as he walked up to the picnic table you and the vks were sitting at. You and Jay were on the tabletop, Harry sitting in between your legs, head on your thigh. Gil next to him, pushing around his grapes.

Mal was looking down blankly at her tray, Evie leaning on her hand, flipping her mirror in her hand. Dude and Carlos sat on the edge, Carlos feeding dude his unfinished hotdog.

“Hey guys, how is everyone?” no one responded. Ben turned, seeing Audrey eyeing up the table, giving Mal the stink eye. “yeah?…hey, listen, forget-no, wait no don’t forget about it, but remember, things will get better, they always do, i’m sure everyone will turn around as see you guys the way I see you” Ben smiled, patting Jay on the shoulder and walking up to Mal, placing his hands on her shoulder gently and leaning down next to her. “I promise, and if they don’t….ill just send (y/n) after them” you snorted, playing with a loose curl on Harry’s head.

The vks smirked at that, knowing that he wasn’t joking, but dropped it soon after. “this Friday after the coronation, everything will be okay” he looked at Mal, giving her a soft look “I have to go” he whispered, rubbing her arm. Her eyes shifted, surprised by the affection. “ill see you guys later”

He stood, nodding to the group and walking off, no doubt to get some lunch and get some more princely things done.

Mal sighed, palming her spellbook and digging into her sandwich. Doug walked up, looking at Evie, who perked up as Doug walked over “listen Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today, I just wanted to say-“

“Doug?!” Chad stood, looking at Doug confused. Doug looked from Evie to Chad, then to you, and sighed, turning back to Evie “I wanted to say im sorry for what happened back there, it wasn’t your fault, some people just got their head stuck in the past, if it’s alright with you all…can I sit with you guys?” Chad’s jaw dropped, and you smirked, nodding. Evie smiled and nodded, looking to the group.

Chad plopped back down in his seat, staring at Doug with wide eyes.

They shrugged and Jay moved over a bit, letting Doug, slid onto the bench. “thanks”

“how long does she think it’s going to last” Audrey’s nasty tone floated over, taunting Mal as she passed by her, holding hands with Jane. “Mal’s just the bad girl infatuation…like Gil was for you~” Jane and Audrey laughed, Jane growing a nasty smirk unlike herself and leaned close to Mal.

“hes never going to make a villain a queen~” she laughed and walked off with Audrey, shoulders tensing as Gil softly called after her.

“Jane?” he whispered, she looked back at him, rolling her eyes in disgust and turning back to her new “friends” Gil looked around at the table, his eyes tearing up. your shoulders dropped, about to stand up and smack Jane. Mal locked eyes with Gil, her shoulders tensing and she opened her spellbook.

“beware forswear undo Jane’s hair” she droned, slamming the book closed and snapping. Jane screamed, the little crowd around her parting, her long hair now once again the short bob.

“why-“

“no one talks about meh friend like tha’ “ Harry growled, standing from between your legs and undoing the hook from his belt, pointing it at Jane “yeh strung him along for wha? fer fun!? Even we don’t do tha’ on the isle yeh cunt” Audrey gaped.

“excuse me who do you think you are?!” Mal huffed, standing from the table and flaring her eyes glowing a fierce green.

“there’s a lot more where that came from” she snapped.

Audrey glared back, crossing her arms, a sneer on her lips “you think im kidding?” mal snorted, opening her book and flipping through the pages.

Audrye and her little posse ran off, leaving you, Doug, and the vks behind. Mal nodded, turning around, glancing at you and Doug.

You opening your mouth to speak when your phone went off. You grabbed it and groaned. “im sorry guys, FG wants to talk with me right now….Doug you too, shit, um….do you….do you want to hang out in my dorm later?” the vks looked at you surprised “I got a wicked big tv and a lot of movies in there. just to calm down from today, you all need a place where you can just chill and know no ones gonna attack you”

Harry and Gil nodded immediately, while the other four took a moment, looking at each other before nodding “that sounds nice, thank you (y/n)” Evie muttered, giving you a weak smile.

“no problem, ya’ll deal with a lot of shit today, so go ahead and head over there, get changed into something comfortable, raid my mini-fridge, my snack drawer, make some popcorn, raid my movie stash. ill be there soon after Im done, the door should be unlocked” you grabbed Doug’s hand and rushed off, yelling a quick goodbye.

The vks were silent for a moment when Carlos spoke up “I think we’re all in agreement when I say (y/n) goes untouched during the take over”

“aye,” Harry and Gil muttered, looking to where (y/n) was heading off to.

Evie nodded along “agreed, she’s the only one who hasn’t been a total dickwad to us, and she would be a good person to be aligned with if the rumors of the wand stealing are true”

“I’ll make sure my mother doesn’t touch her” Mal sighed, cracking her neck “i feel bad for Cinderella and Aurora….they defended me yet they will be proved wrong…..but I for one cant wait to see this world turn to ashes” she picked up her book, jerking her head towards the dorms.

The vks walked together to the dorms, united in their plans.

Auradon would burn to the ground.

—end of part 12–


	13. part 13 - planning for the coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vks plan for the coronation and they have second thoughts about letting their parents take over auradon.

  
  


[Originally posted by thecircusismyhome](https://tmblr.co/ZIfCna2Ykyxa6)

*a drabble AND a rewrite part in one day~ woooow~*

=

“Okay, we all know what it looks like” Mal muttered, placing a drawing of the wand on the table. The vks surrounded the circle table in Carlos’ and Jay’s dorm, planning for the wand stealing on Friday. Harry sat across from Mal, Gil leaning on his palm next to him, blinking tiredly at the map.

The boy had hardly gotten any sleep since his break up with jane.

Harry glanced at him for a moment, before looking back at the map.

“so, we’ll be up on the dais, under the beasts spell jar, and we’ll be coming in from here” Mal pointed at the right corner of the map, leading into the middle “Harry and I will be up in the very front, the rest of you will be up in the balcony, Carlos?”

Carlos nodded, grabbing a map of the buildings and garages “so I’ll find our limo, so we can break through the barrier. And get back on the island with the wand.”

Mal nodded “perfect Evie?”

Evie pulled out two perfume bottles from her purse, a blue one which she used on chad, and another that was deep purple. “I will spray the driver with the purple one and he will be out like a light for thirty minutes, should give us plenty of time to highjack the limo” she muttered, setting them down on the table. Mal nodded looking from Jay to Gil.

“Jay, Gil, you two will be defense, anyone comes as us, you rush them and knock them out.” The boys nodded, Mal nodded back and looked to Harry.

“If I don’t grab the wand, you have to, and If you don’t, I’ll have to, after that, you’ll grab (y/n) and I’ll knock her out with a quick sleep spell so she doesn’t struggle, you’ll carry her to the car and throw her in the back.” Harry nodded, glancing over the map, where his spot with (y/n) was marked.

“she might come willingly if he asks her though” Carlos suggested, shrugging as Mal and Harry looked at him oddly “im just saying, she’s not been secretive about her opinions about Auradon, she might just come along willingly” the table went silent, staring at Carlos for a moment.

Harry shrugged again, looking back at the map. Mal sat down, looking over her spellbook and muttering words to herself.

“so you really are reversing Ben’s love spell?” Evie asked, sitting down next to her.

“well…yeah…I just thought, when our parents take over the world and begin to loot, kick everyone out of their castles, imprison all their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful. Ben still in love with me just seemed too….cruel…” Mal sighed, perking up as Harry tapped the table.

“make two” he mumbled, standing up and grabbing his map, muttering the magic words to blank it and shoving it in his pocket. Mal nodded, grabbing a notepad and pencil and doubling her recipe.

Harry nodded for Gil to leave with him, Gil grabbing his bag and following after harry, not bothering to say goodbye to the core four.

=

“so you’re gonna remove (y/n)s love spell too?” Gil asked as they stepped back into their dorm, closing the door behind him.

“aye, I can’t leave ‘er like that, even im not that cruel” he muttered, rubbing his neck “I know we’re taking ‘er with us but….continuing to spell her ta think shes in love with me is jus’ inhumane.”

“do you think Uma would like (y/n)?” Gil redirected the conversation, which Harry was thankful for.

“she’s gonna be tense around her for a bit but….Uma in time would accept her and our trio would become a little group” Harry smiled, messing with his bracelet.

“do you think (y/n) will like Uma?” Gil asked, Harry, snorted and nodded.

“she already does, I told her ‘bout Uma during one of our little “dates” and she asked a billion questions about her, and said she couldn’t wait until the next round of….vks came to Auradon” Harry’s voice ended on a sour note, realizing that things would be happening differently than his girlfriend thought.

Gil and Harry were silent for a moment, just staring at each other with sad eyes, not wanting to admit to the other that they wanted to stay in Auradon.

“I cant wait to see Uma again” Gil sighed “I’ve missed her” Harry nodded along, sitting on his bed and staring at the wall.

“aye, I’ve missed her too” he muttered, falling back into the mattress and closing his eyes.

Only three days to the coronation.

=

That night, the vks looked around their rooms and surroundings. Jay slid out of bed, swallowing hard as he looked at the picture of him and Gil being hoisted up by the tourney team, grins spread across their faces. He looked away, going to the bathroom.

Carlos turned over in bed,eyes catching on the large ball of fur on his bed, dude staring at him with large eyes.

He reached out and tugged dude into his chest, willing back the tears that bured at his eyes once he realized he wouldn’t be able to protect dude from his mother.

Evie pulled out her science test, taking a shaky breath as she thumbed through the pages, eyes centered on the B+ on the front.

Gil crumbled the small note from his father, glaring down at the small hurtful words.

_-do not fail me_

_Don’t come back without the wand, or it’s your head_

He was named Gil because he was the smallest of his brothers. He wasn’t strong enough, because he was the dumbest.

He didn’t earn his father’s _amazing_ name, the wand would decide if he deserved it.

But he didn’t want it anymore, because he had a unique name, one that separated him from his boorish brothers and sexist father.

Gil…and he was proud of it.

Harry turned over in bed seeing Gil leaning over something in the corner of his eye, but he ignored it, eyes locking with (e/c)….a photo of the two of you and him on your second date.

You were in his arms, cheek pressed against his, as he lifted you in the air, your eyes alight with pure joy and love.

His photo self stared at you, brighter than he ever saw them on himself, a true smile on his face.

You were at the beach, enjoying the sunshine and waves.

You had taught him how to hunt for the good shells that day, along with digging a handful of wet sand out of the shore, showing him the little sand crabs that were perfect for sea fishing.

_a million thoughts in my head_

_should I let my heart keep listening_

_I know, its time, to say, goodbye, so hard to let go_

Harry felt a drop of water trail down his cheek, hitting him arm, he took a shaky breath and slammed the photo down, turning back over and pulling the sheets over his head.

He covered his mouth, muffling the sobs that were ripping out of his throat.

=

Mal started down at the brownie mix, tears trailing down her cheeks. She thought she knew all she needed.

Mother knows best, she didn’t need love in her life, she didn’t need friends, no one but herself was worth her time.

But her mother was wrong, she was wrong about Auradon, wrong about love, wrong about her self worth, wrong about her friends.

She knew she didn’t love Ben yet, but then again she didn’t know what love felt like….but Ben made her so happy, she never felt like she had to put up this grand act of _daughter of the mistress of all evil_ around him, she felt like she could be _Mal_.

But she knew she wasn’t truly ready for a relationship. (y/n) had talked to her about that, during one of the times Ben was in a meeting and (y/n) and Mal were talking while waiting for him.

And her friends, Evie, Jay, and Carlos? She loved them, she must’ve, that’s where the fierce protectiveness for them came from, that’s why she was always worried about them, that’s why she somehow, even with her mother’s teachings of being selfish, they were always in her plans.

They were always her first thought.

She knew Harry and Gil still didn’t like her, and she didn’t care, she still didn’t like them. they would go their separate ways with (y/n) and shrimpy and they would never see each other again after Friday.

That was fine, they didn’t need to be friends.

But she knew that even with all their beef, they had been able to set aside their differences and work together for this whole wand fiasco.

Maybe if her mother ever suggested destroying shrimpy and her friends, she would try to deter her.

It was the least she could do.

=

You took off your fencing helmet, pursing your lips as the other members left the room. Harry had been…distant, since family day, and had decided on your date yesterday.

He was avoiding your eyes, hardly talking to you, and just avoiding you in general.

Now you knew why he was doing so, the coronation was in a little less than two days.

But it didn’t make the sting hurt any less.

“Harry?” you called out, huffing as he continued to ignore you, packing away his things.

_you know I want you_

harry stopped, turning his head slightly in your direction

_it’s not a secret I try to hide, I know you want me_

he dropped his hand wraps in his bag, closing it and throwing it over his shoulder, walking towards the gym doors.

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

You rushed over to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into the middle of the run

_You claim it’s not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you’re here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you’re my destiny?_

You slid the bag off his shoulder and pulled his arms around you, wrapping your arms around his neck.

_Why don’t we **REWRITE** the stars, say you were made to be mine._

_Nothing can keep us apart, You’d be the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we **REWRITE** the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

Harry suddenly pulled away from you, moving to the stairs leading to the balcony and disappearing. You sighed, knowing there was another exit up there.

_You think it’s easy_

You looked up, a small smile spreading on your face as you watched Harry walk around the balcony.

_You think I don’t want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

_I know you’re wondering why_

_Because we’re able to be_

_Just you and me_

He leaped down from the balcony, leading in front of you and pulling you back into his arms, pressing his forehead to yours.

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

He pushed away from you, but you grabbed his arm, leading him in a small spin around each other.

_No one can **REWRITE** the stars_

_How can you say you’ll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

He wrenched his arm out of your grip, walking to his bag and picking it up, glancing back at you

_It’s not up to you_

_It’s not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we **REWRITE** the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

you ran after him, jumping over the plastic obstacles and landing in front of him

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

You pressed your foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes, Harry tried to push you away again, but you held him close, lips inches away from each other.

_It feels impossible (it’s not impossible)_

Harry forcefully ripped himself from your arms beelining to the exit, you ran after him

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it’s possible!_

You jumped onto a raised platform and jumped at Harry, he turned catching you, spinning ou around for a moment.

_How do we **REWRITE** the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don’t we **REWRITE** the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

Harry started into your eyes, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. He let out a shaky breath as you leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

“let me love you….please?” you whispered, Harry sniffed and buried his head in your shoulder, his body shaking.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulder, pressing your cheek to his head.

“it’s your life Harry, your choice, don’t let legacies decide who you are” you whispered, holding onto him tighter.

_You know I want you_

Harry muttered

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and my hands are tied_

“then I’ll love the time I have with you” you muttered, pulling back and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, giving him a soft smile.

Harry smiled back, his eyes rimmed with red.

“Alright then” he muttered, wiping his eyes. He kissed your forehead “thank yeh, lass”

“thank you, Harry”

-end of part 13-


	14. part 14 - The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Bens coronation, will the vks end up taking the wand?

  
  
  
  


=

Harry palmed the small box holding the anti-love potion brownie, nervously bouncing his leg as he waiting for Gil to finished getting dressed.

Evie had delivered their coronation outfits two hours ago, and Harry was honestly impressed.

He wore a long trained red jacket, with a mid-high collar and black lining. With gold and silver embroidery on the torso and cuffs. She had paired it with black pants and dark brown tall boots. with a simple white button-up shirt, a dark red tie, and a black vest.

Evie had demanded that he does clean eyeliner instead of his usual method of poke and smudge.

He obliged, also proving Evie wrong in the fact that she didn’t think he even knew how to do proper liner. And now he had fierce liner with nice pointy wings.

Gil finally stepped out of the bathroom, his usually slightly tangled and rough hair back in a clean ponytail.

He wore a long deep orange and red coat, similar to the one Gaston wore in his prime. He had a similar color vest with a lighter tie and a white button-up shirt, along with dark brown pants and dark brown boots.

Gil, gave Harry a weak smile, nodding to him “you ready?” Gil muttered, walking over to him and leaning on the table.

“aye, let’s go pick up the lass and head to the carriages” Harry sighed, standing from the desk and walking over to eh door, eyeing his hook.

He groaned again and grabbed it, hooking it on the belt-loop behind his coat, hiding the weapon from sight. He checked for his map in his inner pocket and nodded. Gil opened the door and the two teens stepped thought, Harrys breath escaped him again.

There you stood, just leaving your room, you wore a long red gown, flower and vine lace decorating your torso, along with a painted black leather jacket over your dress. You also wore black lace gloves, your usual rings, and the ruby necklace.

You smiled, walking over to Harry and leaning into him “hey~”

“hey” Harry rasped, giving you a small smile, feeling the world melt away slightly before he shook his head to ground himself “yeh look amazing lass”

“you don’t look too bad yourself pirate~” you purred, glancing him over, before looking at gil and whistling. “well look at this other handsome man~ tight fit Gil!”

Gil beamed, walking past the couple and towards the carriages outside.

“come on! Or we’ll miss the carriages!”

You and Harry pouted and Harry tossed his arm over your shoulder, following Gil out front to the carriages.

“Alright alright, Gil we’re comin’ “ Harry yelled down, watching Gil race out the front dorm doors.

=

As they waited outside for the king and queen to arrive, Harry stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the box with the anti-love potion in it. He pulled it out, looking over it.

“what’s that?” you asked, tilting your head at the small box.

“oh, jus’ a snack fer yeh, I know yeh get randomly hungry” Harry muttered, letting you grab the box and open it “Mal helped make it.”

“oooh~” you hummed, bitting into the brownie. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“wai-shit yeh weren’t supposed ta eat it yet lass!” he stressed, holding out his hands. He watched your demeanor changed, your shoulders dropping and you stopped chewing.

Harry buried his face in his hands, groaning out loud “I jus’ doomed us” he whispered to himself.

“either Mal’s not a good baker or it’s the anti-love potion making it nasty” you grumbled, plopping the brownie back in the box and closing it.

“probably the first-wait WHAT” Harry whipped his head around to look at you with wide eyes “wait yeh knew what it-“

“that I knew about the love potion and the anti-love potion? Yep, knew from the very start~” you grinned and reached out, poking Harry on the nose. “I even know what you even agreed to be in Auradon, Maleficent wants the wand and sent you out to do her dirty work”

Harry’s jaw dropped, staring at you, completely confused “wait, wha-“

“magic doesn’t work on me hooky~” you laughed “I’ll tell you why later, but magic has never worked on me, so any potion, spell or anything like that wouldn’t have done a single thing” Harry shook his head, holding his forehead.

“im so confused” he muttered. You chuckled and rubbed his arm. He looked back at you, furrowing his brows “why didn’t yeh tell meh?”

“im sorry for lying to you but….honestly, the reason why I ever told you that it never worked was….well, I had a really really big ass crush on you….heh” you gave a sheepish smile. You turned, seeing Belle and best walking up the grand stairs. “we’ll have to continue this conversation later, but just know, my feelings were never fake”

Harry tried to speak again but was interrupted by a guard leading him and you to your places, just next to where Mal would be.

 _‘this is going to be interesting’_ Harry thought, glancing behind him and seeing the rest of the vks, staring right back at him with worried eyes.

He looked to his left, seeing Mal walking up to her spot, her face paler than usual and she seemed shaken.

Harry ignored it, taking a deep breath as he spotted where the wand was. Mal was a bit closer but both of them were close enough to grab it if the other failed.

=

Maleficent and the other villains crowded around the screen, Hook raising his brow as his son stood next to his “girlfriend” and Maleficent’s spawn.

He was right next to the wand, and only inches away from nabbing it and setting the plan in motion.

He could taste the lost boy’s blood.

The choir began, soon to be king Ben walking into the cathedral.

=

Uma took a shaky breath, around her the patrons didn’t utter a single word, all watching the screen with bated breath.

Today was the day they would be freed.

“don’t mess this up Harry” Uma muttered, crossing her fingers. Her eyes caught on the gold jewelry on Harry’s wrist, a small smile brimming on her lips.

She focused back on the coronation, watching Prince Ben slowly walk towards his parents and Fairy godmother.

“Don’t fail me now boys” she pleaded, she couldn’t wait to get off this rock.

=

Harry’s hand reached out, grabbing onto yours, clutching it tightly. You squeezed back, offering whatever support you could.

You didn’t know what would happen exactly, you didn’t know if your influence changed anything, other than Harry and Gil coming to Auradon sooner, but you would see within the next five minutes.

Hopefully, it didn’t end in disaster.

Ben smiled as he passed you, Harry and Mal, keeping his eyes on mal for a moment longer, and stopping at the steps in front of FG and his parents.

You glanced at Mal, her eyes gravitating to the wand case before they drifted back to Ben.

You already knew Mals answer….but you didn’t know Harry and Gils just yet.

FG decrowned Beast and turned, placing the crown on the kneeling bens head.

FG turned back, waiting for beast to lift the case of the wand.

Mal gasped lightly, looking back at the balcony, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looking back nervously.

Harry squeezed your hand again, his eyes locked on the wand.

You squeezed back

Belle took the wand and handed it to FG, who bowed and grabbed it, turning to Ben with a smile.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon, with justice and mercy, as long as you shall reign?”

Ben smiled and nodded, his eyes bright. “I do solemnly swear” he stated firmly, FG sighed happily.

“then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king” she tapped him with the wand on both shoulders, before holding the wand high in the air.

Suddenly the wand was snatched from Fairy Godmothers’ hand.

Whoever had stolen it had no control as the wand glowed with magic uncontrollably, sparks coming out the tip.

A blast of periwinkle Magic burst from the tip, piercing the top of the cathedral and traveling to the isle of the last.

And broke a hole in the barrier

=

Uma gasped, the witch actually did it! Mal actually got the wand!!! She screamed for joy, the costumers celebrating with her.

Harriet yelled loudly in praise for harry, hauling CJ over her shoulder and dancing around, their brother had done it! He had freed them!

Gaston jr and gaston the third stared stupidly at the screen…their little brother had actually done it…..what a shock.

Maleficent gasped as the isle trembled, feeling her scepter awaken as magic flowed in her veins.  
“scepter…now!” the scepter flew into her hands, and maleficent cackled as she turned into a dark green smoke, flying off the isle and to Auradon’s cathedral.

=

“CHILD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Fairy Godmother screamed, watching as Jane struggled to control the wands magic.

“I want to be beautiful too! It’s not fair!” she cried, tears burning at her eyes as the heat of the wand started to burn her palms. She swung it around, causing the attendees of the coronation to back away. “bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

Harry quickly grabbed you, pulling you behind him and protecting you, grabbing his hook from his belt loop and brandishing it at Jane, waiting for any spell to be blasted at him or you.

“Jane please!” you yelled, “what the hells gotten into you!” Jane glanced at you, yelping as the wand started to spark out of control again.

Mal rushed up to her and snatched it out of Jane’s hands, the wand calming as it now rested in magic experienced hands.

Jane and Mal stared at each other for a moment, before Jane came to her senses and ran to the crowd. Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Gil ran off the balcony, making their way down to the main area.

Ben stepped in front of Mal, holding out his hand. “Mal? Give me the wand”

Harry noticed the rest of the VK entering the main area, he looked at you for a moment you just smiled and pushed his shoulder, he stepped forward and stood behind Mal, Gil standing next to him a moment later.

“its okay” Ben tried to comfort Mal, thinking she was scared of the wand’s power. Mal closed her eyes and yelled at him.

“Ben I said stand back!” Ben flinched back, watching the rest of the vks stand behind Mal, waiting to leave at a moment’s notice.

He glanced at you, watching Harry with sad eyes. He looked into the vks eyes, only seeing fear and second thoughts.

“I told you so!” Audrey snarled, screaming as Mal turned to her with the wand, her parents and friends grabbing her and pulling her back.

“let’s go” Carlos pointed back toward the exit, Jay nodding along and pressuring Mal.

“revenge time” he muttered, looking around nervously.

“Malsy we have ta go now” Harry insisted.

“you really want to do this?” Ben asked, nervousness seeping into his voice.

“We have no choice, Ben!” Mal cried, tears streaking down her face. “our parents-“

“-your parents made their choice!” Ben interrupted, looking Mal dead in the eyes. “now you make yours”

Mal stopped, looking around, looking into Belle’s sad eyes, holding Beast back from attacking her….the love of a mother clear as day as she looked from Mal to Ben.

She looked to her left, seeing you, your glassy eyes, though sad, were full of support for whatever decision the vks made….her first Auradon friend.

She looked back at Ben, knowing each kiss on the cheek, each hug, each love note…wasn’t fake….he truly liked her….and that made her happy, she didn’t want to lose that.

She didnt want to lose Carlos and his pure joy when he held dude.

She didn’t want to lose Jay and his tired grin when he came back from practice.

She didn’t want to lose Evie and her excited squeals when she came up with a new fashion idea or aced a test.

Hell, she didn’t want to lose Harry and that dumb grin of his when you started to sing a random sea shanty.

She didn’t want to lose Gil and his sunny demeanor.

She didn’t want to lose you, and the stupid little snarking contests that you always somehow won and the stupidly fun game nights on Friday.

She didn’t want to lose Auradon.

“I think I want to be good” she finally stated, lowering the wand, Ben’s face split into a grin.

“you are good!” he insisted.

“how do you know that” Mal cried back, taking a shuddery breath.

“because-“ Ben stopped, looking off at something before looking back at mal “because im listening to my heart.”

Mal stopped again, glancing down at the wand, trailing down to the ring ben had given her. “I want to listen to my heart too” she muttered, turning to the vks. “and my heart is telling me we are not our parents!”

Harry and Gil glanced at each other, before looking back at Mal.

“I mean” she gestured to Jay “stealing things doesn’t make you happy, tourney and victory pizza makes you happy!” Jay pressed his lips together, before smiling and nodding along.

“and you,” she pointed to Carlos, who narrowed his eyes at mal for a moment “petting Dude on the belly makes you happy, it’s not hard to see” Carlos shrugged and grinned, kicking his feet.

“and Evie” Evie sniffed, tilting her head at mal “ you do not have to play dumb to get a guy” Evie giggled, looking down at her feet “you are so smart! And boys”

Harry and Gil looked at her with untrusting eyes, Harry glaring at the fae. “I know we still can’t stand each other, you two will always be loyal to shrim-Uma” Mal forced her name, smiling at the two pirate teens who looked surprised at the name drop “but I’ve seen you two! Harry, you have been the happiest I’ve ever seen you since you met her” she gestured to you, who just smiled at Harry.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “and I don’t want to see it all go to waste because of our parent’s selfish wants. Gil” the blonde boy raised his brows.

“I-just like Jay, you’ve shined when playing tourney, and ive never seen you happier when you ace a test or score a goal” Gil took a shaky breath, rubbing his face.

“and I don’t want to take over the world with evil!” Mal laughed, shaking her head “it doesn’t make me happy!” she sniffed, a tear running down her cheek “I want to go to school…and be with Ben” she turned, holding up the hand with Ben’s ring on it.

“because ben makes me really happy” she cried, the crowd around you cooed. She turned back to the vks. “and us being friends makes me really happy!”

Evie, Carlos, and Jay took a deep breath, eyes locked on Mal. Harry turned his head back to you, watching as you still smiled at him, the emotion he couldn’t describe alight in your eyes.

Gil messed with his bracelet…he didn’t want to let Uma down….but….maybe Ben could bring her over…that way their parents didn’t have take over the world?

“not destroying things” Mal continued, she held out her fist, looking around at her friends “I choose good you guys!”

For a moment, it looked like no one would join Mal, the vks just staring at her. Mal panicked for a moment, thinking she would have to fight them off to protect Auradon.

But Jay joined his fist with her, smiling “I choose good too” Gil stepped up, pumping his fist between Mal and Jays.

“me too” Mal grinned at Gil and Jay, looking to Evie.

She nodded, joining her fist with Jay, Gil, and Mals. “I choose good!”

They looked to Carlos, whos furrowed his brows and held up his hands “so just to be clear, we don’t have to be worried about how really mad our parents are going to be?”

Mal laughed, throwing her head back, Evie let out a small giggle, while Jay and Gil snorted. “because they’re gonna be really really mad!”

Ben walked forward. “your parents can’t reach you here”

You spoke up “and if they do, ill take care of it before they can do anything” Mal nodded.

“oh, I believe that” she chuckled. Carlos looked down at the circle of fists and nodded, joining his fist with his friends.

“okay then…good” the vks looked back, seeing Harry just staring at them, his face blank.

“Harry?” Gil called, his shoulders slumping.

Harry looked at him, looked at Ben, looked at the little circle of new friends…then looked back at you. You rose your brow, shrugging.

“your choice Harry, your life, no one else gets to define it” you grinned, watching Harry step forward and stand between Carlos and Jay, placing his fist and completing the circle.

“Alright then….but don’t expect meh ta be a goody-two-shoes” he barked, making the cathedral laugh.

“I wouldn’t expect anything more than a pirate” Ben smiled, raising his brows as Mal nodded at him to join the circle.

She looked at you, nodding her head at Harry.

“come on you two….you’re apart of this too.” You and ben walked forward, stopping next to Mal and Harry, joining your fists into the circle.

The cathedral erupted with cheers and applause for the newly good-found Villian kids.

You leaned your head onto Harry’s shoulder, he glanced at you, letting his cheek rest on your head.

Ben grinned as he looked around the circle, he had done exactly what he wanted, given the new generation a chance, and it worked out in his favor, he had 7 new friends, and a girlfriend he was surefire on the way to loving forever.

Lightning crashed. And you all separated, green smoke filling the ceiling as it flew to the floor.

Harry turned to you, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you towards the crowd, Doug and Lonnie catching you “go get out of here now-“ too late, the smoke took shape, and there stood the mistress of Evil herself.

Maleficent.

“Im back~”

-end of part 14-


	15. part 15 - evil returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent returns and prepares to reak chaos on Auradon, she doesn't expect that one of the frozen "Auradon" people to be immune to her spells

  
  


[Originally posted by mansons-horror-queen](https://tmblr.co/ZbB-9x2d5Y4W_)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2ModdFH)

=

The cathedral started in horror as Maleficent grinned, the scepter in her hand glowing an eerie green.

“go away, mother!” Mal pleaded, her shoulder falling as Maleficent cackled and looked around at the crowd.

“shes funny~” she snorted and turned back to mal “you’re very funny…here” she dropped her playful expression, eyes drifting to the wand “wand me, chop-chop!”

Mal started to hand it over, causing Ben and Belle to yell out before Mal faked her mother out and tossed the wand to Fairy godmother.

FG caught it and quickly started to cast a banishment spell “bibbidi-bobbidi-“

“boo~” Maleficent cooed, slamming her staff on the ground, a wave of green magic shooting out and freezing everyone other than the vks.

Harry whipped around, his eyes widening as he saw your fear-filled eyes staring off at nothing. “(y/n)” he whispered, Gil grabbed his arm and started to back him up away from the crowd.

“We have to get out of here” Gil whispered, eyes drifting between Maleficent, (y/n), and the door.

“Sike~” Maleficent chuckled, her lip curling as she spotted Gil and Harry slowly backing away from the group. The boys froze, not wanting to anger the fae. She turned around, gasping as she saw beast “oh~” she strut up to him and took off his glasses, biting them while admiring the beast “in another time, in another time~” she half-hazardly put his glasses back on and turned to fairy godmother, humming a song to herself. She snatched the wand from FG and cackled, poking the tip up the frozen woman’s nose. “oh~ oh no, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs~ eeeh eheheh~” she ducked under FGs arms, looking around the room “where shall we begin~? Oh I know, why don’t we start by getting rid of THIS!” she waved the wand, Mal’s new ring ripping from her hand then rocketing toward the wand, landing near the handle. “oh! Perfect fit!” Mal let out a low sob, cradling her bare hand. She stopped in front of Ben, glaring at the young newly crowned king.

She grabbed his face, turning it towards her “falling in love is weak” she pushed his face back towards mal, glaring at the young girl “and ridiculous” Maleficent sighed, surveying the room. “it’s not what you want”  
“you don’t know what I want!” Mal sobbed, tears falling down her face “mom have you ever stopped to ask or think about what I wanted!?” Maleficent simply rose her brow in boredom “I’m not you!”

“Obviously!” Maleficent sighed, waving around the wand as she looked around the room “I’ve had years and years and years and years of practice being evil, you’ll get there!” Mal shook her head and yelled out.

“no! I will not!” Maleficent stopped, staring wide-eyed at her daughter. “and I really wish you had never gotten there yourself” Mal sobbed, staring into the shocked eyes of her mother “love is not weak or ridiculous” Mal stated, her voice becoming firm “its actually really amazing!”

“I know one thing young lady, you!” she pointed the wand at Mal threatening her “have no room for love in your life!” she turned to glance behind Mals little group of Friends, seeing Harry reaching for you “and one more thing before we blow this place up, Hook asked me a favor to rid of his son’s little distraction!” Harry turned to her wide eyed, mouth agape in horror.

Mal screamed trying to stop her mother but Maleficent pointed the wand at you, shooting a bright green beam of magic at you.

You suddenly ducked and rolled forward, making the vks gasp in shock.

Maleficent’s jaw dropped as you stood and looked her straight in the eye, a smug grin on your face “sorry~” you cooed, ripping off the skirt of your dress to reveal a pair of black calf pants, a small knife holster strapped to your thigh “magic doesn’t work on me”

Mal took the opportunity while her mother was distracted “now I command/wand to my hand!” the wand glowed a bright purple, ripping out of Maleficent’s hand and shooting towards Mals. Mal quickly caught it gasping as she gripped the smooth handle of the wand. “it worked!” you stepped from the crowd, joining the vks in their protective circle.

“I hardly think so, this is very tedious and very immature, give me the wand give me the wand!” Maleficent screamed, holding out her hand to mal, her eyes glowing a bright green.

“hold it mal” Carlos muttered, stepping closer to mal and holding onto her shoulder “maybe good really is more powerful than evil” Maleficent cackled, rolling her eyes.

“ohohoh please~ you’re killing me!” she barked at Carlos, Dude running up the aisle and jumping up and trying to bite maleficent “oh! Uhhg!” she quickly tossed the dog to the floor, Dude whimpering and running to Carlos, leaping into the teen’s arms.

Jay rushed maleficent, attempting to grab the scepter but it refused to budge from Maleficent’s grip. The fae rolled her eyes and looked at Jay, her eyes glowing a sickish green. She gripped his arm and smirked “Gaston should be jealous~” She snapped her fingers, sending Jay back towards the group.

Maleficent cackled for a moment, making eye contact with Harry, who was attempting to push a fear frozen Gil and a stubborn you towards the exit. she huffed and slammed her scepter on the ground, sending a cloud of green magic at him. You jumped in front of him and ran into the cloud, Gil and Harry screaming your name in panic.

Maleficent’s eyes widened as you leaped from the cloud of magic and lunged at her, pulling your arm back and sending a full-force punch at her face.

Your fist connected with a sickening crack, sending Maleficent spinning and she tumbled to the floor.

“you little brats!” she seethed, smoke starting to pour from her bloody nose, her pupils thinning as she glared at you and the vks “when im done with you, you’ll be no more than ashes!”

Green smoke swirled around her, you backed up, jumping slightly as Harry’s arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest “we need ta leave no-“ his words died off, looking up as the smoke raised from the floor and formed a dome, the screech of something large and beastly erupting from the smoke.

A pair of large green eyes opened, Maleficent opened her wings, though small they dissipated the green smoke, showing the large dragon that had taken the place of Maleficents human form.

A cold cackle resounded in the room, sending shivers down the teen’s spines. The dragon breathed in, Jay rushing to stand as heat started to rise in the large cathedral.

she breathed out, sending a large barrel of green fire at jay who ran out of the way just in time. He ran to the left, screaming slightly as he heard Maleficents large booming steps following. He slid to a stop as he locked eyes with the glowing green ones of the dragon.

He turned and bolted back towards his friends, feeling the heat of the fire just behind him.

“jay run come on!” you quickly looked around, cursing at the fact that the only weapons around were your daggers and Harry’s hook. You stopped, grinning as you saw the gleam of a sword; resting on Fergus’ hip

You grinned, always good to rely on Fergus to bring a sword to such an event. You rushed toward him, hearing Harry’s yelp as you ripped away from his grip.

You slid to a stop in front of Fergus and grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the sheath. You took a deep breath, turning back towards the fight. Jay ducked as Maleficent snapped her jaw closed just an inch above him, snarling as she snapped at nothing but air.

You ran forward, flipping the sword in your hand and swinging at Maleficent, slashing her cheek open and ripping towards her jaw.

She screeched in pain, rearing back and pawing at her muzzle. You smirked, running towards jay and grabbing his arm. You hauled him to his feet and shoved him towards the vks. “go!” you yelled, feeling a sweep of air behind you.

You ducked down and spun on your heel, swinging your sword in a high arch, feeling the blade catch on something thick and meaty.

You flinched as blood splattered on your face. You shook your face, pulling your sword towards you and backing away, feeling Harrys hand wrap around your arm and pulling you towards him. “lass please-“ he stopped midsentence as Maleficent roared, taking a deep breath.

Evie stuck her hand in her bag and ripped out her mirror “magic mirror shine a bright light!” a beam of light shot at Maleficent, blinding her. She screeched, the flames in her throat dying out and she pawed at her eyes.

“get behind me, all of you!” Mal yelled, stepping up to stand in front of you all. “this is between me and her”

Maleficent’s eyes flashed open, and she lowered herself in front of mal, her large angled sickly green eyes staring into Mal’s bright emerald glowing ones.

“The strength of evil is good as none/when stands before seven hearts as one!” Evie grabbed Mals’ shoulder, echoing her words, Jay and Carlos following her lead.

“The strength of evil is good as none/when stands before seven hearts as one!” you looked from Gil and Harry and nodded, leaning forward and clamping your hand on Carlos’ shoulder, Harry and Gil following you, joining in on the spell.

**“The strength of evil is good as none/when stands before seven hearts as one!”**

Mal gasped as the wand in her hand glowed brightly, purple magic swirling around her. She clenched her fists and pointed the wand at her mother, a multi-colored beam of light bursting from the tip and shooting towards maleficent, who screeched and collapsed into a ball of light, shrinking down into a small lizard sized dragon.

Mal shuddered, her knees giving out slightly as the spell dissipated, Jay catching her and holding her up “are you okay?”

“yeah” Mal breathed, turning and looking back at her friends, “are you all okay?” she looked directly at Harry and Gil, struggling to get her breath back. The boys nodded, Harry’s grip on you tightening. You gave her a small smile, nodding towards the main platform.

FG gasped, shaking her head as she was released from Maleficent’s freeze spell “oh my!” she gasped again, turning and grabbing the glass case for the wand and rushing towards the smaller form of dragon maleficent, placing the case on the running dragon. “there we go, that could have been bad” she muttered, sighing and placing her hands on her hips, smiling at the vks.

“what just happened” Carlos gasped, running to look at the tiny maleficent.

“I have no idea!” Mal cried, letting Jay help her to join Carlos, Evie, Harry, Gil, and you following close behind.

“did you do it?” Evie asked, leaning over to look inside the case.

“I don’t know!” Mal bit her lip as she looked down on the small lizard sized dragon that was her mother, tiny bursts of green harmless smoke spurting from its lips.

“no, no, no, no, you all did it” Mal looked confused, glancing from FG to the wand, to the vks behind her “in a moment of disaster, your hearts harmonized with each other, and the wand reacted to your spell, and well because your mother seems to have little love in her heart, she shrunk down to the size of it….that’s why she’s so itty bitty”

“is she going to be like that forever?” Mal muttered, tilting her head at her mother.

“well, forever is a long time, you learned to love, maybe she can too?” Mal gave a shy smile, flipping the wand in her hand, before presenting it to FG.

“I believe this belongs to you” FG smiled back and gently took the wand from Mal, looking down at the ground and picking up a small ring.

“and I believe this, belongs to you” Mal grinned and took the ring, sliding it onto her pointer finger. FG nodded, looking around at the group of vks. “you all have earned yourselves an A+ in goodness class.” Harry and Gil pursed their lips and nodded to each other, Mal and Evie snorting. FG smiled and turned, waving her wand around.

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!” a golden wave of magic waved over the crowd, Ben unfreezing and leaping from his mother’s arms, a loud roar ripping from his lips.

“Ben! Ben!” Mal laughed, catching him mid-leap and pushing at his chest “um-we kinda got it all wrapped up here!”

“and never do that again that was cringy as fuck” you groaned, rolling your eyes at the king. He gave a sheepish smile and looked down at mal, the girl giving him a bright smile in return. In the background Belle fixed Beasts glasses and lead him down the platform, puffing out her cheeks as she let out a breath.

Ben started at Mal for a moment, before grinning and picking her up, spinning her around in his arms.

Mal let out a small squeal, laughing as he spun her, before placing her back on her feet. “next time I rescue you okay?” he asked, laughing as she sighed and cupped his cheeks.

“ yeah let’s not let there be a next time okay?” she leaned in, tossing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. She leaned back, glancing up at his crown before quickly grabbing it and placing it back tilted on his head. She gave a little laugh at the odd look before she saw FG scolding Jane. Mal looked back at you, nodding her head.

You nodded back, smiling up at Harry and releasing his tight grip on your hand, walking towards the fairy and her daughter. “I love you, but you are on a major time-out” Jane just nodded, looking down at the ground.

“FG?” Jane and FG looked to you, their brows raised “while I fully believe she deserves whatever punishment she’s getting, you have to realize you are part of the problem that has been occurring for her….” FG gasped, looking from you to Jane

“why i-“ you held your hand up, stopping her from speaking.

“you tell her that the inside matters more than the outside, but have you ever tried to help her feel beautiful on the outside? I’ve known so many mothers who don’t try to help their daughters feel beautiful and they end up with self-esteem issues, and sometimes a lot more than that, you can’t just say that she’s beautiful you have to show it. You say it but then turn around and poke and prod at her outfits, or her hair, if it makes her feel confident than that’s what matters, not the fact that she doesn’t fit your image of her”

FG looked to the ground, Jane looked at you with tears in her eyes, a watery smile on her face “but Jane, what you did on Family day to Gil? that’s what makes someone ugly, someone who takes what kindness someone else gives them and stomps on it to fit in with a group that didn’t even accept you before you grew your hair out and dressed differently, that wasn’t right Jane, Gil genuinely liked you for you and you decided that fitting in was more important?” Jane shook her head, looking at her hands.

“im sorry” she whimpered. You shook your head, nodding back at Gil.

“Im not the one who needs the apology” you stated, taking a step back from the two “he has no obligation to forgive you, nor does he have to take you back.” Jane nodded, looking back up and at Gil. he looked away from her, rubbing his arm.

You turned and walked back towards Harry who held out his hand for you, you smiled and grabbed it, pulling yourself towards him. “hi” he hummed, grabbing your other hand that was still holding the bloody sword and grinning. “that was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen” he laughed, his eyes brightening as hands landed on your shoulders.

“Ah clocked mah sword is gaen, did ye rammy maleficent or something?” you grinned at him, lifting up his sword, laughing as Fergus’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped “Holy jobby (y/n) ye'r pumpin’ insane!”

“aye she very well might be” Harry laughed, closing his eye as Fergus reached up and ruffled Harry’s hair “ey!” Harry groaned, pushing Fergus hand away.

Mal smiled and Ben and walked towards Audrey, the girl giving her a wary look. Mal sighed and bowed her head “im sorry about everything”

Audrey furrowed her brows “wha-“

“im sorry about ben, im sorry about my mother, and im sorry that my original intentions were stealing the wand but-“ Mal looked back to ben and her friends, all crowded together, Carlos cooing at Dude, Evie and Jay talking to Ben, Gil leaning on Harry, Harry talking to you and Gil, you looking back at her and Audrey, nodding. 

“-but Auradon is a good place that doesn’t deserve what my mother hand-planned, im sorry for trying to overthrow the kingdom, and-thank you” Audrey’s brows rose at that “thank you for being you, I know we don’t see eye to eye, and you don’t like me but ive lived around two faced people my entire life, you are one of the most genuine people ive known, thank you for being honest”

Audrey just stared at her, blinking. Mal bowed to Audrey and her family, before turning around and walking over to ben and her friends.

=

Uma stared at the tv screen, watching Harry and Gil sitting pretty In Auradon, talking amongst King Ben and Mal’s little friends and….and that pretty girl who he looked so lovey-dovey at “they….they abandoned me?” Uma whispered, her shoulders dropping and she collapsed onto the stool behind her “they left me for Auradon?”

Her eyes drifted to the pretty girl next to Harry, her brows furrowing as the girl tapped the golden bracelet on Harry’s wrist and nodding towards Ben “wha?” Harry nodded and walked towards Ben, muttering something to him

Soon Harry’s voice drifted through the tv speakers “do yeh think yeh could do a favor for me?” King Ben grinned and nodded.

“yes, of course, anything”

“do yeh think yeh could get more VKs over here? I know someone who doesn’t deserve ta be on the isle, like us” Uma stood from the chair, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

“that’s the plan! I wanted to get the first group over then every other month bring at least four more kids” Ben chirped, tilting his head at harry “who are you thinking of next?”

“her name is Uma, and she’s my oldest friend” Uma’s jaw dropped they….harry was going to get her off the isle? “I can’t just leave her there, she’s so important to me and I can’t imagine life here without her” Uma let out a low sob, a smile growing on her lips as she listened to Harry’s mini-speech.

“of course, shell be the first one on the list for the next vks” Ben stated, looking around the group “well talk more detail later but! We have an after-party to get to!” he held out his hand to mal, who took it and followed Ben as he started to walk out of the cathedral

“let’s get this party started!” Jay cheered, the vks laughed and followed Ben out of the cathedral.

“ohay ohay, hey!”

-end of part 15-


	16. part 16 - set it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is the final part! some insight on the parents and the sibling's feelings as they watch their children and brothers choose auradon over letting their parents take over the world

  
  


^^^ “reader” and Harry during set it off 

=

Hook stared at the tv in shock as his son walked out of the cathedral with his arm wrapped around (y/n)’s shoulder, smiling and talking with the newly crowned KING Ben.

His son had betrayed him? After all, he had done for him, fed him, clothed him, gave him a place to sleep, he had just betrayed his father like that?

James growled, smashing his hook into the stand next to him.

If Harry Hook ever returned to the isle, there would be hell to pay for the young traitor.

=

Harriet stared blankly at the screen, torn in her feelings.

On one hand, she was happy for her brother, happy he was off the isle, happy he was away from their horrid disgusting person that was their father, happy he would be safe.

On the other hand, she felt betrayed, he had left her on the isle, left her with their shit head father, left her and CJ alone.

CJ was sure that Harry was playing the long con, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take revenge for the villain’s.

But Harriet knew better, as she watched the coronation and the battle between the vks and Maleficent. She saw the look in Harry’s eyes as the (h/c) girl fought the dragon form of Maleficent.

It was a look she had only heard about in the stories the old washed up villains spoke of.

Love.

Maybe he wasn’t fully in love with her, but he had strong feelings for her. He never took his eyes off her, always looked for her, tried to save her as the cathedral was frozen in time by Maleficent.

Her little brother was smitten with some, magic immune Auradon brat.

=

The Gaston twins stared at the screen in pure shock, their little brother, the one who didn’t amount to anything, the one who always followed, the one who wasn’t even worthy of their father’s name.

Had helped defeat Maleficent, the most powerful villain of the last couple decades.

And now he sat with King Ben, the son of their father’s worst enemy, the beast.

How, how had Gil done it?!

They jumped as their father stormed into the house, watching him wearily. He stomped around the house, every few moments grabbing something around him and chucking it at the wall in anger.

He twisted around as he heard the tv, his eyes brimming with rage as he looked on King Bens face “TURN THAT TRASH OFF!”

Gaston jr scrambled to shut off the tv, going still as he turned the power knob.

“IF THAT BOY SHOWS HIS FACE HERE AGAIN HE WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!” Gaston stomped upstairs to his room, leaving the twins to stare at each other for a moment before running out of the house.

=

Uma struggled to keep the grin off her face, Harry, her best and oldest friend, had actually taken the chance to ask about her to come to Auradon.

And Ben had said yes!

She was going to Auradon, she would be free of her mother’s control!

She ignored the costumers and ran out the chip shop, running along the back of the ally nearby, climbing up the ladder that lead to her room and hopped in, finally letting herself squeal.

“ahhhh~!” she giggled to herself, bouncing around her room, tumbling onto her bed, and squealing into her pillow “they did it!”

She couldn’t wait to get off this rock!

=

Harry pursed his lips, watching as his fellow party-goers chatted amongst each other, eating from the buffet.

He couldn’t keep his mind off Bens promise to get more isle kids over, first starting with Uma.

But before Harry could get more out Ben was leading them out of the cathedral and too the after party of his coronation. He wanted to mention his sisters and the smee boys.

Harriet, CJ, Sammy, Skipper, and Stirling.

He knew Ben was open to the idea of bringing more vks over but he wasn’t sure that if he could bring all of them at the same time like he wanted.

Ben had mentioned letting the vks choose the next round, saying that they would know best about who deserved to come to Auradon.

Harry thought almost all the vks deserved to come but he digressed.

He looked up, a smile blooming on his face as he spotted you walking towards him with three plates filled with food, Gil following after you with three sodas in his hands.

“hi” Harry rasped, watching you as you set down the plates and sat next to him. “anyone give yeh any trouble over there?”

“Harry I just went to the buffet table, not the slums” you chuckled, fixing your skirt. You had grabbed it before you had left the cathedral and reattached the skirt, then undoing the tear-away seams at the knees, making for a breathable party dress.

Harry shrugged, stealing a French fry form your plate and popping it in his mouth, looking around at the after-party. “so what’s the plan now?” Gil asked, stuffing his face with deviled eggs.

Harry turned to him, letting out a deep sigh “A dinnae ken Gil…..play it by ear I guess?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his wrist, eyes softening as he gazed at the golden seashell bracelet. “first and foremost, get uma and meh sisters over here.”

“you mean Harriet and CJ?” you asked, sipping at your (preferred soda/drink). Gil dropped his fry, staring at you in shock.

Harry glanced up at you, his eyes widening “I never told yeh their names?” Harry whispered, making Gil whip around to look at him.

“then how does she know-“ you groaned and let your head fall back.

“shooooot, um” you licked your lips and dropped your fry, wiping your hands on the nearby napkin “well I guess now is a better time than anything to explain, I’m from an alternate dimension”

Harry and Gil just stared at you, Harry’s brows rising in disbelief “and that’s why I’m immune to magic? Why the love spell didn’t work on me and why Maleficents little curse at you didn’t work either, my….DNA? I guess would be the best way to say it, doesn’t….work? with the magic here, so it just doesn’t affect me, dunno why, but FG suggested that because I’m from a world where magic doesn’t exist that my body doesn’t realize that magic is being used on me so it just….ignores it” you laughed, staring at Harry and Gils bewildered faces “I know, sounds insane doesn’t it?”

Gil squinted, pursing his lips and rubbing his chin “yes and nooo” he hummed “….oh! you said you knew Harrys map! How?”

“oh easy” you chuckled, holding out your hand towards harry. Harry gave you a look “oh come on, I know you have it, you wouldn’t leave it behind” Harry smiled and shook his head.

“yer too smart fer yer own good love” he snorted, digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out the blank map. You took it from him and set it on the table.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good” the map bloomed to life, you smiled down at it, brushing your fingers over the title on the front. “the marauders’ map, in my world it’s a fictional map from a series that I grew up on…the author turned out to be a terf and bitch but it still holds a large place in my heart” you sighed, waving off Harry as he reached out to comfort you. “oh im fine, anyway, the map is a pretty famous piece of magic in the series, created by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus lupin, and peter Pettigrew”

“those are the same names on the map” Gil muttered, completely entranced by your “story” “oh!” Gil sat up, tilting his head at you “how’d you get here? If you’re not from this world?”

“iiiiii- do not know!” you laughed, shaking your head “to this day, not one person knows how I got here and I’ve been here for about 3 months now, got here two months before you all arrived” Harry and Gil nodded along.

“so did anyone try ta send yeh back?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

“yep, FG, but as you two know, I’m immune to magic so she couldn’t, so I’ve been kinda…stuck here, which I don’t really mind, because if I had been sent back I wouldn’t have met you” you beamed at the boys, Harry’s cheeks turning red and he turned his head to hide his smile.

“aww” Gil cooed, grinning at you “thank you (y/n)~!” you winked and clicked your tongue at him. Suddenly the music got louder, and you turned, watching as the majority of the tourney team lifted ben on their shoulders and started parading him around.

“oh, I think its time” you muttered, jumping slightly as Harry stood and held out his hand to you.  
“shall we dance?” he purred, you grinned back and took his head, letting him lead you out to the front yard to dance.

=

Captain Hook, Cruella Devil, Evil Queen, and Jafar stepped onto the balcony of bargain castle, looking out to Auradon as fireworks shot into the sky, knowing their children were far away and out of their reach

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Let’s set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_You can make it happen_

You swished your skirt, dancing a bit next to Evie and Mal, singing along with them as Ben was carried to the main platform and tossed off the tourney team’s shoulder.

He spun around, smiling at everyone, rubbing his arm slightly

_Ohay, Ohay Hey!_

_Kings and Queens, it’s our time to rise_

_Write the book story of our lives,_

_This is us taking back the night._

_Ohay, Ohay_

Mal stepped away from you and Evie, skipping towards Ben and grabbing his hand, letting him spin her to his other side.

_Break the spell,_

_We were born this way_

_Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

_Everybody raise your hands and say_

_Ohay, Ohay_

Evie danced through a group of teens, cocking her shoulders as Doug slid behind her and waved his hands.

_Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

_Let’s set it off and rock this beat_

_Dance till your heart is wild and free_

_Ooh, Oh, Oh_

The other dancers spun around each other and switched places.

You sighed, biting your lip at the sight, it was one thing to watch on a movie screen, it was another to experience it in real-time.

_Feeling the power, let it all out,_

_Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

_We got the keys, the kingdom’s ours_

_Ooh, Oh, Oh,_

_Ohay, Ohay Hey_

Harry dodged another dancer, standing in front of you and holding out his hand, his usual grin plastered on his face. You grinned back and grabbed his hand, squealing as his other hand went around your waist and danced you over to the middle of the makeshift stage.

You joined the others in the middle and grinned, before spreading apart, throwing your hands into the sky and leaning back a bit.

_Let’s set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_Start_ _a chain reaction,_

You held your arms up, linking with Harry and Evie, spinning around in a circle, singing along with the other students.

_Never let it stop!_

_Let’s set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_You can make it happen_

Harry grabbed your waist and lifted you into the air, placing you down on his other side

_With everything you got!_

_Let’s set it off!_

(I have no clue how to explain this little dance move in set it off so just imagine lol)

_Get ready, set it off_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off_

_On the right_

_Get ready, set it off_

_To the left_

_We got to set it off!_

Jane sat alone on a bench, feeling like she didn’t deserve to celebrate with all the other students after what she pulled at the coronation.

Gil glanced at her and sighed, smiling at jay and Carlos and nodding over at her. The boys nodded back and walked over to her, Gil and Carlos sitting on either side of her.

_Yo, it’s time to set this thing off_

_Let’s make it happen now_

_I’ll make my own future, ignore the rumors_

_Show ‘em how passion sound_

Gil and Carlos held out their hands to Jane, who took them slightly confused and gasped as they stood and lead her over to the other dancers

_They all told me to back down_

_Judgin’ me 'cause of my background_

Gil spun Jane around, giving the surprised girl a big grin and shrugging. She gave him an apologetic look but took his hand and walked onto the main stage.

_Nah, I ain’t goin’ out like that now_

Jay and Carlos grinned at each other, Carlos noticing Audrey walking up to the two of them and grabbing their arms, pulling them up form the stairs and they spun her, laughing amongst each other as they ran up the stairs to join the rest of the group.

_Feeling the power, let it all out_

_Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

_We got the keys, the kingdom’s ours_

_Ooh Oh Oh_

_Oh yeah_

_Let’s set it off_

_Oh yeah, let’s set this off_

_Start a chain reaction,_

_Never let it stop!_

Harry grabbed your hand, spinning you out and letting your weights stop you from going to far, your skirt flaring out behind you. You laughed and spun yourself back into him. Harry caught you and wrapped his arms around your waist, spinning you in his arms for a moment before setting you back down.

_Let’s set it off_

_Let’s set this off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let’s set this off!_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let’s set it off!_

You and harry faced each other, looking into each other’s eyes as you danced, you giggled at Harrys dorky grin.

_Get ready, set it off (come on)_

_We got to set it off (that’s right)_

_Get ready, set it off (to the left)_

_We got to set it off_

_Get ready, set it off,_

_We got to set it off,_

Mal and Ben glanced at the two of you, purposely bumping into you to push you closer to the other, you snorted, lips only inches away from Harry’s. He let out a small gasp, his bright blue eyes staring into yours.

_Get ready to set it off (come on)_

_3, 2, 1, uh_

Mal grabbed your arm and ran, giggling to herself as Ben grabbed Harry and pulled him the other way.

**(again! I have no clue how to describe this part so deal with ur imaginations or just look up; set it off- Descendants)**

Music boomed in the background as mal pulled you around the courtyard and to a set of stairs, making you quickly run up them to get to the overhead balcony.

You grinned as Harry’s face came back into view and you ran towards him, slamming into his torso and making him spin you to not lose his balance.

He let out a loud bout of laughter, pressing his cheek to your head as Mal let out a small riff.

_Ooh yeah_

_Let’s set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_Let’s set this off!_

_Start a chain reaction_

You and Harry sang to each other, dancing around and spinning in place, the world around you melting away

_Never let it stop_

_Let’s set it off_

_Let’s set this off (oh yeah)_

_Let’s set this off_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got_

_Let’s set it off_

Everyone bowed to Ben as the music came to a stop, Ben smiling down at everyone, grinning at his new friends the villain kids. He turned to look at you and Harry, happy that his friend from another world found her new happy ending.

_Get ready, set it off (come on)_

_We go to set it off (to the left)_

_Get ready, set it off (to the right)_

_We got to set it off_

Fireworks exploded above you, making you and Harry look up at them, Harry wrapped his arms around you, watching them with wonder.

You smiled, resting your head on his chest, biting your lip at his childlike gaze.

You heard Mal and Ben holler over the new set of music, laughing with each other.

You perked up, turning to look behind you at seemingly nothing.

You smirked as you looked into the surprised (e/c) eyes of the reader, their mouth dropping open as you winked at them, “you didn’t think this was the end of the story?…did you?” you turned back around as Harry looked down at you, a big grin on his face.

You giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, making him blush.

“its just getting started”

  


-end-

iiits donnnne! 16 parts later rewrite is done! there will be a sequel to this as “you” did say it wasn’t the end now didnt ya?! it will take place during d2! dunno when ill start but im gonna try to get another part of remember, encore, and dotht out before i start! (unless someone commissions me do start it lol, or im commissioned to write something else, then this will put on hold until i finish those) 


End file.
